Escalera al cielo
by luki.noki
Summary: Yugi sufre un accidente provocado por Tea su hermanastra ya que ella nunca soporto la felicidad de Yugi y se obsesiono con quitarle todo empezando por Yami, Yugi pierde la memoria pero todos creen que esta muerto y asi Yugi empieza una nueva vida lejos, pero Yami y el se volveran a econtrar y este está determinado en hacerle recordar el amor que se tenian
1. Chapter 1

**- Quizás esa persona pudo haberlo amado mas de lo que yo lo hice … pero debo decir que no significa que yo lo haya amado menos – pensaba un chico de cabellos tricolor y ojos carmesí ,mientras tocaba el piano y entonces comenzo a recordar …

Las veces donde el y su amado niño de ojos amatistas habian estado juntos…

Cuando el tocaba el piano para su niño , cuando bajaban a la playa a correr , cuando le enseñaba trucos de magia disfrutando tanto el tiempo que pasaban juntos …

Asi como cuando estuviste ahí conmigo cuando mi padre murio en un accidente automovilístico asi como yo estuve contigo cuando tu madre murio de cancer …

Aquellas veces en las que estabas triste siempre me decias : " sonrie para mi "

Al morir tu madre y dispersar su cenizas en el océano , tu padre se nego a dejarla sola asi que construyo aquella casa en la playa , siempre que comenzaba el atardecer ibamos juntos a ver la pues del sol …

Nuestro sueño era ir a estudiar al extranjero pero cuando tu padre decidio casarse con aquella mujer , aquel sueño no pudiste cumplirlo …

Yugi estabas tan feliz ya que volverias a tener una familia , y tan feliz ya que cuando tu y yo fuéramos al extranjero el no se quedaria solo … **

- Yugi era un hijo de un destacado arquitecto que construyó los edificios del Grupo Global y Yami era el único heredero del Grupo Global y un destacado pianista.

- Cuando el padre de Yugi decidio casarse con Mai Wheleer una famosa modelo que habia trabajo por 10 años con el Grupo Global .

-Al llegar el tan esperado dia de la boda , alguien llamo a Mai aunque nadie le tomo importancia en ese momento , quien le habia llamado era el su ex marido que hace pocos dias habia salido de prision le habia hablado porque queria verla para reclamarle por haber dejado a sus hijos a su suerte , viviendo en una pequeña casa en un barrio de mala muerte .

-Fue hasta después de la boda que ella confeso que tenia 2 hijos ; Mai no queria vivir en aquella casa de la playa asi que Yugi y su padre se mudaron a una nueva y as espaciosa casa …

- Yugi - mama nos mudamos hoy , no quiero llevarme nada que me recuerde a ti , ya que eso seria descortes para mi nueva madre , eso esta bien mama?, tambien quieres que papa vuelva a ser feliz , no? , - hablaba hacia un pintura donde de su difunta madre ,que estaba en la habitación donde habian guardado todo lo que habia sido de su madre .

Yami estaba parado en el marco de la puerta no queria importunar , después de que Yugi llorara frente a la pintura de su madre , Yami lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la habitación donde estaba el piano , aquel piano con el que cada tarde Yami tocaba para Yugi , abrieron la venta para escuchar el sonido del mar y el viento , Yugi tomo una grabadora (como esas que usan los reporteros ) y comenzo a grabar aquellos maravillosos sonidos, ya que no los escucharia en algun tiempo queria llevarselos para asi recordar el sonido del lugar donde descanzaba su madre .

Aunque a Yugi no le gustaba la idea de vivir en esa casa pero debia quejarse después de todo ahí es donde estaria su nueva familia …

Esa noche en que Yugi y su padre se mudaron , llegaron Tea y Joey los nuevos hermanos de Yugi , su padre los habia llevado hasta la puerta de la casa de Mai , el tampoco queria hacerse cargo de ellos asi que por eso habia obligado a Mai a aceptarlos amenazandola con decir a la prensa sobre el matrimonio que ellos habian tenido años antes , Mai no queria un escandalo asi que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlos.

- solo los dejo ahí les dio un poco de dinero y se fue como si no les importara, Joey no queria quedarse en esa casa asi que se fue a alcanzar a su padre pidiendole que no lo dejara ahí , pero el papa solo se limito a decir : que no entienden que no los quiero ! , vayan a vivir con su madre y déjenme en paz ! , a joey no le quedo mas remedio que regresarse …

- asi después de que entraron e hicieran las presentaciones , subieron a las que serian sus nuevas habitaciones , ahí estaban Tea y Yugi conversando en la habitación de Yugi , Tea no podia creer la habitación tan hermosa que este tenia , ella estaba tan emocionada que empezo a sacar todo lo que venia a su alcance , a Yugi en lugar de molestarle le parecio un poco gracioso asi que solo dijo …

apartir de hoy puedes tomar lo que quieras y usar lo que quieras

De verdad? – dijo Tea emocionada

Yugi solo asintio y Tea comenzo sacar mas cosas , luego de eso se dispusieron a dormir ay que mañana tendrian su primer dia de escuela juntos …

A la mañana siguiente :

Su padre las llevo hasta el que seria su nuevo colegio , Tea y Yugi quedaron en el mismo salon ; joey quedo en otro ya que era mayor .

al momento de hacer las presentaciones la maestra comento que Yugi habia sido el primero de su clase en su antiguo colegio , todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar , Tea no soporto que Yugi fuera en centro de atención asi que antes de que la maestra la precentara , se precento ella misma y dijo :

- Mucho gusto yo soy Tea Wheleer y soy la hija de la modelo y actriz Mai Wheeler , causando que todos se sorprendieran , Tea volteo a ver a Yugi y al ver su cara de desconcierto por lo que acababa de decir , dijo:

-ella solo es alguien que vive con nosotros , pero es algo difícil de explicar , dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Yugi , el cual solo seguia con su cara de desconsierto …

Al terminar las clases , todos se acercaron rapidamente hacia Tea para preguntarle acerca de lo que salia en los periodicos , sobre los hijos que Mai Wheeler habia escondido , preguntando cual de los 2 era aquella que la modelo habia negado años atrás ; Tea solo volvio a sonreír y dijo , no la juzguen ella debe tener su privacidad refiriéndose a Yugi dando a enteder que era el que habia sido abandono por la modelo en el pasado .

Antes de que Yugi pudiera decir algo , Tea salio del salon seguida de todas las chicas , al salir del colegio estaba lloviendo asi que solo se detubieron en la entrada a esperar a que la lluvia pasara …

Tea y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver un elegante auto que se estaciono cerca de la entrada , de el salio el chofer con una sombrilla y se acerco para abrir la puerta del joven al que transportaba , al ver bajar del auto a semejante chico de piel morena y ojos carmesí no comentarios no se hicieron esperar , todas hablaban sobre lo guapo que era ese joven …

Ese joven comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio, seguido de su chofer que sostenia la sombrilla sobre el chico para que no se mojara , las chicas se hicieron a un lado para que aquel joven pasara …

Yugi venia saliendo venia distraido pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en el salon de clases asi que no noto que estaba lloviendo y se alcanzo a mojer un poco , de pronto alguien lo detubo y al darse vuelta vio que era su querido Yami el cual saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y comenzo a limpiar la cara mojada del pequeño , tomo su mochila y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yugi y lo acompaño hasta el auto seguido por el chofer que sostenia nuevamente la sombrilla sobre la pareja , mientras Tea y las chicas murmuraban muertas de envidia…

Yugi volteo hacia donde estaba Tea y la invito a subir al auto , pero Tea solo se limito a ignorar al pequeño e irse caminando bajo la lluvia seguida por las demas .

Antes de llevar a yugi a su casa , fueron un rato al parque donde rentaron una bicicleta , Yami se subio al frente y Yugi se se subio en la parte de atrás (obviamente ps nimodo que donde) y lo abrazo de la cintura mientras Yami comenzaba a pedalear y asi estuvieron paseando por un rato hasta que Yami perdio el equilibrio y se estamparon contra un arbol , cayendo inmediatamente al suelo Yugi y sobre el Yami …

…al abrir los ojos Yugi se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban bastante cerca pero no se movio le gustaba la sensación de estar tan cerca de el , Yami tomo a Yugi de la barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de el dandole un tierno y suave beso , el primer beso de los dos…


	2. Chapter 2

_._ Afuera de la casa de Yugi estaba el auto de Yami , se acababa de estacionar para que Yugi pudiera bajar, pero antes de eso Yami lo detuvo mientras que sacaba una hermosa caja de regalo con un lindo liston de adorno…

-toma esto

-gracias

-yo tambien tengo algo para ti-saca tambien una caja de regalo solo que mas pequeña

-Yami la avre y se da cuenta de que es un lindo gorro tejido

-lo hiciste tu mismo?

-si, fue bastante difícil, tarde un mes entero-se lo pone

-vaya es muy calientito

-gracias

-de nada , me voy , cuidate-pero antes de que abriera la puerta del auto Yami la detiene

Yami.- como has estado, estas bien?, en la cenicienta la madrastra es muy cruel

Yugi.- no es nada , ella me agrada

Yami.- tambien te agrada tu nueva escuela?

Yugi.- hoy fuiste para verificar que todo esta bien , verdad?-Yami solo sonrio, Yugi habia dado justo en el clavo.

Yugi.- si tambien me gusta mi nueva escuela

Yami.- falta muy poco para que vayamos al extranjero, aguanta aunque sea difícil.

Yugi solo sonrio y dijo"cuidate", tomo su regalo y bajo del auto. Yami tambien bajo para acompañar a Yugi hasta la puerta.

Yugi entro con su regalo en las manos, paso por el jardin con una bonita cara de felicidad, mientras que tea la observaba por la ventana de su habitación…

Yugi habia subido hacia su habitación a dejar el regalo y después bajo para ver si ya habia llegado su padre del trabajo, lo que Tea aprovecho para entrar a su habitación y abrir el regalo que habia recibo Yugi…

Tomo la tarjeta que estaba entre la cajay el liston del moño y comenzo a leerla:

"espero que te guste"; …Yami

Guardo la tarjeta y destapo la caja para ver que era un bonito abrigo

-vaya es muy bonito, quiso sacarlo pero al escuchar las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba supuso que era Yugi asi que tapo la caja.

Yugi- Tea? Que haces aquí , necesitas algo?

Tea- no , solo estaba buscando una pluma, se acerco al escritorio y tomo una y salio de ahí como si nada.

Yugi vio que Tea se comportaba extraño pero no le dio importancia, se dirigio hacia su regalo y lo abrio, Yugi estaba muy contento era un abrigo muy lindo que sin duda se pondría al dia siguiente…

Al di siguiente Yugi se levanto ya tenia pensando que ponerse junto con ese abrigo, pero por mas que lo busco no lo encontro, se le hacia tarde para la escuela asi que se puso otra cosa y se fue corriendo hacia el colegio.

Al llegar al salon se dio cuenta que todas las chicas estaban de nuevo alrededor de Tea pero esta vez no era para preguntarle sobre su famosa madre, si no para admirar "su nuevo y hermoso abrigo".

Yugi se quedo sin habla, no podia creer lo que Tea habia hecho

Tea- ya llegaste, crei que no vendrias-dijo sonriente

Yugi ser acerco a Tea

Yugi.- vamos a hablar-dijo en tono molesto, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salon

Tea-solo se levanto con una cara de molestia, mientras las demas chicas murmuran sobre el "mal comportamiento de Yugi"

Afuera en la azotea

Yugi- al menos podrias averme avisado, casi llego tarde por estarlo buscando

Tea.- sabes lo que se siente al verte fingir que eres una chica buena?, incluso me asusta ver tu cara sonriente, dime de verdad, te estas quemando por dentro, no?-empuja a Yugi.

Si estoy usando algo que te dieron anoche, no deberias al menos jalarme el cabello?

Yugi- yo no soy asi, cuando, esa abrigo es especial para mi asi que solo cuidalo bien y cuando lo desocupes solo me lo regresas.

Tea.- cuando hablamos por primera vez en tu habitación dijiste que podia tomar y usar lo que yo quisiera , acaso mentiste?, no sabia que no podia tomar cosas tuyas que estuvieran nuevas, entonces solo puedo usar lo que tu ya no quieras?, debiste decirmelo antes, las chicas como yo que crecieron en la pobreza no entienden cuando alguien les habla tan elegantemente.-todo lo dijo enojada, como si ella fuera la ofendida

Yugi.- Tea sabes que no quise decir eso, no te enojes

Tea- si quieres me lo quito-dice mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones

Yugi.- no, tea, no lo hagas después me lo das- tea solo le dio la espalda y se regreso al salon, no se hablaron por el resto del dia, ni regresaron juntas a casa.

Cuando Yugi ya estaba en su habitación entro Tea con el abrigo en la mano se acerco hacia el escritorio, tomo un frasco de tinta negra y se lo vacio en encima del abrigo con toda intencion.

Tea- oh, lo siento se me derramo la tinta-dijo entre burla y disculpa

Yugi llego a su limite ,esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso, le arrebato el abrigo a Tea mientras la empujo haciendo que tea se golpeara con el sillon que estaba detrás de ella.

Yugi.- disculpate!

Tea se acerco y le quito el abrigo para lanzarlo al suelo

Tea- y si no quiero disculparme?

Yugi.- disculpate!

Tea.- que vas ha hacer si no me disculpo he?- empuja a Yugi hacia la cama - esta bien, cuanto cuesta? , te lo pagare

Yugi- dije que te disculparas!

Tea.- no lo voy a hacer !

Mai al escuchar los gritos subio hasta la habitación, afuera Joey escuchaba , mientras que Mai al entrar les dijo que se sentaran y tomo el abrigo que estaba en el suelo…

Mai- disculpate, espero un poco pero Tea solo ignoraba la orden – que te disculpes rapido. Pero al no recibir respuesta de Tea…

-Empaca tus cosas , Tea solo volteo con cara de susto .Es tu culpa por poner tus manos en algo ajeno, si haces difícil la vida de Yugi entonces no puedes estar en esta casa y regresaras con tu padre. Fue gracias a estas palabras que Tea comenzo a llorar.

-si no sabes lo que paso, porque me regañas solo a mi ?, ese abrigo era tan bonito que quise probarmelo y le tire la tinta encima por accidente, me disculpe pero ella no aceptaba mis disculpas ella queria que se lo pagara –dicho esto se lanzo a la cama a llorar, mientras Yugi no salia de su asombro ante la actuación de Tea, Yugi no desmintió a Tea, solo desvio la mirada cuando Mai la volteo a ver, asi el incidente quedo olvidado y ya nadie hablo del asunto.

Dias después Mai llevo a Yugi y a Tea al centro comercial, primero llegaron al salon de belleza donde Tea pedía lo mismo que Yugi pedía, al salir del salon Tea tomo del brazo a Mai y se fue caminando junto con ella dejando antras a Yugi , entraron en una tienda de ropa, Yugi se acerco hacia donde estaban unos lindos abrigos…

Yugi tomo un abrigo azul y comenzo a verlo de arriba abajo, Tea tomo un abrigo y comenzo a dejo el azul en su lugar y tomo uno color blanco, Tea de inmediato dejo el azul donde lo habia tomado y agarro uno igual al blanco que Yugi acaba de tomar., mientras tanto Mai solo las observaba.

Yugi dejo el blanco y siguió buscando, Tea inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que Yugi, fue ahí cuando Yugi se dio cuenta que habia un abrigo identico al que le habia regalado Yami, rapido lo tomo , mientras Tea buscaba otro igual a ese pero como no habia otro rapido fue a quitarle a Yugi el que ya habia tomado, entonces comenzaron a forcejear por el, resultando Tea ser la ganadora y con una sonrisa se dirigio hacia la caja donde estaba Mai para que se lo comprara, otra vez Yugi habia perdido ante Tea y ese era solo el principio de lo que estaba por venir…


	3. Chapter 3

. Y asi habian pasado algunos dias mas, era dia de entrega de calificaciones Tea de inmediato les dio su sobre para que vieran las buenas calificaciones que tenia…

P. de Yugi- vaya segundo lugar de la clase, Tea eres una excelente estudiante

Mai- claro no me extraña, Tea se ha estado esforzando mucho en sus estudios

Tea- claro, no queria decepcionarlos

Mai- y tu Yugi?, como te fue?

Yugi timidamente saca su sobre y se lo entrega a Mai, todos al ver lo callado que estaba Yugi creyeron que le habia ido mal en las calificaciones.

Mai- no importa si te fue mal, lo importante es que te esfuerces mas la proxima vez-sonriendo complacida, mientras abria el sobre y se daba cuenta que Yugi estaba en primer lugar de su clase.- a Mai se lo borro la sonrisa por un segundo para comenzar ha hablar.

Mai- eres una excelente estudiante-esto lo dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras apretaba los dientes.

- vaya lo hiciste muy bien hoy deberiamos tener una celebración

Algunas horas después …

Mai estaba sentada en la sala pensativa en eso entra Tea, mientras que Yugi venia bajando las escaleras, entonces Mai comenzo a hablar…

Mai- Tea cuando estabas en tu antiguo colegio supe que eras siempre la primera de la clase, y ahora que tienes un tutor privado y vives de mejor forme, lo que obtienes es un segundo lugar?, tea no sabia que decir solo bajo la mirada entonces intervino Yugi

Yugi.- seguramente fue por el cambio de ambiente y el ultimo examen estubo muy difícil.

Mai ni siquiera volteo a ver a Yugi, solo le dijo a Tea que se fuera a su habitación

Yugi-seguramente la proxima vez lo hara mejor, verdad Tea?

Mai- te dije que te fueras a tu habitación

Yugi- déle otra oportunidad

Mai- acaso estas presumiendo lo buena que eres?,-se levanta de su asiento y se dirije hacia Yugi- vienes a presumir que tu sacaste el primer lugar y Tea el segundo

Yugi-no señora, no es eso

Al escuchar esto Mai comenzo a abofetear a Yugi varias veces

Mai- señora?, dimelo de nuevo- por que no me dices mama?

Yugi estaba en shock solo se ponia una de sus manos sobre su cara mientras las lagrimas salian de sus bellos ojos

Mai- desprecias a Joey y a Tea, verdad?, los desprecias solo por haber crecido sin nada, no es asi?, Mai tomo del menton a Yugi para que la viera a los ojos,- eres tan arrogate y dicho esto lo abofeteo de nuevo, a mi tambien me desprecias no es asi?, te molesta que haya venido a vivir con mis hijos a esta casa?

Yugi.- no, claro que no

Mai- entonces porque no me llamas mama, he, soy la esposa de tu padre que no deberias llamarme asi?, dilo, dime mama .

Yugi no contestaba ya que el ya tenia una madre, el no queria llamarla asi ya que ella ya tenia una madre y eso no iba a cambiar.

Mai-no vas a decirlo?

En eso suena el telefono y Mai empujo a un lado a Yugi para ir a contestar

Mai-diga?

Mai- espere un momento- toma es para ti

Yugi- si?

Yami-Yugi estoy en el parque de diversiones, no quieres venir a patinar?

Yugi-ahora no puedo

Mai-dile que vas a salir-Yugi se quedo con la cara de impresión- díselo

Yugi-esta bien ahora voy para alla

Yami.- bien, te vere en la entrada del parque…

Asi paso cerca de 1 hora cuando Yami salio a buscar a Yugi en el lugar acordado y ahí estaba una chica con ese lindo abrigo que le habia regalado (recuerden que Tea habia comprado uno igual en el centro comercial), se acerco por detrás y la tomo de los hombros para asustarla cosa que logro pero el tambien se llevo un susto cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que no era Yugi, de inmediato pidio disculpas y estaba por retirarse cuando…

-tu eres Yami, no es asi?

-si, soy yo

-mucho gusto yo soy Tea, la nueva hermana de Yugi

-enserio?,pregunto mientras se le quedaba viendo al abrigo que la chica traia puesto

-lo siento, pero Yugi me dijo que usara esto

-ooh, y Yugi, donde esta?

-de repente se sintio mal y me dijo que viniera en su lugar, pero si te molesto entonces mejor voy.

-espera, de que esta enferma?

-solo le dio un poco de fiebre

-entonces, sera mejor que vaya a verla

-ahora no hay nadie en casa, Yugi se fue con mi madre al hospital para que la revisaran

-entiendo,aquí hace frio, entremos para que me cuentes que fue lo que paso.

-vaya eso parece muy divertido, jamas he patinado-dijo mientras miraba hacia la piste de hielo- Yami no contesto,- dime Yami-san es divertido?-pregunto con cara "inocente"

Yami le invito a patinar ya estaban ahí, asi que mas daba, entraron a la pista de hielo pero Yami trataba de mantenerse lejos de Tea, pero ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, asi que fingía caidas y tropezones para que yami lo ayudara a levantarse y asi entre caidas y tropezones se paso el rato y Yami creyo que ya era hora de llevar a Tea a su casa lo que aprovecharia para ver a Yugi…

Se oyo el timbre de la casa y Mai se para de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta encontrandose con su hija y con Yami.

Mai de inmediato los hizo pasar mientras subia hacia la habitación de Yugi, al cual entro sin siquiera tocar, la luz estaba apagada y Yugi en su cama envuelto en sus cobijas llorando en silencio.

Mai- Yami ha venido a verte, vas a dejar que te vea en ese estado tan deplorabale?

Yugi se toco sus mejillas enrojecidas e hinchadas, salio de su habitación seguido de Mai, Yugi no supo que hacer se quedo parado en el pasillo y entonces Mai le hizo la seña de que se metiera hacia cierta puerta, Yugi de inmediato obedecio y entro a esa habitación, esa habitación estaba llena con ropas y zapatos de Mai, se sento junto a la pared y abrazo sus piernas lamentandose, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la ropa se movio bruscamente y dejo ver a Joey que al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que Yugi estuviera tambien en ese lugar, ya que ese era su lugar para estar a solas y pintar .

Mai-que pena que hayas venido hasta aca, Yugi Sali a la biblioteca acaba de llamar para decir que llegara tarde; dime ya tienes todo listo para ir al extranjero?

Yami-si-dijo secamente- digame como se encuentra Yugi?

Mai- ya esta mucho mejor, no te preocupes

Yami-puedo ver su habitación?

Mai-s…si…

Arriba con Yugi y Joey

Joey- si vas a molestarme mejor vete

Yugi no contesto solo bajo la mirda y Joey regreso a donde estaban su lienzo y sus pinturas

Mientras tanto

Yami abria la puerta de la habitación de Yugi y observaba lo linda que estaba entonces, se acerco hacia una foto que estaba sobre el buró, eran Yami y Yugi cubiertos de lodo entonces recordo esa escena, era de la ultima vez que habian ido juntos a la playa, de repente vio algo sobre el escritorio que reconocio y se acerco a agarrarlo… era la grabadora que habian usado para grabar los sonidos del mar.

Le puso en "play" y comenzo a escuchar los sonidos que habian grabado la ultima vez que habian estado en la casa de la playa, después de escucharlo por un rato la apago y se dirigio hacia la puerta, afuera lo esperaba Tea…

Yami-Yugi nunca diria que esta enferma aunque lo estuviera, si dijo eso es porque debe de haber estado sufriendo mucho, auque parezca fuerte ella es frágil por dentro asi que te pido que la cuides mucho, me harías ese favor?

Tea- si, claro-sonriente

Yami subia a su auto y se iba, mientras Tea y Mai lo observaban desde la venta de la habitación de Tea.

Mai- como te fue?

Tea- fue grandioso , patinamos juntos y todos los lugares la gente se detenia a saludarlo, ademas me trajo en su auto

Mai- el parque de diversiones, el centro comercial, y el hotel son de su familia

Tea- increíble, que se sentira ser tan rico, puedes hacer lo que quieras y obtener lo que quieras?

Mai- Yugi seguramente pronto lo sabra

Tea- porque demonios tiene que ser el, que tiene de bueno el?

Mai-el es diferente

Tea-porque?

Mai- porque el ya atrapo a Yami

Tea- no , aun no lo tiene- dice con rabia – madre que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Mai-no debes estar en segundo lugar, cuando 2 personas estan compitiendo, si quedas en segundo lugar, quedas ultimo.- al saber que obtuviste el segundo lugar de tu clase, ahora entiendes, porque me enoje?

Tea- pero si van juntos al extranjero, todo habra terminado.

Mai- quieres que te ayude?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Yugi -dime, padre ¿tu eres feliz?

P. de Yugi- si, claro que lo soy, y mucho, porque preguntas?

Yugi- solo queria asegurarme de que cuando me vaya al extranjero, tu estaras bien

P. de Yugi- cuando vayas al extranjero solo tienes que preocuparte por ti, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi, de acuerdo?

Yugi-si, *-si eres feliz, aunque sea duro para mi, soportare todo esto hasta que me vaya-*-piensa mientras su padre se va.

El padre de Yugi entra a su habitación y ahí estaba Mai llorando desconsoladamente…

Yugi- que sucede, porque lloras?

Mai- no es nada, no importa

Yugi- por favor dime, si?

Mai- es que me preocupa que Yugi se vaya al extranjero, no quiero ni pensar en que algo malo le pasa, mientras el esta lejos, no quiero que se aleje de nosotros aun, es muy pequeña.

P. de Yugi- tranquila, no llores mas, yo hablare con ella, seguro entenderá- la abraza, asi que no puede ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que Mai tiene-…

Al dia siguiente el padre de Yugi va por ella al colegio, estaba parado en la puerta de entrada esperandola cuando Yugi aparecio…

-padre, que haces aquí?

-necesitamos hablar

-bien

En un elegante restauran los esperaban Yami y su madre…

Yugi- papa no me puedes hacer esto, por favor

P. de Yugi- no te estoy diciendo que no vas a ir, solo te estoy diciendo que debes posponerlo.

Yami- Yugi querido, creo que tu padre tiene razon

Yugi- porque estas haciendo esto tan de repente?

P. de Yugi- creo que aun eres muy joven, y ademas no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volvi a casarme, si te vas ahora no tendras la oportunidad de que convivir con tu nueva familia y tambien que te vayas tu sola, mientras se queda aquí Tea me hace sentir mal por ella.

Yugi- papa por favor- con voz quebrada y al borde la las lagrimas-

P. de Yugi- por esta vez no voy a ceder

Yami no decia nada solo miraba la escena sorprendido y dolido por lo que acababa de ver.

Yugi se levanto de su asiento y se fue sin despedirse, Yami inmediatamente lo siguió, alcanzándolo en el estacionamiento y abrazándolo por detrás…

-no llores Yugi

-pero es que, nuestro sueño ya no podra cumplirse

-por favor no llores, no me gusta verte asi- lo toma de la mano- ven quieres ir al carrusel del parque de diversiones?

-Yugi acepto limpiandose las lágrimas y se fueron juntos hacia el parque de Yami.

Cuando llegaron, Yugi se subio y el carrusel por orden de Yami solo funciono para Yugi, el carrusel comenzo a dar vueltas mientras Yami solo observaba a Yugi y cada que pasaba Yugi pasaba por enfrente de Yami, esta le saludaba con la mano y una hermosa sonrisa.

Al bajar Yugi del carrusel Yami fue por el y se sentaron en la plataforma del juego para platicar…

-Quieres que te espere, para que podamos ir juntos ?

-no , no quiero te retrases la posibilidad de cumplir tu sueño solo por mi , lo unico que me preocupa es que no vayas a regresar, eso me asusta mucho.

-claro voy a regresar-pone se mano sobre la de Yugi-

- a mi me preocupa que cuando yo me vaya tu desaparezcas

-Yami que harias, si yo desapareciera?

-te buscaria

-y si no puedes encontrarme?

-buscare hasta encontrarte y entonces nos reuniríamos de nuevo, por que las personas que se quieren terminan encontrándose.

- no importa lo alejados que estemos, al final estaremos juntos.

-estaras bien aunque me vaya?

-si , sere fuerte

-entonces tambien debes sonreir aunque yo no este aquí , de acuerdo?

-si, te lo prometo- en este punto Yugi ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y agacho la mirada para llorar. Yami al ver a Yugi llorar se quita su abrigo y lo pone sobre sus cabezas para asi poder besar a Yugi sin que nadie los viera

-cuando regrese te prometo que hare una pintura aquí y te la obsequiare…

Esta algo corto, pero prometo que actualizare pronto y el otro si vendrá mucho mas largo


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin el dia en el que Yami se iba al extranjero llego…

Tea esperaba ansiosa la hora en que pudiera irse al aeropuerto a despedir a Yami, mientras que Yugi buscaba por todo su cuarto la grabadora que contenia la grabacion de los sonidos del mar.

-Tea has visto mi grabadora?

-tu grabadora?, si, yo la guarde en una maleta en el atico.

Asi se dirigio Yugi al atico y se puso a buscar entre las maletas, Tea no desaprovecho la oportunidad y en cuanto vio que Yugi le daba la espalda, salio del atico y trabo la puerta por fuera,Yugi al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse corrio a golpear la puerta mientras le gritaba a Tea que le abriera. mientras que esta con una gran sonrisa bajaba las escaleras para irse junto con Mai al aeropuerto…

En el aeropuerto…

Mai y Tea ya estaban en la sala donde Yami debia tomar su vuelo y ahí aparecio Yami junto con su madre y unos cuantos guardaespaldas…

M. de Yami- ah, pero si es la señora Mai, no debio venir, debe tener muchos asuntos que atender

Mai- no es ningun problema

Tea- hola Yami –dice amablemente, pero Yami no contesta, solo la mira por encima del hombro…

Maia- debes estar muy emocionado, aunque es una pena que Yugi no pueda ir contigo-Yami no contesto solo agacho la mirada

Yami- Yugi se esta esta tardando- dice mientras dirije su mirada hacia la puerta

Mai- que raro, ella salio antes que nosotros… tea porque no llamas a casa para preguntar si ahí esta Yugi?-saca su celular

Yami- no se molesten, yo lo hare, se va hacia otra parte de la sala para poder llamar…

En la casa de Yugi…

Yugi esta sentado en el suelo, recargado en la puerta, cuando escucha que suena el telefono de la casa, ella sabe que es Yami, asi que se levanta y comienza a golpear la puerta nuevamente pero nadie llega en su ayuda, asi que toma su grabadora y la encienda para poder escuchar los sonidos del mar, mientras las lagrimas aparecen nuevamente en sus ojos…

Los sonidos del mar terminaron y Yugi esta por regresar la cinta cuando escucha que la voz de Yami en la grabacion…

_-Yugi, te sorprendi, verdad, ahora estoy en tu habitación ahora, y estoy grabando esto en secreto, le pedi a tu madrastra que me permitiera ver tu habitación, mientras tu estas en la biblioteca, sabes yo siempre he querido decirte algo, Yugi… yo…de verdad…Te amo… dios esto es tan difícil… no se como lo tomaras… Yugi cuando escuches esto espero que tu me digas lo que sientes… _

Yugi se abraza a la grabadora y llora al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos pero no esta ahí con Yami para darle una respuesta…

Yami esta afuera del aeropuerto esperando ver llegar a Yugi, cuando su vuelo es anunciado, asi que resignado regresa adentro…

Joey se dirige hacia el atico para ir a pintar en sus lienzos como siempre, cuando ve que la puerta esta trabada con un broche, lo quita y abre la puerta y se topa con Yugi…

Yugi al al ver que por fin es libre sale de su casa, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar a donde habia un taxi…

Por fin llego, se bajo del taxi y corrio hasta donde Yami debia tomar su vuelo…

Yami caminaba a paso lento hacia donde debia ir para tomar su avion mientras volteaba a todos lados para ver si podia ver a Yugi…

Tea y Mai venian bajando por las escaleras electricas cuando tea alcanzo a ver a Yugi que se dirige a la sala donde estaba Yami, asi que sin pensarlo se regresa para alcanzar a Yugi…

Por fin Yugi llego a aquella sala pero ya no habia nadie Yami se habia ido, se quedo frente a la puerta algunos segundos llorando por no haver podido despesdirse de el, Tea llego hasta donde estaba Yugi y sonrio triunfante al ver que Yugi lloraba, Tea estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar con su madre, cuando vio que la puerta por donde Yami se habia ido se abrio y ahí aparecio Yami, que habia regresado para ver si su amado niño habia llegado y ambos sonrieron al ver al otro…

Al ver esto Tea no soporto la rabia al ver que Yami y Yugi habian logrado verse asi que se fue de ahí…

Yami rapido se acerco a Yugi, y Yugi prendio la grabadora para grabar la respuesta que le daria a Yami por su confesion…

Acerco la grabadora a su boca y dijo:

"_Yami yo tambien te amo" _

Saco el casseth de la grabadora y se lo entrego a Yami

Yugi- por favor llevalo contigo- Yami lo tomo y se lo guardo en la bolsa de su abrigo

Yami- come bien, no te enfermes, escribeme- cuando yami dijo esto, ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y lloro al igual que Yugi lo hacia…

Yami tomo la mano de Yugi y deposito en ella 2 cadenas de oro blanco con un corazon cada una, Yugi la miraba soprendido asi que Yami tomo una y se la puso en el cuello a Yami seguido de esto, Yugi tomo la otra y se la puso tambien en el cuello a Yami, después se abrazaron con amor.

Yami supo que era hora de irse asi que se despidió y se fue a tomar su avion…

Y asi pasaron los dias, dias en que Mai fue instruyendo a Tea para convertirla en una "dama" de sociedad, mientras que Yugi esperaba todos los dias a que llegara alguna carta de su Yami, pero hasta ahora no habia recibido ninguna, la razon era que ya que Tea usaba el auto de la casa, mientras Yugi andaba en el autobús, asi que cuando Yugi llegara a casa a revisar el correo, Tea habia llegado antes y ya lo habia revisado, gracias a eso Tea ya tenia la direccion de Yami habia preparado una carta para enviarle.

Hasta que un dia Yugi sorprendio a Tea leyendo una de las cartas de Yami, fue ahí cuando Yugi le reclamo a Tea por todo lo que le habia hecho…

-porque me estas haciendo esto, yo que te he hecho?

-de verdad no lo sabes, he?

-pues por que no me agradas, yo nunca he recibido una carta de amor, tu tomas por montones todas las cosas que yo he deseado y que yo nunca he tenido, no crees que es injusto?

-en eso Joey iba pasando por ahí, asi que Tea le lanzo la carta y le dijo que se deshiciera de ella. Joey de inmediato acato la orden y lanzo por la ventana, Yugi enseguida salio de la casa para buscar su carta, mientras Tea hablaba con Mai…

Mai- hiciste una buena carta?

Tea- si madre, pero no crees que se decepcionara al saber que soy yo quien manda la carta y no Yugi?

Mai- claro que se decepcionara, pero no contigo, y mientras mas decepcionado este de Yugi, mas oportunidades tendras de acercarte a el.

Yugi por mas que busco la carta no la encontro , pero esa noche Yami llamo a Yugi

-Yugi, como has estado?

-bien Yami, y tu?

-creo que me voy a volver loco en este lugar, pero con solo oir tu voz me he tranquilizado, llamame de vez en cuando tienes mi numero, y dime porque no he sabido nada de ti?, has estado ocupada?

-lo siento, es que estoy en periodo de examenes

-entiendo

-Yami ya es algo tarde, hablemos después

-esta bien

-adios

Yugi hubiera querido hablar mas con Yami, pero ahí en la puerta estaba Mai, ya que habia sido ella la que habia contestado el telefono, se quedo ahí para asegurarse de que Yugi no dijera nada.

Antes que nada , quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿habra problema si cambiamos a Joey por Malik?, es que no se ni porque fue que puse a Joey si no me gusta combinar a Joey con Yugi o Yami odio esa combinación, bueno también odio combinar a Malik con Yami o Yugi pero por lo menos a este lo tolero mas.

Por cierto les digo que cualquiera de los que quede al final le ira bastante mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos a 3liiza luniita gracias por tus reviews espero que te guste el cap

Ese dia el padre de Tea y Joey estaba afuera de la casa de Yugi esperando a Joey

Joey venia llegando de la escuela y ahí lo encontro, le habia llevado unos tenis como regalo, Joey se alegro al verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero no pudieron hablar mucho ya que en eso llego el auto de la casa llego con Mai y Tea en el, de inmediato Mai corrio a su ex marido y obligo a Joey entrar.

Dentro de la casa Mai le reclamo a Joey por haber hablado con el, ya se según ella "ese tipo" era un don nadie al que nisiquiera debería dirirgirle la palabra, Joey enfureció al escuchar eso sobre su padre, asi que le grito a Mai, y ella enfurecida le grito a Joey que se largara de su casa.

-no me ire, hasta verte pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho no me ire, no te dare esa satisfacción.

-como te atreves- lo tomo de los cabellos y lo llevo al atico empujándolo dentro y para luego cerrar con llave, y ahí paso la noche entera.

Al dia siguiente ya que Joey no se precento a tomar el desayuno el padre de Yugi pregunto por el, pero Mai dijo que el había salido temprano y que volveria tarde, a pesar de que Yugi sabia que no era verdad no quiso decir nada para no crear un problema, asi que solo comio en silencio y rápido para poder irse al colegio.

Por la tarde cuando Yugi llego del colegio noto que no había nadie en casa, fue directo al atico y toco a la puerta y ahí se dio cuenta que Joey seguía ahí, Yugi sintió pena por el asi que bajo a la cocina y tomo lo necesario para preparle algo de comer.

Cuando ya había terminado de cocinar Yugi fue por las llaves de repuesto y abrió el atico para poder darle la comida a Joey, se acerco a el y puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Yugi sintió frio estando ahí asi que tomo una bufanda y se la puso en el cuello a Joey

-espero que te guste- salio de ahí, pero no tardo en regresar con una pequeña caja que parecía ser de una repostería.

-mira, traje esto para ti, pase por el cuando venia del colegio, espero que te guste el sabor chocolate, destapo la caja y era un pequeño pero de muy buen ver pastel.

-feli cumpleaños Joey-le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Joey no dijo nada y al ver que no pensaba hablar, Yugi se fue de ahí, entonces Joey comenzó a comer mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Termino su comida y enseguida abrió la caja del pastel y sonrio, eso era algo que hace mucho no hacia.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

A la hora de la salida de clases estaba lloviendo Tea salió de la escuela y ahí estaba Joey que tenia 2 paraguas en las manos.

-Joey trajiste eso para mi?- le arrebata uno

-y esa bufanda?-Tea pregunto al ver la bufanda que Joey llevaba en el cuello.

-es un regalo-dijo sonriendo

-vamos a casa-dijo Tea pero Joey pareció no hacerle caso asi que lo dejo ahí y se fue

Venia saliendo Yugi y al ver que estaba lloviendo decidió quedarse un rato a esperar que la lluvia parara pero justo a un lado apareció Joey quien enseguida abrió el paraguas que le quedaba y se lo extendio a Yugi, Yugi lo tomo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

Pero al ver que Joey se iba, Yugi lo detuvo.

-podemos compartir este –y como siempre Joey no contesto nada siguió su camino asi que Yugi tuvo que ir detrás de el y caminar a su lado para poder compartir el paraguas y asi que ninguno de los 2 se mojara, pero Joey al ver que Yugi estaba junto a el se fue corriendo sin decir nada.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Yugi estaba en el patio trasero regando las plantas y Joey le observaba desde la escalera de entrada, tenia en sus manos una libreta de dibujo y unos crayones, sin que Yugi se diera cuenta el lo estaba dibujando.

Cuando Yugi estaba por terminar un avión de papel callo junto a el, lo tomo y lo abrió para ver que era, en el estaba el retrato de Yugi, Yugi agradeció a Joey con una sonrisa y esta vez Joey si le devolvió la sonrisa.

Joey arranco varias hojas donde había otros dibujos de Yugi y también los hizo como avión para poder lanzárselos a Yugi.

Yugi corrió detrás de cada avión y mientras los levantaba se topo con un papel que parecía difente asi que lo tomo y lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era la carta que había perdido.

Yugi al leer la carta no pudo evitar quelas lagrimas salieran de su hermosos ojos, Joey noto esto pero no supo que hacer.

Yugi corrió hacia su habitación y se sento en una silla en el balcón mientras lei la carta y las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

Joey estaba en el balcón de al lado al ver a Yugi triste se brinco hacia su balcón y sin darle a tiempo de reaccionar a Yugi, lo abrazo por detrás.

-Joey?, que estas haciendo?

-dime Yugi, tu me quieres?

-que?!

-dime si o no?

-te quiero como a un hermano

-no, de esa forma no, hablo de amor de amantes

-no, lo siento

-Joey pareció ignorar ese comentario y tomo la mano de Yugi para depositar en ella un papel que parecía ser de una exposición.

-mañana tendre una competencia de pintura, dejare aquí mis pinturasy si tu no vas entonces no podre pintar, si me las llevas entonces sabre que te gusto.

Yugi estaba soprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo Joey ya había saltado hacia el balcón de su habitación.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Joey ya estaba en el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la exposición los otros competidores ya estaban en su lugar correspondiente, Yugi estaba en su habitación observando el papel con los datos de la dirección preguntándose si ir o no, ya que aunque el no sentía nada por Joey y no darle esperanzas ni falsas iluciones no debía ir a aquel lugar, pero también sabia que si no llevaba las pinturas de Joey el no podría competir y Yugi se sentiría mal se eso llegara a pasar.

Yugi por fin se decidió asi que se levanto de su escritorio y fue hacia la habitación de Joey y ahí estaba sobre una mesa el maletín que contenía las pinturas de Joey, asi que lo tomo.

Joey estaba sentado en la entrada esperando a ver a Yugi , esta resignándose a que Yugi no aparecería y entonces apareció Yugi corriendo hacia el con el maletín en su manos.

Sin perder tiempo Yugi abrió el maletín y comenzó a sacar todo lo que Joey necesitaría a pesar de que quedaban muy pocos minutos Joey comenzó a pintar.

Termino justo a tiempo, asi después de entregar la pintura Yugi y Joey regresaron juntos a casa.

-cuando darán los resultados? Si ganas te dare un obsequio

-pero si ya me has dado uno.

-de que hablas?

-al haber venido aquí entonces aceptaste que te gusto asi como tu me gustas a mi

-yo nunca he dicho que tu me gustaras, además porque te gusto yo? No lo entiendo

-eres el primero que me hace ha dado un pastel de cumpleaños, el primero que me regalo algo, el primero que me sonrio de esa manera, tu me dijiste que era bueno pintando; porque después de volverme loco te haces el indiferente? , acepta mis sentimientos y toma la responsabilidad.

Tea entro al cuarto de Yugi , Joey para evitar que Tea lo viera ahi salto desde el balcón lastimándose en la caída el pie.

Al dia siguiente Yugi caminaba hacia la escuela deprisa ya que Joey venia detrás de ella, a pesar de que Joey tenia el pie vendando y llevaba muletas se las ingenio para casi correr y poder alcanzar a Yugi, y pararse enfrente de el para enseñarle algo que tenia escrito en el vendaje.

En el decía: dime Yugi tu me quieres?

Yugi no supo que hacer asi que solo siguió su camino ignorando a Joey.

Pero Joey no tenia intención de darse por vencido, durante la hora del almuerzo Yugi noto que todas en su salón empezaban a gritar emocionadas por algo mientras corrian hacia la ventana, Yugi no le tomo importancia entonces Tea lo tomo del brazo y lo llevoa hasta la ventana y ahí se podía ver a Joey en el patio con un cartel que decía: Yugi tu me quieres?

Yugi no dijo nada solo lo miro con tristeza y regreso a su asiento.

Esa tarde Yugi estaba escribiendo un carta para enviarle a Yami, cuando entro Tea.

-dime Yugi no crees que es horrible lo que estas haciendo?, jugar con 2 hombres a la vez además de que uno de ellos es tu hermano.

Yugi se canso de los insultos de Tea asi que la propino una buena cachetada la cual Tea de inmediato le regreso, seguido de esto amabas se tomaron de los cabellos y comenzaron a pelear.

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitación de sus padres asi que ellos de inmediato fueron a ver que sucedia y encontraron a Yugi y Tea sobre la cama peleando y rápido las separaron.

-que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto el padre

-papa Yugi me golpeo y me insulto- se abraza a su madre.

Mai actuando como siempre regaño a Tea culpándola por lo sucedido y se acerco a abrazar a Yugi pero este el ver la actuación fingida de Mai la empujo.

El padre al ver lo que Yugi había hecho abofeteo a Yugi

-por que te comportas asi con tu madre?... yo estoy muy decepcionado de ti Yugi.

Yugi no soporto esto y salió de su casa llorando, Joey salió detrás de Yugi.

Corrió hasta un parque cercano donde encontró una cabina telefónica, donde entro y marco el teléfono de Yami. Joey se quedo afuera esperando a Yugi.

-hola?

-Yami-(llorando)

-Yugi eres tu, que pasa hay algo mal?

- no, que podrías estar pasando

-Yugi estas llorando, verdad?

-es porque te extraño, ya se me acaban las monedas te llamare después , adiós Yami.

Yugi tomo un puñado de monedas que tenia a un lado y salió de la cabina telefónica.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos a Maga Oscura y 3liiza luniita gracias por sus reviews ^_^

Después de haber regresado del parque, Yugi no tenia intención de entrar en su casa a si que solo se quedo afuera llorando, Joey se acerco para intentar consolarlo pero Yugi lo empujo.

-por que me estas haciendo esto, he?, sabes que no es correcto soy tu hermano menor no importo lo mucho que yo te guste

-Joey no contesto nada solo se quedo ahí parado a su lado, y desde la ventana de la habitación de Tea, ella y su madre los observaban.

-el rumor se ha expandido por toda la escuela, es tan desagradable, mama que no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-dejalo asi, si ellos se gustan no es algo malo para ti, entonces tu podras tomar el lugar al lado de Yami y asi todo lo de el será tuyo tambien.

Al dia siguiente Yugi se dirigía corriendo a la escuela y Joey iba detrás de el hasta que logro alcanzarla y asi poder irse juntos en el mismo autobús.

Yugi se sento con una chica para asi no tener que irse con Joey, pero no contaba con que Joey le pediria a esa chica que le cambiara el asiento aun asi Yugi solo lo ignoro como había hecho desde la noche anterior.

-Joey se acurruco con Yugi y al principio Yugi lo ignoraba pero después de un rato por fin Joey logro sacarle una sonrisa, cuando bajaron del autobús Joey tomo la mochila de Yugi y tomo a Yugi de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo ya que seles estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela estaban por cerrar la puerta asi que Joey la empujo lo suficiente para hacer dejar espacio para que Yugi pudiera entrar y asi lo hizo, Yugi pudo entrar a la escuela pero Joey fue detenido por un maestro.

Yugi vio que Joey había sido detenido y quiso regresar pero Joey le grito que no se preocupara por el y le lanzo su mochila asi Yugi se fue hacia su salón mientras que Joey se quedaba en el patio en medio del frio hincado y con las manos hacia arriba sosteniendo su mochila por suerte aunque hacia frio aun llevaba esa bufanda que Yugi le había regalado.

Algunas horas después todos lo estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio donde el director estaba por hacer un anuncio.

-tenemos el placer de informar que en la ultima competencia de arte natural de Japón en ganador fue elegido en esta escuela… el primer lugar pertenece a Joey wheeler… pasa por favor-(todos aplaudiendo).

Joey se acerco hacia el micrófono para poder decir unas palabras aunque no precisamente era sobre el premio del concurso de arte.

-Yugi yo solo quiero decir que ya no debes llorar porque me tienes a mi, todos comenzaron ha hacer burla a la pareja mientras que se oia uno que otro chiflido y murmullos, Yugi miro hacia donde estaba Tea y ella estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo sucedido.

Después de haber regresado de clases Joey se acerco a Yugi y puso aun lado de el el premio quele habían otorgado por el concurso.

-tomalo es para ti

-deberias dárselo a tu madre tal vez asi puedas hacer las paces con ella

-Joey no parecía muy convencido pero no podía negarse a alguna petición de Yugi asi que fue a buscar a su madre, Mai estaba en el balcón ensañando algunas líneas de su próximo personaje en una novela.

-Joey se acerco a Mai y puso en la mesa donde estaba el libreto de Mai el premio.

-que esto?

-es el premio que gane en el concurso de arte natural de Japon.

-asi que el idiota tiene talento no?- toma su libreto y al tomarlo empuja con este el premio que Joey había dejado en la mesa haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero Mai no le importo y siguió ensayando sus líneas.

-Yugi al ver lo que Mai había hecho se acerco

-madrastra hoy en la mañana hubo una ceremonia donde premiaron a Joey frente a toda la escuela por hacer la mejor pintura a nivel nacional.

-y?, que quieres que haga, he?

-entonces Mai empezó a decir con un tono bastante sarcástico "lo hiciste bien, buen trabajo", eso es suficiente?

-Joey se acerco a Mai enojado

-por que me haces esto?, porque eres asi?

-sabes lo mucho que molestas en mi vida, asi de deja molestarme, porque mejor no te largas con tu padre? , nadie te va a detener-(lo empuja)

-joey salió de ahí y se fue a su habitación, Yugi fue tras el pero Joey solo se encerro y no quiso hablar con nadie, después de un rato de estar tocando a la puerta Yugi fue a su habitación y tomo una hoja para escribir algo en ella para luego hacer avión y aventarlo hacia el balcón de al lado.

Joey estaba ahí en el balcón cuando le llego el avión de papel el cual de inmediato abrió y leyó lo que decía en el.

-Joey ya no estes triste, recuerdas que te dije que si ganabas la competencia yo te daría un regalo?, que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones?.

-al dia siguiente era sábado asi que fueron al parque de diversiones de la familia de Yami donde se subieron a todo tipo de juegos y se divirtieron bastante, hacia mucho tiempo que no reian como ese dia.

-Yugi se subió al carrusel, ese carrusel en el que siempre estaba con Yami, el juego comenzó a andar y Joey se fue corriendo a un lado de la barandilla de seguridad mientras le gritaba a Yugi.

-Yugi!, dime te gusto o no?, todo el rato que el juego estubo en marcha Joey corrió gritando lo mismo, mientras que Yugi no contestaba solo lo veía con tristeza la misma tristeza con la que lo veía siempre que le hacia esa pregunta.

2 años después

Y asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado los años, años en los que Yugi y Joey se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y siempre habían ido al mismo parque de diversiones y al final después de subirse a los juegos siempre iban al mismo carrusel. Y ahi estaba la escena de siempre: un Joey que corria cerca de la barandilla de seguridad gritando esa misma pregunta que hacia desde años antes, y ahí estaba también un Yugi en el que los años ya habían hecho efecto en el, ahora se veía un Yugi mas alto casi tan alto como Joey ,aunque seguía igual de delgado y con su cabello tricolor bastante largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lo que no había cambiado en el, era esa misma mirada con la que veía a Joey siempre que le hacia esa pregunta, esa mirada llena de tristeza y hasta aveces con un poco de lastima.

Yugi bajo del carrusel y Joey se acerco a el.

-bien ya casi no tenemos dinero asi que solo podemos hacer una cosas mas, asi que tu eliges.

-Yugi se quedo pensado asi que a Joey se le ocurrió una idea y se lo llevo hacia donde estaban unas cabinas fotográficas, entraron en ella y se acomodaron para la foto pero Joey sorprendió a Yugi cuando lo beso repentinamente en la mejilla y asi salió la foto la cual Joey se guardo.

Estaban Joey y Yugi comiendo cerca del mar mientras charlaban un rato.

-ya tienes todo preparado para ir al extranjero?

-si, como Yami preparo todo yo no tengo nada que hacer

-te iras en 3 dias, por fin cumpliras tu sueño de ir a estudiar al extranjero.

Cuando regresaron a casa Yugi estaba mirando los bocetos que hacia algunos años Joey había dibujado de Yugi aquellos que alguna vez había enviado en forma de avión, Joey se acerco a Yugi.

-porque miras eso retratos tan viejos?

-cuando yo vuelva tu seras un pintor famoso, y yo no recibi ningun asi que quiero quedarme con algo de recuerdo

-Yugi intento pararse pero Joey se lo impidió

-sientate, te hare un retrato aun mas hermoso, debes sonreir muy lindo

-pero Yugi no sonreía al contrario, tenia una cara de tristeza que Joey de inmediato noto.

-por que esa cara Yugi?

-por que esta será la ultima pintura que hagas de mi

-claro que no, incluso se me vuelvo un pintor famoso tu siempre seras mi modelo.

-Yugi al escuchar eso sonrio para poder posar

-Yugi eres tan lindo

-de pronto Joey se tapo con el rostro con su libreta de bocetos mientras seguía dibujando a Yugi- Yugi noto esto y bajo la libreta para ver que Joey estaba llorando.

-Joey si tu no hubieras estado aquí para mi, que hubiera sido de mi?

-Yugi y si tu no estas aquí como crees que estare yo?

-esa noche Joey se fue a emborrachar y para colmo de males Tea estaba haciéndole compañía.

-Joey no lo entiendo, por que Yugi te desprecia y solo te ve como un hermano si ustedes no tienen ni una gota de sangre en común?, si no te quiere de esa forma entonces porque te trata mejor que yo que soy tu hermana biológica?

tu la quieres no? Asi que deberías llevártelo lejos recuerda que mañana llega Yami y si Yugi se va con el entonces tu que haras?

Joey se levanto de golpe y fue hacia el patio justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Yugi y comenzó a gritar, Yugi estaba en su habitación con la foto que Yami y el se habían tomado hacia algunos años en la playa cuando escucho a Joey gritar asi que bajo rápido hasta el jardín que ni tiempo le dio de dejar la foto en su lugar y se la llevo en la mano.

-Joey porque haces esto?

-Yugi no te vayas !, no te dare problemas, no tienes que quererme pero no.. no te vayas, no te vayas

-lo siento Joey

-no te dejare ir-lo abraza fuertemente

-Joey por favor vamos ha hablar si? –(entran a la sala)

-Joey seguía llorando asi que Yugi puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanastro pero antes de que Yugi se diera cuenta el ya estaba en el sillón y Joey sobre el intentando besarlo mientras que Yugi gritaba que por favor se detuviera en eso entra Tea y ve lo que esta pasando, Yugi al ver que ahí estaba ella le grita para que le ayude.

-Tea por un segundo se siente culpable por lo que esta pasando asi que rápido va y le quita a Joey de encima, pero al momento recupera ese aire arrogante y comienza a culpar a Yugi por lo sucedido.

-despues de ponerlo asi, actuas como si no hubieras hecho nada, cuando siempre fuiste tu quien le coqueteaba a Joey?

-cuida tus palabras Tea

-cuando vea a Yami crees que no le voy a decir?

-Yugi no pudo contestarle nada ya que el teléfono sono asi que Yugi fue a contestar

-diga?

-Yami eres tu? – al escuchar eso Joey y tea voltearon inmediatamente hacia Yugi.

-en el parque de diversiones, ahora?

Yugi en cuanto colgó se disponía a salir pero Tea se para enfrente a el

-Yami esta aquí? –pregunta emocionada pero Yugi la ignora y se dirige a la salida.

Yugi ya esta en el patio para salir de la casa y tea va detrás de el tratando de evitar que salga para ir a su encuentro con Yami, y en un ultimo intento por detener a Yugi lo tira sobre el pasto y empiezan a pelear pero afortunadamente Joey llega y le quita a Tea de encima, gracias esto Yugi por fin logra salir de la casa y se va corriendo, tea enseguida se libra de Joey y sale detrás de Yugi pero al ver que el ya va algo lejos y no podrá alcanzarlo regresa a la casa y toma las llaves del auto.

Yugi corrió por un rato y aun llevaba la foto en su mano no la había soltado por nada, tomo un taxi y le pidió al conductor que lo llevara al parque de diversiones…

Mientras tanto Joey también había salido detrás de Yugi solo que lo perdió de vista cuando Yugi tomo el taxi, Tea iba manejandoa exceso de velocidad como una loca pasándose lo altos y evitándose milagrosamente uno que otro choque.

Al llegar ahí Yami estaba en una terraza, Yugi al verlo ahí le grito con todas su fuerzas.

-Yami!-..Yami al verlo también le grita emocionado

-Yugii!-..y se va corriendo hacia la salida. Como el lugar donde estaba Yami estaba lejos de la entrada tardaría un poco en llegar hasta ahi, mientras tanto Yugi trata de cruzar la calle pero cuando va a la mitad aparece Tea.

Tea al ver a Yugi cruzando la calle cerro los ojos, piso el acelerador y entonces sucedió…


	8. Chapter 8

Tea al ver a Yugi cruzando la calle cerro los ojos, piso el acelerador y entonces sucedió…

No solo había arrollado a Yugi si no que también había chocado con otro auto.

Tea bajo del auto y fue hacia donde estaba Yugi para darse cuenta que tenia la cara cubierta de sangre y yacía inconsciente en el piso y al ver la gravedad de la situación corrió hacia el auto que se había detenido por el impacto para poder pedir ayuda pero al parecer el conductor de ese vehículo también estaba inconsciente, asi que se puso a gritar por algo de ayuda pero no se veía a nadie alrededor.

Tea al no ver que hubiera alguien que fuera en su ayuda comenzó a desesperarse asi que como pudo subió a Yugi a la parte trasera del auto y se fue en dirección al hospital.

Mientras tanto Yami ya había llegado al lugar donde se supone estaba Yugi pero lo único que encontró fue la foto de ellos dos en la playa que yacia en el suelo cubierta de sangre, y antes de que pudiera encontrar una explicación para esto llegaron las ambulancias a atender a los heridos del choque.

Yami sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y se imagino lo peor asi que comenzó a caminar por el area gritando el nombre de Yugi pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Tea llego al hospital y entro corriendo buscando un doctor o alguien que le ayudara, pero no conseguía ayuda por parte de nadie ya que al parecer según lo que decían los paramédicos un edificio se había quemado y había muchos heridos y no se daban abasto para atender a todos.

Mientras que Tea seguía buscando alguien que le ayudara alcanzo a escuchar una conversación entre una enfermera y un doctor.

-ya identificaron a esta paciente?, llevala por favor a la morgue, no tenemos camillas como para tenerla aquí.

-no tiene identificación que deberíamos hacer?, su cara esta irreconocible

-comunicate con la policía…

Tea al escuchar esto encontró su salvación asi que sin pensarlo dos veces regreso al auto para quitarle a Yugi sus identificaciones y su collar para luego regresar y con mucho cuidado para que nadie lo notara, se acerco hacia aquel cadáver y metió la cartera de Yugi en la bolsa del pantalón y el collar en cuello en aquel cadáver y salió tan rápido como pudo de aquel hospital para luego ir a un lugar al cual creyó nunca mas regresaría…

Llego hasta aquel barrio de mala muerte y comenzó a tocar desesperadamente a cierta puerta la cual al abrirse dejo ver al padre de Joey y Tea…

-papa tienes que ayudarme, por favor- ( lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el auto para enseñarme a un Yugi herido en la parte trasera del auto.

El padre al ver esto de inmediato se negó a ayudar…

-vienes a verme después de tantos años y lo único que quieres es que te ayuda a esconder un cadáver?

-no es un cadáver, aun no ha muerto.

-eres una persona horrible, porque actuas como tu madre?

-asi es como me tratas?, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho pensé que siempre me ayudarías, como se supone que hace un padre!

-vete no quiero verte

-esta bien, me ire para que me arresten y pase el resto de mi vida en prisión odiándote

-prision?

-papa no quiero ir a prisión por favor ayúdame solo esta vez por favor!

Mientras tanto Yami recibia una terrible llamada de parte del hospital que le destrozaría el alma…

…Tea llego a casa...

Detuvo el auto afuera pero no bajo de el aun estaba un poco ansiosa por lo que acababa de pasar ademas como estaba cubierta de sangre no quería que nadie la viera pero para su mala suerte Joey llego y la vio…

-Tea donde esta Yugi?

….

-Tea por favor dime que le hiciste a Yugi y donde estas, tienes que decírmelo!

….

-Después de estar un rato callado por fin comenzó a hablar Tea y después de eso entro rápido a la casa directamente al baño de su habitación, Mai al oírla llegar de esa forma subió para ver que es lo que estaba pasando…

-cuando abrió la puerta de la regadera no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Tea intentando desesperadamente lavar las manchas de sangre de su ropa, asi que se acerco a ella para saber que es lo que había pasado.

-Tea, que paso donde esta Yugi?

-mama… yo atropelle a Yugi, yo había bebido mucho y tome el auto de papa.

-condujiste el auto y bebiste?, pero si ni siquiera tienes licencia de conducir!- fue lo único que se milito a decir Mai sobre lo ocurrido…

Mientras tanto…

Joey llegaba a la casa de su padre, para encontrarse con un Yugi cubierto de sangre y a su padre tratando de hacer algo para remediar el terrible estado en que se encontraba Yugi…

Asi pasaron los días y el entierro se llevo acabo…

Un entierro igual al que se le había hecho a la madre de Yugi años antes, a la orilla del mar cerca de aquella hermosa casa de la playa, con solo unos cuantos precentes: el padre de Yugi, Mai, Tea, y obviamente Yami, Joey no había asistido con el pretexto de quería estar solo, Yami lloraba mientras observaba las olas y sostenía entre sus manos un retrato de Yugi con un moño negro.

Al cabo de unos pocos días Yugi por fin había pasado lo peor y por fin despertaba pero al parecer no reconocia ni a Joey ni al padre de este.

-Joey debes llevarla a su casa

-no, no lo hare

-estas loco? no puedes hacer eso!

-y que importa, si estoy loco, lo quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto a huir y llevarlo conmigo!

-si?, y que piensas hacer si después de un tiempo recobra la memoria?, tienes idea de lo que pasaría?, ya no digas tonterías y llevala a su casa.

-papa, vamos a huir los 3 juntos!

-que!...

…un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Cd. Domino, en el llegaban nadamas y nadamenos que Yami y Tea quienes ahora eran pareja…

Cuando sucedió lo de Yugi, Yami que destrozado y no quería quedarse en la ciudad donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida junto a su amado Yugi, asi que regreso al extranjero a seguir con el sueño que el y Yugi se habían propuesto cumplir y luego de 5 años Yami había terminado con su carrera universitaria con honores y regresaba a Cd. Domino para hacerse cargo de las empresas de su familia…

Tea usando el pretexto de que tampoco quería estar en ese lugar ya que le dolia la perdida de su querido hermano se fue con Yami y tomo el lugar que a Yugi le correspondía, total Yami ya tenia todo preparado para que Yugi se fuera con el, asi que a Tea no le fue muy difícil adaptarse y mientras estuvieron juntos esos años Tea había logrado establecer una relación con Yami, aunque el nunca había llegado a amarla realmente ya que nunca había dejado de amar a su Yugi.

-como te sientes Yami, no has estado en Cd. Domino en 5 años?

-Yami no le contesto solo se quedo pensativo y eso no era nada nuevo, no es como si alguna vez el le hubiera puesto atención a Tea.

Mientras en la carretera hacia Cd. Domino iban Joey y Yugi, Joey había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no habría problema en regresar a su ciudad natal ya que había escuchado que Yami estaba en el extranjero, mientras no se acercaran a su antigua familia no habría problema, pero lo que no sabia era que Yami y Tea habían regresado.

Cerca de la carretera se pudo ver el mar Yugi no supo porque pero quería bajar justo en esa playa, le daba nostalgia Joey no pudo negarse a una petición de Yugi asi que se estacionaron cerca y bajaron a la playa.

Yami había llegado a la casa de la playa, en cuanto había bajado del avión, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Yugi "descansaba", y desde la ventana donde estaba la habitación donde permanecia el piano Yami pudo observar a una pareja de chicos que correteaban por la playa, eran un chico de cabellos rubios y otro que tenia al parecer el cbaello tricolor solo que no se le notaba bien ya que traia una cachuca(gorra), los observo por unos minutos, porque le recordaban a cuando el y Yugi hacían lo mismo hacia ya unos años.

Yugi pudo apreciar a lo lejos una hermosa casa, la cual observo unos instantes… ¿me pregunto que clase de personas vivirán en un lugar tan bello como ese?, era la pregunta que se hacia Yugi, mientras observaba aquella bella casa, mientras pensaba eso se fue acercando y es que no podía evitarlo algo en ese casa llamaba lo llamaba.

Yami se había cansado de observar a aquella pareja de chicos asi que se sento y comenzó a tocar el piano, pero solo las piezas que mas le gustaban a Yugi

Cerca de la casa Yugi podía oir una hermosa melodía de un piano si que se acerco hacia la habitación de donde provenía ese maravilloso sonido y por la ventana pudo observar a un hermoso chico de piel morena, ojos carmesí y cabellos tricolor quien era el tocaba el piano.

Yugi lo observaba como hipnotizado desde que lo vio no pudo quitar sus ojos de aquel joven, hasta que Joey llego buscándolo.

-te estuve buscando mucho rato!

-estaba viendo esta casa, es muy hermosa!

-es hora de irnos

-bien, vamos

-a donde iremos Joey?

-quieres ir al parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no vamos?

-bien pero… - no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque fueron sorprendidos por un golpe al parecer un auto los había golpeado por atrás, asi que Joey se bajo a ver que es lo que había sucedido.

Al principio el chofer del auto y Joey no podía llegar a un acuerdo y esto desespero al joven que venia en la parte trasera del auto, asi que ese chico de piel bronceada y ojos carmesi se bajo del auto y le indico a su chofer que ya no le diera importancia, que se encargaría de los daños, y cuando este chico sintió una mirada volteo hacia el auto con el que habían chocado…

Yugi había tomado su celular para saber que hora era, pero este se le resbalo de la mano y callo al piso entonces tubo que agacharse a recojerlo.

Cuando Yami volteo hacia el lugar donde sentía aquella mirada no pudo ver a nadie a si que ya no le tomo importancia y se volteo para subirse nuevamente al auto, en eso Yugi se había levantado y pudo observar como ese chico ya se había subido a su auto y se iba.

Después de lo sucedido Yugi y Joey ya no tuvieron ganas de ir al parque de diversiones lo habían pospuesto para otro dia, mejor regresaron a lo que ahora era su nueva casa en Cd. Domino, un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Era la hora de la cena y Yugi estaba dando gracias por los alimentos.

-y también debería agradecerle a ustedes que me hayan aceptado en su familia después de que mi casa se incendiara, mis padres deben estar muy agradecidos también por permitirme tener una familia nuevamente gracias ustedes.

-Joey y su padre solo le siguieron la corriente con la mentira que le habían hecho creer a Yugi sobre su antigua vida.

Mientras tanto Tea y Yami habían hecho reservaciones en un lujoso restaurant.

-Yami, es que caso no puedes olvidar a Yugi y aceptarme solo a mi?, el murió hace 5 años, ya debes olvidarlo

-Tea deja eso, ya te dije que si me voy a comprometer contigo, que mas quieres de mi?

-no me importa si es una mentira pero quiero que me digas que me amas

Yami suspiro un poco y entonces lo dijo…

-esta bien Tea, "te amo"

-ella al escuchar la forma tan seca en que se lo había dicho, solo se levanto y se fue de ahí, y Yami ni se molesto en seguirla siguió disfrutando de su cena…

Yami llegaba al parque de diversiones hacia años que no pasaba por ahí, desde la ultima vez que había ido con Yugi.

Al entrar su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia al carrusel, y al verlo no pudo evitar recordar la ultima vez que habia visto en el a Yugi, aquel die en que Yugi había llorado al enterarse de que no podría viajar al extranjero y donde el le había prometido a su querido niño que le obsequiaría una pintura a su regreso…

Entonces dirigió su vista hacia una de las paredes

-te parece bien ahí?

-si me parecer perfecto, si es ahí entonces todos podrán apreciarlo desde el carrusel.

-bien, y entonces cual será el tema del mural?

-el cielo, será el cielo.

-su chofer, guardaespaldas y mano derecha aquel que le había servido por años, es quien se estaba encargando de lo necesario para el concurso.

-tienes algún pintor en mente?

-un artista de renombre no seria interesante, mejor hagamos una convocatoria y lo escogeremos cuando hayamos recibido sus trabajos, y el ganador podrá exhibir sus pinturas en nuestra galería, permitiremos que cualquiera participe asi lograremos que esto sea un gran evento…

Y HASTA AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO, SABEN ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD, LOS AMIGOS, FAMILIA Y TODO ESO POR ESO YA NO ME DA TANTO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ADEMAS NO PARECE QUE ESTE FIC ESTE GUSTANDO YA QUE AL PARECER A EXCEPCION DE 2 PERSONAS NADIE MAS DEJA REVIEWS, ENTONCES ESTABA PENSADO EN QUE TAL VEZ DEBERIA POSPONERLO POR UN TIEMPO, PERO SI HAY GENTE QUE ME DIGA QUE NO QUIERE QUE LO DEJE PS TRATARE DE ESTAR DANDOME TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, AL MENOS 4 REVIEWS PARA QUE EL FIC SIGA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!.


	9. Chapter 9

Yami quiso ir de compras, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía a pasear por el centro de Japon, recorrió una que otra tienda de ropa deportiva, hasta entrar al centro comercial donde anduvo viendo diferentes tiendas hasta que entro a una en especial que le llamo la atención.

Pero para su mala suerte Tea lo encontró y ya no quiso despegarse de el.

-Tea porque me estas siguiendo?

-tenemos muchas cosas que discutir sobre lo de nuestro compromiso, no olvides que tu madre y mis padres cenaran con nosotros mañana podríamos anunciarlo esa noche.

-ah?, nuestro compromiso?, porque no solo lo anunciamos y ya?

-no es tan simple como eso.

-y porque hacerlo complicado, después hablaremos, me voy.

Yugi estaba buscando algún regalo para Joey asi que entro en una tienda que le llamo la atención, y estuvo ahí viendo por un rato, estaba buscando unos zapatos deportivos (tenis) para regarle, cuando por fin los encontró se dirgio a la caja y pago por ellos asi que sin mas se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir, en la puerta vio un anuncio que llamo su atención…

Era una invitación artística sobre un concurso para la creación de un mural para el parque de diversiones del Grupo Global, le pareció que a Joey le interesaría asi que saco un papel y anoto sobre el lo referente al evento, y asi se disponía a irse.

Yami ya se habia cansado de ver asi que estaba por salir de aquella tienda departamental cuando justo a la puerta puedo ver algo que lo dejo en shock.

-era Yugi, su Yugi ahí a pocos metros de el, pero aquel joven ya salía de la tienda asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió detrás de el, pero desafortunadamente algunas personas se atravesaban en su camino haciéndole perder tiempo, cuando salió del centro comercial casi perdió de vista a su objetivo, pero pudo verlo cruzando la calle asi que atravesándose entre los autos que pasaban corrió hacia el gritando su nombre, pero por mas que gritaba aquel joven no parecía hacerle caso.

Lo vio descender por las escaleras que iban hacia el subterráneo, asi que apresuro el paso y se metió a donde mismo, pero cuando trato de ubicarlo aquel chico ya había tomado el tren, solo pudo observarlo a través de la ventana, asi el tren se fue dejando a un pensativo Yami.

Abatido regreso al parque de diversiones, estaba donde el carrusel pensando en su amado.

-Yugi, mi Yugi a donde quiera que voy, te veo… veo personas idénticas a ti… aunque ya no estas mas a mi lado, ahora estas en el mundo de los cielos pero ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo frente a mi?

Esa noche Yami se quedo hasta tarde en el parque de diversiones pensando en todos los maravillosos momentos que paso en ese lugar junto a Yugi.

**Al dia siguiente**

Yami observaba una carpeta con diferentes pinturas, hubo una que le pareció buena asi que escogió esa como la de la persona ganadora, leyó el nombre del dueño al parecer se llamaba Jaden Wheeler.

Yugi y Joey habían ido al parque de diversiones, estaban parados cerca del carrusel mientras hablaban.

-mira Jaden ese es el lugar donde se supone que harán el mural

-Heba por favor, porque me inscribiste en ese concurso no quiero hacer ese mural

-vamos Jaden no digas eso, no te emociona haber ganado?, toda la gente que venga aquí podrá admirar tu pintura, ademas cuando termines el mural te dare un obsequio… te dare un anillo de compromiso!

-Joey(jaden) miro sorprendido a Heba(yugi)

-no crees que es hora de formalizar lo nuestro?

-Joey solo sonrio y abrazo a Yugi feliz, para luego tomar a Yugi de la mano e irse a divertir a los juegos.

Después de terminar de hablar sobre lo de los preparativos para lo del mural, Yami quiso desestresarse asi que se olvido del trabajo y se fue a pasear por el parque, se sento en una banca frente al carrusel, saco de su bolsillo aquella cadena parecida a la que le había regalado a Yugi años antes y comenzó a pensar…

*-Yugi, yo ahora te dejare ir, te olvidare… pero antes quisiera verte una vez mas, aunque se que eso no es posible, por favor solo una vez mas…

Yami sintio sus ojos húmedos al pensar en su amado, levanto su mirada y sintio que el piso debajo de sus pies desaparecia al ver a Yugi en el carrusel sonriente, diciendo adiós y bajo su vista dolido sonrio con tristeza conteniendo las lagrimas y levanto nuevamente la mirada hacia aquel carrusel, y entonces…

…lo vio de nuevo, aquel chico sonriente diciendo adiós…

Impresionado se paro al instante de aquella banca y como hipnotizado sin dejar de ver a aquel joven se acerco hacia el carrusel…

No podía creer lo que veía, era Yugi su Yugi ahí en el carrusel, asi que sin perderlo de vista corrió alrededor de la barandilla sin dejar de observarlo.

Cuando por fin termino el recorrido, Yugi bajo del caballo en el que iba y paso junto a Yami, para llegar hasta donde un joven rubio lo esperaba, asi comenzó a caminar junto con aquel joven, mientras que Yami aun en shock se quedo parado observándolos para luego de unos segundos recapacitar y correr detrás de aquella pareja…

Yami corrió hacia donde estaban aquellos dos jóvenes mientras gritaba el nombre de Yugi, pero este nuevamente no le hacia caso.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzarlos, tomo a Yugi del brazo y lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo desesperadamente.

-eres Yugi, no es asi?, eres Yugi, mi Yugi!

-Yugi lo miraba extrañado,¿ quien era aquel joven?, y porque lo llamaba Yugi?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Joey empujo a Yami haciéndolo caer al suelo, para luego tomar a Yugi de la mano y comenzar a correr… cuando Yami trato de ir detrás de ellos fue detenido por su grupo de guardaespaldas que le impidieron el paso sin darle oportunidad a que les explicara la situación..

Yami no hizo caso y los hizo a un lado para correr hacia donde aquellos dos se habían ido.

Mientras tanto Joey y Yugi corrian hasta que Yugi se detuvo, pidiéndole explicaciones a Joey…

-jaden quien es Yugi?, porque esa personas me llamaba asi?, el parecía conocerme, tal vez sea alguien que conocí en el pasado, el podría ayudarme a recuperar la memoria

-maldición Heba!, cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo… eras hijo de un amigo de mi padre y debido a un incendio perdiste a tu familia y hogar y nosotros te hemos cuidado por 5 años, que caso es muy difícil creer lo que yo digo?

-no es eso Jaden.. yo solo…

-si no me crees porque no vas y le preguntas a ese tipo!- Joey se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Yugi solo lo miro desconcertado pero no fue detrás de el y aunque le gritaba que se detuviera el no hacia caso asi que solo se perdió de vista, Yugi trato de ir detrás de el pero cuando estaba por hacerlo ese chico del parque lo detuvo nuevamente…

-Yugi!

-tu me conoces?

-mi nombre es Heba, tu me conoces?

-eres Yugi, mi Yugi!

-soy yo, Yami, no me recuerdas?- acerca sus manos hacia el rostro de Yugi y lo toma para poder verlo a los ojos. Yugi trato de zafarse de su agarre pero Yami lo abrazo protectoramente…

-porque estas haciendo esto?, te equivocas de persona, Yugi aventó a Yami y corrió hacia donde estaba el autobús, se subió en el y trato de ignorar lo que había sucedido, pero Yami no perdería esa oportunidad de saber si era realmente Yugi, asi que tomo un atajo y corrió hacia donde seria la siguiente parada de aquel autobús.

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hasta que llego a aquella parada y logro tomar el autobús.

Se acerco hacia donde Yugi estaba sentado y lo encaro…

-porque me haces esto?

Yami saco su billetera, y de ella tomo la fotografía donde aparecían ellos dos cubiertos de barro en la playa, aquella foto que Yami había recogido el dia del accidente.

Yami se la mostro…

-mira esa eres tu, somos tu y yo en la playa, no lo recuerdas?, esa casa que se ve al fondo es donde vivías con tu madre y tu padre, aquella casa donde yo tocaba el piano para ti, donde tu y yo jugábamos y corriamos!

-estas bromeando verdad Yugi, claro que recuerdas todo verdad?

- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llamo asi?, ni nombre es Heba!

-no!, tu eres Yugi!, tienes que recordarlo!

-Yugi hizo a un lado a Yami y bajo del autobús para luego correr entre las calles, seguido de Yami que por nada del mundo pensaba dejarlo escapar, hasta que por fin lo alcanzo…

-Yugi tu amabas el carrusel, siempre te querías subir en el aunque yo me burlara de ti

-que diablos pasa contigo, alejate de mi!

-Yugi, no lo recuerdas?

-antes de irme al extranjero te dije que te amaba, lo recuerdas?, tu y yo íbamos a ir juntos a estudiar al extranjero ese era nuestro suelo, pero tu no pudiste ir y yo te prometi que cuando regresara se obsequiaría una pintura!

-dejame en paz mi nombre es Heba y no conozco a nadie que se llame Yugi!

Yugi al no poderse librar del agarre de Yami, comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de la gente…

-ayuda! Me asaltan!

La gente que estaba cerca se acerco hacia la pareja haciendo que Yami soltara a Yugi, lo cual Yugi aprovecho para huir, mientras que Yami estaba teniendo problemas con aquellas personas.

Yugi regreso a su local, a aquella tienda de ropa y accesorios que hacia un par de años el y Joey habían logrado abrir con algunos ahorros que habían juntado, allí la esperaba su amiga Rebeca quien le ayuda con la tienda.

Ya era tarde asi que se dispusieron a cerrar y se fueron Yugi y Rebeca por algo de comer, mientras cerca de ahí Yami los observaba irse, solo los vio para luego fijarse bien en la zona.

Se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su mansión, esa noche tendría muchas cosas en que pensar…


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos, antes que nada, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones si se preguntan porque le puse a Yugi el nombre de Heba, es por que Heba es el Yugi del antiguo Egipto en los fics, osea Yugi moreno (tengo entendido que Heba significa juego en Egipto asi como Yugi también significa juego en Japon) y otra cosa gracias a Guest por preguntar, a veces menciono a Yugi como el y a veces como ella, esto fue porque al principio no sabia si dejarlo como mujer u hombre pero ya me decidi y quedara como hombre por lo tanto ya los capítulos siguientes lo estare mencionando como "el".

También gracias a Kathy. Z1, 3liiza luniita, LOVELESS, y Circe 98, y disculpen la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo, y sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo ya el capitulo.

**Mientras Yugi y Joey cenaban**

-sabes Jaden esa persona debe ser incapaz de olvidar a la persona a la que amaba, tal vez me parezco a esa persona.

-porque lo dices?

-porque el seguía llamándome Yugi insistentemente

-y que fue lo que hiciste?

-pues le dije que se equivocaba de persona y que me dejara en paz.

-Joey parecía molesto antes los comentarios de Yugi, el lo noto asi que ya no dijo nada, solo termino de comer y se fue hacia su habitación, en la cual después de haber entrado se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomo su libreta donde hacia los bocetos de los diseños de ropa que haría para la nueva temporada para poner a la venta en su tienda.

Con Yami

-el había decidido no ir a casa esa noche, y se fue hacia la casa de la playa donde estuvo pensando sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde con aquel chico.

Cuando bajo las escaleras para irse de aquel lugar, cuando encontró una nota al inicio de las escaleras, esa nota llamo su atención ya que no la había visto cuando yo, asi que la tomo y comenzó a leerla…

-Yami se suponía que hoy anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso, pero si estas leyendo esto se supone que entonces no nos vimos, por que tu aun sigues buscando a Yugi, antes que estar conmigo, no es asi?, estoy tan triste… pero lo único que puedo hacer es amarte…

Yami…te amo… adiós…

Yami al leer esto, salió de la casa presuroso de la casa, afuera estaba el auto de Tea pero no la vio cerca asi que fue hacia la parte trasera de la casa y ahí puedo ver a Tea que avanzaba decidida hacia al mar.

Yami no podía creer lo que veía, y sin mas corrió hacia donde Tea estaba, y a pesar de que el le gritaba que se detuviera, ella no hacia caso a sus gritos, fue hasta que Yami logro alcanzarla y la sujeto para que no cometiera una locura.

-suéltame, a ti no te importo!, tu no me quieres, incluso si hago esto a ti no te importara por que tu no me amas!, si me muero como el, es será la única forma de que yo pueda entrar en tu corazón!

-Tea ya basta! Que diablos pasa contigo!?

Después de haberla sacado prácticamente a rastras del agua, Yami la llevo a la casa de Mai, la cual al ver entrar a Yami cargando a Tea y los dos empapados a gritar como una loca a Yami.

-Yami que fue lo que sucedió?, que fue lo que le hiciste, tu imbécil!, que no es suficiente que ella te ame?, tiene que morir para que tu puedas aceptarla?!, por que diablos no fuiste hoy a la cena de compromiso?, fue por Yugi no es asi?, detén esto, ¿tu en verdad no quieres comprometerte verdad?, entonces deten esto antes de que lastimes mas a mi hija!, -comienza a golpearlo en el pecho, pero Yami no se defendía, ni decía palabra alguna, fue entonces que el padre de Yugi la hizo a un lado para que se tranquilizara-

El padre de Yugi dejo ahí a Mai con su berrinche y acompaño a Yami a la salida…el tomo su auto y se fue a casa, pero en el camino tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar a a su guardaespaldas y mano derecha…

-hola soy yo, perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que investigues a alguien llamado Heba Wheeler (osea Yugi, ya que se supone que fue adoptado por la familia de Joey, por eso le puse ese apellido).

**Al dia siguiente **

Yugi y Rebecca estaban en la tienda cuando llego el papa de Joey a "visitarlas".

-Yugi mi querido hijo, pero mira que cansado te ves, por que no vas a casa a descansar mientras yo me hago cargo de la tienda?

-claro que no, no quieras tomarnos el pelo anciano. Dijo Rebecca molesta mientras seguía al anciano que se acercaba a la caja registradora.

Pero al ver que había sido notado se hizo el desentendido, pero Yugi se acerco a la caja y saco algo de dinero.

-Yugi no lo hagas!, siempre hace lo mismo, sabes que ese dinero lo utiliza para apuestas

-tu cierra la boca mocosa!

Rebecca al ver que Yugi no parece hacerle caso se voltea a otra lado para no seguir viendo al viejo, y Yugi aprovecha para abrir la caja registradora y sacar algo de dinero que pretendía darle al viejo, pero este no solo tomo lo que Yugi le dio, si no que tambien saco todo lo que había en la caja.

-te lo pagare después Yugi, gracias y adiós- se va y entonces Rebecca voltea y cuando ve que se había llevado todo el dinero, se fue gritando detrás de el.

-viejo regresa! Ese es mi dinero!- lo alcanza y comienza a pelear con el.

Yugi solo suspiro y los ignoro, cuando escucho que alguien preguntaba por el precio de unas prendas.

-que precio tiene esta camisa?

-Yugi contesta el precio pero aun sigue mirando la caja vacía, asi que no presta atención a la persona que le estaba hablando, pero cuando se de vuelta y ve quien es aquella persona queda bastante sorprendido.

-era nada mas y nada menos que el chico del dia anterior, el que lo había estado persiguiendo, pero no tomo importancia y solo lo trato como a un cliente mas.

-buscas algo en especial?

-Yami no contesto solo camino un poco mirando alrededor, observando las prendas y luego se voltea nuevamente hacia Yugi y con una sonrisa apunto su dedo hacia el, Yugi solo lo miraba sin entender lo que trataba de decir.

-necesito que vayas a un lugar conmigo, tienes tiempo verdad?

-no estoy ocupado, asi que no puedo

-Yami suspiro y luego dijo: cuanto cuesta todo lo que hay en la tienda?, si lo compro todo ya no estarás ocupado, cierto?

Yugi solo lo observo molesto

-sabes no tengo paciencia para esto, asi que porque no te vas?

-acaso no te interesa saber que es lo que quiero?, por favor solo dame un poco de tiempo, te lo ruego- se acerca a el y lo acorrala contra el mostrador- mientras le pone una carita de cachorro abandonado, pero ni con esa cara logra convencerlo, Yami se da por vencido y decide irse.

-me voy por ahora, pero espero verte en otra ocasion

-no habrá una próxima vez, asi que deja de molestarme

-eso no te lo prometo, las coincidencias existen- se aleja sonriente

Yugi sale de la tienda y ve alejarse a aquel chico, pero antes de que se de cuenta, Yami voltea al sentir la mirada de Yugi sobre el, y le dice adiós con la mano acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa- Yugi solo se sorprende y regresa hacia adentro, lo cual hizo que Yami riera.

Algunas horas después Yugi bajaba del metro, llevaba consigo unas bolsas con algo de ropa que llevaría a la tienda, cuando paso por uno de los pilares del lugar escucho una voz bastante conocida.

-vaya, eso debe pesar mucho, no?

-Yugi se dio la vuelta al reconocer aquella voz y volteo hacia donde estab aquella persona.

-que es lo que haces?

-esto debe ser una coincidencia, no te parece?

Yugi solo lo ignoro y trato de seguir, pero Yami lo siguió, Yugi caminaba rápido y Yami también y si Yugi se detenia el otro hacia lo mismo, esto comenzaba a irritar a Yugi.

-que no tienes nada mas que hacer?, pues me parece perfecto, entonces toma –baja las bolsas al suelo- cargalas, y se sigue caminando, Yami tomo las bolsas y se fue detrás de el, pero el no contaba con que pesarían tanto asi que apenas y podía seguirle el paso a Yugi y este al ver que el otro iba atrás se volteo para ver que es lo que pasaba y Yami al ver que Yugi volteo a verlo se hizo el fuerte cargando como si nada las bolsas, y cuando Yugi se volteo hacia el frente Yami dejo caer nuevamente las bolsas para arrastrarlas.

Después de lo pareció una eternidad para Yami, por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba el metro, asi que se subieron pero Yugi se sento junto a una colegiala, Yami no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad asi que con su hermosa le pidio a aquella chica que le dejar el asiento ya que quería sentarse junto a "su prometido", la cual acepto de inmediato y asi Yami se sentí junto a Yugi, pero este al ver a Yami sentado junto a el, se paro y se fue a hacia los asientos de enfrente junto a una señora, Yami solo sonrio divertido y se para para pedirla a la señora que le cambiara el asiento, la cual no se negó ante la petición de aquel joven tan guapo, y asi Yami se sento junto a "su prometido", para acurrucarse junto a el, aunque Yugi no estaba del todo contento con esto.

-te lo advierto no me molestes, estoy a punto de explotar -dijo Yugi un tanto molesto

-no me digas, y que piensas hacer al respecto?, Gritaras "asalto" otra vez?

-no me subestimes- ambos se miraron desafiantes.

Yami bajo un poco su mirada ya que hubo algo que llamo su atención, y entonces vio una cadena en el cuello de Yugi, una que se parecía a la que años antes el le habia regalado asi trato de tomarla, pero no conto con que Yugi gritara por eso.

-donde crees que estas tocándome?- todas las personas en aquel vagón voltearon a ver a los 2 tricolores.

Yami solo sonrio y paso su brazo por los hombros de Yugi

-no se preocupen solo estamos teniendo una pelea de enamorados, perdonen las molestias y abrazo a Yugi como su fuera su novio para luego decirle " ya mi amor no te enojes, si?

-Yugi solo miro a Yami incrédulo, para luego tocar a Yami en el pecho al observar la tarjeta de pase de la estacion del metro.

-donde crees que estas tocando- fueron las palabras divertidas de Yami al tomar la mano de Yugi y alejarla.

Cuando llegaron a la parada donde tenian que bajar, Yugi tomo las bolsas y saco la tarjeta para asi pasar sin problemas, pero cuando Yami trato de encontrar su tarjeta y no hallarla no le importo y se salto la protección, entonces un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo.

-se acaba de saltar sin pagar, tiene idea de cuanto es la multa por esto?

-Yugi miraba a Yami sonriente al verlo en problemas asi que le enseño la tarjeta y se siguió como si nada, entonces Yami comprendió que Yugi se la había que saco su tarjeta de crédito y le dijo al guardia que se cobrara, pero el sujeto lo miro molesto.

-va a tener que acompañarme

-que?

-si, va a tener que acompañarme- lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la oficina de la estación del metro.

-Yami no tubo mas remedio que llamar a su ayudante para que fuera a recogerlo

Cuando llego a su oficina en la entrada se topo con Mai

-te estuve esperando mucho tiempo… ayer me porte muy grocera, yo no debi decirte todo eso, lo siento.

-no se preocupe por eso, yo también tengo que disculparme por lo sucedido.

-por favor cuida bien de mi hija- se va-

Yami subio hasta su oficina para encontrar en ella a Tea…

Perdonen si no esta muy entretenido pero fue lo que salió, les prometo actualizar el este fin de semana, nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Chapter 11

Yami subió hasta su oficina para encontrar en ella a Tea…

-Tea te encuentras bien?, tu cara no luce muy bien.

-no es nada, estoy bien

- lamento, lo de anoche

No, soy yo quien debe disculparse por darte problemas

-bien, te espero en la reunión

Durante la reunión en la sala de conferencias hablaban sobre su proyecto de contactar algunas tiendas para trabajar con ellas.

-Tea a cuantas marcas vamos a contactar?

-serán alrededor de 20, en la pagina 12 esta la lista de las elegidas- Yami reviso la lista y unas sonrisa apareció en su rostro el encontrar entre los nombre la tienda de Yugi, asi que acepto el proyecto de inmediato.

Después de que el proyecto fuera aceptado Tea se dispuso a llamar a todas las tienda elegidas.

-hola?, hablo a la tienda "Mago Oscuro", hablo del Grupo Global, estamos interesados en trabajar con ustedes

-si, aquí es, y agradezco que nos tomaran en cuenta pero no estamos interesados gracias.

-quien era Rebecca?

-era del Grupo Global, pero ya les dije que no estamos interesados

-bien hecho.

Mientras platicaban el guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza de Yami los vigilaba de cerca mientras tomaba anotaciones…

-la tienda "Magos Oscuro" inicio hace 2 años cuando Rebecca Hawkins y Heba Motou se asociaron ambos son diseñadores famosos en el area.

-que sabes sobre su familia?

-sus únicos parientes son Marik Ishtar y su padre que viven cerca de la tienda.

-que clase de relación tiene con el?

-la verdad es que viven juntos, asi que creo que son mas que amigos. En cuanto a ese joven Marik es el mismo que esta a cargo de pintar el mural.

Yami al escuchar eso bajo de inmediato a la zona del carrusel donde aquel chico estaba pintando el mural, lo miro por unos segundos y camino hacia el hasta detenerse detrás.

-asi que parece que mi intuición no estaba equivocada

Al escuchar eso Marik volteo para toparse con Yami

-hola, soy Yami Atemu, al decir su nombre Marik hizo una mueca de disgusto y solo apretó la mano, Yami noto esto y sonrió satisfecho.

-necesita algo?

Tenia curiosidad por como iba lo del mural, solo es eso

-esta tratando de molestarme?

-no, yo solo estoy muy interesado en este proyecto y en ti también- sonríe.

-la razón por la que estoy interesado en este mural, es por un chico que aunque se fue de este mundo sigue viviendo en mi corazón pero repentinamente un día el apareció frente a mis ojos, ¿puedes entender como me siento?- suspira.

-sabes… yo no pienso renunciar a esa persona, asi que estaré muy al pendiente de esto, hasta luego y se va con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientas tanto desde el balcón que daba al carrusel Tea había visto todo así que saco su celular y de inmediato llamo a Mai.

-mama, la persona que Yami vio ayer podría ser en realidad Yugi

-que dices!, de que hablas?

-Marik esta aquí, el ha regresado

Mai al escuchar esto se dejo caer en el sofá angustiada.

Tea se apresuro a bajar hasta donde estaban ellos encontrándose a Yami que ya se iba intento hablar con el, pero este solo la ignoro y siguió su camino, asi que Tea se fua hasta donde estaba Marik.

-Malik?

El mencionado al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba levanto la vista para toparse de frente a Tea.

-estoy decepcionada, crei que te daría gusto verme hermano- y asi ambos se fueron a unas bancas para poder platicar…

- esto es tan gracioso, Yugi abandono a su familia para irse contigo, como fue que hiciste que cayera a tus pies?

-no te burles, tu no sabes nada, además fuiste tu la culpable de que el no pueda recordar nada gracias a ese accidente.

-lo que yo hice no fue bueno, pero tu eres increíble acaso no fuiste tu el que le mintió y se lo llevo lejos con engaños, me pregunto que hará cuando se entere de lo que hiciste?

-escúchame bien Tea, no te metas con Yugi, por que no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

- y tu acaso no te das cuenta de donde estamos?, esto es el Grupo Global y la persona con la que acabas de hablar es Yami Atemu, el hombre que no podía seguir viviendo después de la muerte de Yugi, sabiendo eso como es posible que se te haya ocurrido venir a pintar aquí?

-vete, yo no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo

-espera, pronto me voy a comprometer con Yami, asi que yo no puedo permitir que Yugi interfiera en esto, vete con el de inmediato.

-eso no lo decides tu Tea, y no pienso irme solo porque tu quieres

-tienes que irte, o acaso ya lo olvidaste?, aunque yo atropelle a Yugi, fuiste tu quien se lo llevo de este mundo, todo es tu culpa!

Mientras Yugi hacia bocetos de nuevos modelos de ropa, comenzó a recordar a Yami y en su cara de desconcierto cuando el guardia de seguridad se lo llevo con el, asi que eso hizo que una ligera risa saliera de su boca.

Ya era tarde y Malik no llegaba asi que Yugi se puso una chamarra y salió a buscarlo, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que Malik estaba justo afuera tirado de borracho asi que Yugi l despertó para poder hacer que entrara a la casa, pero este no hizo caso a su petición y lo que hizo fue tomarlo del mentón…

-dime Yugi tu eres feliz estando aquí conmigo?

-que si soy feliz?, claro que lo soy, mas de lo que puedes imaginar- al escuchar esto Marik solo abrazo a Yugi quien no dudo en responderle el abrazo, mientras eran observados desde el puente peatonal por cierto chico de ojos carmesí que los miraba con tristeza al ver que Yugi era feliz sin tenerlo en su vida.

Al dia siguiente Yami revisaba la lista de las tiendas que ya habían aceptado hacer tardo con el, pero noto que la tienda de Yugi no había aceptado, por que Yami pregunto de inmediato el porque de esa…

-Tea porque la tienda "Mago oscuro" no acepto nuestra oferta?

-dijeron que no estaban interesados, asi que no insistí

-y te rindes tan fácilmente?

-como dices?

-te rendirás asi a la primera?, no harás otro intento?

**Mientras tanto…**

-tiene sentido que nos pida que desocupemos el local de inmediato?

-les dije en un principio que si alguien quería el lugar tendrían que dejarlo

-el comprador me pidió que hiciera esto

-quien es el?, hablaremos con el

-lo siento, pero el trato esta hecho, yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ustedes.

Mientras el hombre se iba, Yugi y Rebecca se sentaron en los escalones de la tienda lamentándose por lo sucedido…

-nos quedamos sin tienda y ahora que haremos?- solloza

-vamos no es tan malo Rebecca, solo debemos conseguir otro lugar – trataba de consolarla pero ella lloraba a mares, estaban tan entretenidos en eso que no notaron que al lado de ellos se estaciono una lujosa camioneta que bajo el vidrio de su ventana mostrando a un chico de ojos carmesí que solo miraba la escena.

-soy una persona horrible no es asi?- le pregunto a su guardaespaldas, mientras no dejaba de mirar aquella escena que casi le dio remordimiento de conciencia a lo que este solo asintió mientras una risa se formaba en sus labios para luego irse de ahí.

Mientras tanto Yugi llego en busca de Marik al parque de diversiones, Marik estaba en el andamio pintando cuando escucho como Yugi lo llamaba…

-Marik!

-Yugi?, que estas haciendo aquí-voltea para todos lados para ver si alguien los ve.

-creí que estarías mas feliz de verme!

-vámonos, ha que has venido?

-nos quedamos sin tienda

-que dices, que paso?

-ya no importa, al menos no tendré que seguir levantándome temprano, asi que podre descansar. Oye puedo subir contigo a pintar?

-no

-porque no?, por favor!

-esta bien, pero con una condición, no debes volver a venir a este lugar porque me distraes.

-si, lo prometo.- Marik ayudo a Yugi a subir con cuidado, tomaron una brocha cada uno y asi comenzar a pintar manchándose uno a otro con pintura y riendo, mientras Yami paseaba en uno de los juegos mecánicos, que era una especie de mini tranvía que hacia recorridos por todo el parque desde lo alto, entonces algo llamo su atención.. una risa que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba, asi que volteo de inmediato para toparse con la escena de aquella pareja, y solo los observo hasta perderlos de vista, realmente le dolía no poder ser el, la causa de las risas del chico de ojos amatistas.

**Al dia siguiente **

-hola Rebecca Hopkins?, hablo del Grupo Global aun estamos interesados en trabajar con ustedes, puede venir a la oficinas del grupo hoy a las 3pm?.

-si soy yo, claro que si, ahí estaré – cuelga-, si aun tenemos una oportunidad debo avisarle a Yugi- toma su celular y comienza a marcarle pero este no contesta asi que Rebeca solo le deja un mensaje de voz, para luego dirigirse hacia las oficinas.

Que es esto?

-es un contrato

-si, eso lo se pero crei que esto seria solo una junta informativa

-que pasa?, no estas de acuerdo con los términos?

-no, no es eso lo que pasa es que tengo que confirmarlo con mi compañero para poder tomar una decisión.

-pero no hay tiempo para eso, el contrato debe ser firmado hoy, pero si no quieres entonces tendremos que contactar a otra tienda, tu decides si dejas pasar esta oportunidad.

-Rebecca al escuchar eso, aunque dudosa acepto firmar dejando a un muy contento chico de ojos carmesí, para luego salir la oficina de este y contactar a Yugi…

-Yugi debes venir, ya he firmado el contrato

-que dices!, tienes que rechazarlo

-no podemos, la penalización es de 10 veces mayor de lo que tendremos de ganancias por este contrato.

-esta bien, voy para allá.

Yugi en cuanto llego fue atendido por la secretaria quien lo llevo hasta las oficinas.

-aquí es donde esta la encargada de los tratos con las personas de las tiendas elegidas

-gracias por su ayuda, me podría decir con quien debo dirigirme?

-si, seria con aquella joven de cabellos café, su nombre es Tea Valentine– señala a la chica mencionada que estaba de espaldas. Asi que se acerco hasta ella.

-Tea Valentine?

-si, soy…no termino de hablar cuando ya había tirado sus carpetas al suelo por la impresión de estar frente a el, estaba tan pálida por el susto.

-hola soy Heba Ishtar mucho gusto

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que en eso entro el guardaespaldas de Yami, que escoltaría a Yugi hasta la oficina del jefe.

-Heba Ishtar?, por aquí por favor el jefe lo esta esperando- Yugi se adelanto pero cuando el guardaespaldas estaba por ir detrás de Yugi, Tea lo detuvo…

-tu lo sabias, no es asi?, ambos lo sabían no es asi?, y me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo!, pero el no contesto nada solo sonrió en forma de satisfacción ante la reacción de Tea y después se fue detrás de Yugi.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de vidrio, pero a partir de ahí el guardaespaldas le indico a Yugi que debía entrar, y que asi lo hizo, entro y se topo con que la persona que decían lo estaba esperando estaba en su silla en dirección a la ventana dándole la espalda, pero no le tomo importancia y se presento de forma educada.

-Hola soy Heba Ishtar, soy de la tienda "Mago Oscuro"- espero unos segundos en recibir contestación de la persona que le daba la espalda, pero nada, asi que comenzó a molestarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de aquella persona…

-enserio Yugi, tienes tan poca paciencia, dijo esto mientras le daba vuelta a su silla- Yugi al escuchar esa voz se dio volteo y se topo de frente con nada mas y nada menos que el chico que siempre lo perseguía, quien sonreía triunfante ante la expresión de desconcierto de Yugi.

SALUDOS!

Tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones, pero antes una disculpa enorme ya se que me tarde mucho, pero comenzó la semana de exámenes, y por fin cuando termino y logre hacer el capitulo cometí la idiotez de no guardarlo, asi que ya se imaginaran mi coraje este capitulo no me gusto tanto como quedo la segunda vez, pero ni modo.

Aclaración 1- realmente no soporto la pareja Joey x Yugi, asi que decidí cambiar a Joey por Malik, bueno no es que me guste tampoco esta pareja, pero por lo menos la tolero mas.

Aclaración 2- Malik a veces será mencionado como Marik, como en este capitulo, la razón es porque recuerden que como Malik huyo con Yugi y cambiaron sus identidades y ahora se hace llamar Marik.

Aclaración 3- ya que cambie a Marik entonces también creo que debo cambiar los apellidos de los personajes, serán: Mai Valentine, Tea Valentine, Malik Valentine pero como huyo cambio su apellido Valentine por el de su padre ahora es Marik Ishtar, y en cuanto a Yugi era Motou, pero ya que Malik cambio su identidad ahora es Heba Ishtar.

Espero que haya quedado claro, si hay alguna duda favor de preguntar, nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Chapter 12

-enserio Yugi, tienes tan poca paciencia, dijo esto mientras le daba vuelta a su silla- Yugi al escuchar esa voz se dio volteo y se topo de frente con nada mas y nada menos que el chico que siempre lo perseguía, quien sonreía triunfante ante la expresión de desconcierto de Yugi.

-vaya, no pareces muy feliz de verme- se rasca la cabeza

-porque estas tu aquí?

-yo soy la persona que esta a cargo de todo esto- le señala un letrero sobre su escritorio que dice "Presidente Yami Atemu"

-tu planeaste todo esto, no?

-si

-entonces hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió y que ese contrato nunca se firmo

-estas dispuesto a asumir los cargos por cancelación?

-si tengo que pagar, entonces lo hare

Yami se levanta y va hacia donde Yugi

-y cuando será eso entonces?- le toma la mano

-mientras eso sucede, hagamos un buen trabajo- y mueve su mano junto con la de Yugi haciendo como si en verdad estuvieran cerrando el trato.

-que deseas obtener de esto?-intenta soltar su mano pero Yami no se lo permite.

-tu fuiste el que me obligo ha hacer estas cosas

-no puedes retenerme con dinero, y no soy la persona que estas buscando.

-la luz de tus ojos, tu voz, incluso el roce de tus manos, es el mismo.

-esto es tan divertido, aferrarse a algo que habías decidido era tu especialidad en ese entonces- suelta su mano para dirigirse hacia su escritorio y presionar un botón, llamando así a uno de las secretarios.

-llamo usted, señor?

-el es Heba Ishtar de la tienda "Mago Oscuro", el se encargara de los diseños de la nueva marca.

-gusto en conocerlo joven Heba.-cuando Yugi estaba por retirarse Yami hablo nuevamente…

-"Heba", solo quiero que mantengas en mente, que esto es solo el principio- se acerca a el hasta que sus rostros están peligrosamente cerca, aunque Yugi no se movió ni un centímetro parecía estar esperando a que Yami hiciera algo.

-que pasa "Heba", no querías irte ya?- el mencionado solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, se veía bastante molesto.

En cuanto a Yami se quedo ahí en su oficina, saco su cartera y la abrió para poder observar la foto donde ellos dos estaban en la playa cubiertos de lodo, desde el dia en que había encontrado esa foto en el suelo en aquel accidente, la había conservado y de vez en cuando pasaba sus ratos admirándola.

-Heba no lo tomes a mal, nuestro presidente es así

-como puede tener ese puesto una persona asi?

-estas loco?, el es el hijo de la dueña del Grupo Global, algún dia todo esto le pertenecerá, además que el tiene una prometida maravillosa.

-prometida?

-su nombre es Tea Valentine, es quien esta a cargo del proyecto, tendrás que trabajar con ella.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a una oficina donde estaban trabajando algunos miembros del equipo que lideraba Tea, la cual también estaba ahí, y al ver aparecer a Yugi no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa nuevamente.

-entonces, dime como te sientes después de haber visto al presidente?

-no hace falta decir nada, el dijo que estaría vigilando personalmente el proyecto- contesto el secretario.

-que dices!

-ya sabe, por la importancia que tiene este proyecto.

-entiendo, ahora vuelva a su trabajo- Tea al instante recupero su actitud desposta

-si, como usted diga- se va

-quiero que mantengas en mente que tus diseños para la nueva marca debes mostrármelos primero a mi.

-si, así lo hare- Yugi estaba por darse la vuelta para retirarse cuando Tea tomo en sus manos una taza de café que había en su escritorio, aunque Tea disimulaba muy bien sus nervios no pudo evitar temblar ante la cercanía de Yugi, asi que cuando tomo la taza, esta se le cayo de rompiéndose en pedazos, de inmediato Yugi intento ayudar a Tea para saber si estaba bien, acerco su mano a ella, pero Tea se la aventó alegando que todo esta bien.

-vete a ver los nuevos productos de las tiendas de moda y haz un reporte sobre eso para que me lo traigas.

Pero antes de que Yugi pudiera contestar algo Tea se levanto de su silla y salió de la oficina para ir a buscar a Yami.

-Yami, escuche que te reuniste con Heba Ishtar- Yami la ignoro y siguió en sus actividades.

-dime Yami, no te sorprendiste?, el luce tan similar a Yugi- pero Yami no volvió a contestarle nada, solo sonrió.

Será posible, que el chico que viste el dia del anuncio de nuestro compromiso haya sido el?

-si

-entonces, ya lo conocías cuando se hizo la búsqueda de las tiendas?, asi que me utilizaste para lograr traerlo a tu lado, no es asi!, pero otra vez no recibió respuesta de Yami.

-como puedes hacerme esto?, ¿que es lo que pretendes, acaso quieres convertir a ese chico en Yugi?

-dime Tea, no has pensado en que ese chico podría ser en verdad Yugi?

-acaso lo olvidas, Yugi murió!

-y si en verdad no murió?, y si en verdad esta con vida?, entonces deberíamos buscarlo no es asi?

Tea no respondió nada solo salió de la oficina y llamo a Mai, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba pasando, asi que se quedaron de ver en un restaurant cercano.

-Yami esta comenzando a cuestionar la muerte de Yugi, y si la memoria de Yugi regresa mientras se sigan viendo ¿que vamos a hacer mama?

-tranquilízate, por que estas tan preocupada?

-si recupera su memoria todos sabrán que yo fui quien la atropello

-y quien sabe acerca de esto?, nadie, no hay pruebas

-Malik lo sabe todo

-Malik escondió a Yugi por 5 años, si el intenta decir algo, acaso alguien le creería?

-no te preocupes por nada, solo por lograr que Yami se comprometa contigo, mañana es su cumpleaños no es asi?, invitemos a Yami y a su madre a festejar, tenemos que dejar una buena impresión.

Yo he apostado todo en ti, si quieres obtener lo que deseas tienes que deshacerte de los obstáculos, incluso si eso significa deshacerse de alguien, no hay excepciones, recuerda solo no me decepciones.

Después-de-un-rato-

Yugi se había ido a hacer lo que Tea le había indicado, así que estaba paseando por algunas de las mas lujosas tiendas de moda, después de dar un recorrido por una de las tiendas observando la ropa tomo varias prendas y se encerró en el probador para poder dibujarlas en su libreta, hasta que luego de un rato una de las empleadas le pidió que saliera.

Llevo todas las prendas hasta el mostrador para entregarlas y salir de ahí, pero la empleada le informo que todo ya había sido pagado, Yugi se extraño por eso así que fue en busca de la persona que había pagado por todo aunque ya sabia quien podría haber sido, y lo encontró cerca observando un estante de zapatos y bolsas entonces regreso al mostrador y tomo todo para luego ir hacia donde estaba Yami el cual ya se había sentado y ponerle encima todo lo que había recogido.

-sabes, no soy del tipo de persona que se impresiona con algo así, por favor piensa en un mejor método.

Entonces Yami se levanto y le puso encima a Yugi todas las prendas y decir: si esto no es suficiente entonces elige mas prendas- toma algunas bolsas y zapatos y los pone sobre las demás prendas.

-No, quiero usar todo esto!.

-piensas usarlos?, los compre como muestra para los nuevos diseños – sonríe pícaramente. Así que Yugi ya no dijo nada o solo dejo que Yami le siguiera echando encima mas cosas.

Se dirigieron hasta la caja y pagaron por todo para luego salir aunque Yugi era quien cargaba con todas las bolsas, mientras Yami que ya había salido estaba recargado en su auto pero se acerco a Yugi para ayudarlo con las bolsas pero este al ver que Yami estiro su mano para tomar las bolsas Yugi se hizo a un lado, aunque Yami intento hacer por segunda vez la respuesta de Yugi fue la misma aunque solo dijo: estoy bien, gracias.

Entonces Yami se dirigió hasta la puerta del conductor y la abrió mientras Yugi se había colocado en la puerta del copiloto, pero lo que Yami le dijo lo dejo con la boca abierta:

-te veo en la oficina- y con una sonrisa burlona se subió a su auto, pero antes de que arrancara Yugi le toco al vidrio de la ventana, el mayor bajo la ventana para decirle:

-que pasa, acaso querías subirte?

Yugi al escuchar eso solo negó con la cabeza

-ten cuidado con eso, son cosas muy caras- el pequeño al escuchar eso se quedo con la boca vierta y sin mas Yami arranco el auto y se fue, dejando tras de si a un Yugi que hacia berrinche con bolsas en mano, mientras que Yami solo saco el brazo por la ventana para decirle adiós.

Ya en la oficina Yugi terminaba de hacer los bocetos cuando Yami entro a la oficina y se sentó frente a el, solo lo observaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos amatistas, mientras tanto Tea que no había conseguido ver a Yami en todo el dia, se dirigía furiosa a la oficina al enterarse de que aquellos dos estaban juntos y solos.

Cuando llego hasta aquella oficina estaba dispuesta a entrar pero el guardaespaldas de Yami estaba sentado frente a esa puerta, y antes de que Tea tratara de entrar el ya la había detenido.

-no puedes pasar

-tengo que hablar con el!

-me dijo que no dejara pasar a nadie

Tea hizo otro intento por entrar pero nuevamente fue detenida, solo pudo observar con rabia por la puerta de vidrio como Yami miraba embelesado a Yugi.

Tea entonces fue hacia donde Malik y le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo, fue de esa forma que Malik se entero que Yugi había entrado a trabajar con Yami, ya que Yugi no le había dicho nada aun, entonces se fue como loca en busca de Yami y Yugi.

Yami miro su reloj, ya marcaban las 3pm así que se levanto y le dijo a Yugi :

-vámonos!

-aun no he terminado

-ya son las 3 en punto, es la hora en que te dije hace un rato que tenias que terminar los bocetos.

-es imposible que terminara con esto para las 3!

-hmp, no es irónico?, también me pediste algo imposible… acabo de encontrar a la persona que he estado buscando por 5 años, crees que seré capaz de renuncias a ella?- Yugi ignoro a Yami y siguió en lo suyo, entonces Yami tomo la hoja que Yugi estaba dibujando y la rompió.

-que crees que estas haciendo!

Entonces Yami tomo a Yugi de la mano y comenzó a caminar con el hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina y entrar en el elevador.

Mientras tanto Malik llegaba por el elevador de a un lado y salía de el para comenzar a caminar desesperado por todos lados gritando el nombre de Heba, y entonces llego hasta la oficina pero ya no había nadie, y detrás de el llegaba Tea pero al ver que la oficina estaba vacía salieron de ahí para seguirlos buscando.

Mientras tanto los dos tricolores estaban parados en la calle que estaba frente a la entrada del parque de diversiones…

-ese dia, lo salude desde ahí con mi mano-dijo Yami mientras dirigía su mirada hacia cierta terraza.

ese chico, tal vez estaba tan concentrado en verme, que no noto los autos que pasaban por aquí… el murió, realmente murió, aunque yo siempre crei que solo estaba desaparecido, así que todos los días he estado a punto de perder la cordura… el esta vivo , el regresara, esas eran los pensamientos que siempre he tenido y como si fuera un milagro el realmente regreso.

-oye…yo no

-por favor solo por hoy, solo has lo que te diga- en eso llega uno de los empleados de la compañía con el auto de Yami y ambos se suben sin darse cuenta que en eso llegaban Tea y Malik pero no pudieron oírlos cuando les gritaron ya que el auto ya se había ido.

Mientras-tanto…

El celular de Yugi comienza a sonar, pero antes de que logre contestarlo Yami se lo quita y lo esconde, para luego presionar el botón del estéreo, entonces aquella grabación comenzó a sonar:

_-Yugi, te sorprendí verdad?, estoy en tu habitación ahora, y estoy grabando esto en secreto, le pedi a tu madrastra que me permitiera ver tu habitación, mientras tu estas en la biblioteca, sabes yo siempre he querido decirte algo, Yugi… yo…de verdad…Te amo… dios esto es tan difícil… no se como lo tomaras… Yugi cuando escuches esto espero que tu me digas lo que sientes…_

Mientras escuchaban la cinta los ojos de Yami comenzaron a humedecerse y sus manos temblaban sobre el volante.

Entonces se detuvieron en aquella playa de siempre, bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la orilla para comenzar a platicar…

-sabes, yo nunca tuve el valor de decirle que lo amaba viéndolo a la cara, yo tenía miedo de que se burlara de mi, pero el me dijo:

-"Yami, te amo".

-ese chico Yugi debió ser muy valiente.

-claro que lo era, al menos mas que yo.

-"Heba", sabes lo que es el amor?- toma un boomerang y lo lanza para luego tomarlo de regreso y decir: el amor es algo que regresa; toma esta vez inténtalo tu- le da el boomerang y Heba lo lanza y así ambos comenzaron a correr por la playa jugando con aquel objeto, mientras reían, y de pronto Yugi cayo en la arena y Yami sin perder tiempo fue a levantarlo, pero Yugi se levanto riendo y le agradeció con una sonrisa a Yami.

-así es como debes sonreír- y entonces le extendió su mano a Yugi, y este aunque un poco desconfiado la acepto, para luego irse caminando y detenerse al llegar hacia el frente de la casa de la playa.

"Heba" se quedo observando aquella casa por unos segundos, para luego decir algo que dejaría a Yami con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-…yo… conozco este lugar!

Notas Finales

Saludos esta vez actualice rápido, y una disculpa porque apenas note que en uno de los capítulos anteriores en la conversación entre el padre de Malik y Yugi cuando le pide dinero, el tipo le dice Yugi en lugar de Heba, no se si se pueda editar el capitulo pero igual dejo la aclaración. También hago la aclaración de que hay una razón para la que yo siga llamando de las 2 formas a Yugi, pero en siguientes capítulos diré porque.


	13. Chapter 13

-…yo… conozco este lugar!, si… voy vine hace un tiempo con Marik a esta playa y había visto esta casa, ese vez que la vi me di curiosidad por saber que tipo de personas vivían en esta casa, así que me acerque (Yugi Baka ilusionaste a las lectoras ¬¬), Yami por un segundo se había ilusionado pero entonces su sonrisa se borro cuando escucho lo ultimo que Heba dijo.

Entraron a la casa y el mas pequeño observaba todo maravillado y cuando Heba entro a una habitación que llamo su atención pudo ver varios portarretratos donde aparecían aquel chico que "debía ser Yugi", también la madre de Yami y otro hombre que debía ser el padre de ese chico, además claro que Yami aparecía en casi todas la fotos., se acerco para observarlas pero algo llamo su atención…

Una hermosa melodía de piano se escuchaba, así que se dirigió hacia donde se originaba esa música y vio a Yami tocando, pero este retiro sus manos de las teclas al ver que "Heba" había llegado:

-sabes tocar el piano?

-no, no se hacerlo

-sabes soy un mago!, yo hare un hechizo para que puedas tocarlo… ven acércate- extiende su mano, la cual Yugi al principio no sabe si tomar pero luego se decía a tomarla y se sienta junto a el.

Yami entonces toma cada una de las manos de Yugi y las pone sobre las teclas pero sin dejar de soltarlas, entonces aun con las manos juntas comienza a tocar hasta que terminaron la melodía entonces Yami miro directo a aquellos ojos amatistas y dijo:

-puedo abrazarte, solo una vez?

Yugi se sorprendió un poco y después de pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza y se dejo que los brazos de Yami lo envolvieran… y entonces Yami ya no lo soporto y dejo caer sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de Yugi.

Yugi se sorprendió por esto, pero también sintió algo dentro, le dolió ver así a Yami, así que se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo de aquella casa, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que alguien gritaba el mismo nombre de siempre…

-Yugi!

Voltea o a ver quien había dicho ese nombre y se encontró con el mismo señor que aparecía en las fotografías.

Ambos habían entrado ya que el señor le había pedido que hablaran mientras tanto Yami necesitaba tranquilizarse así que salió al mirador para observar el mar.

-entonces, dices que tu nombre es Heba, verdad?, dime que edad tienes?

-23

-tienes la misma edad que tendría el ahora,-comienzo a derramar lagrimas- y tus padres?

-murieron en un incendio

-lo lamento, no quise hacerte recordar algo como eso.

-no se preocupe

-puedo tocar sus manos?

-si, esta bien

Entonces tomo sus manos entre las de el, y comenzó a llorar sobre ellas, a "Heba" la conmovió mucho eso así que no pudo evitar llorar junto con el.-durante el camino de egreso ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Marik estaba tomando en el techo del apartamento cuando escucho como un auto se detenía, así que se asomo y pudo ver como Yugi se bajaba del auto al mismo tiempo que Yami lo hacia.

-gracias por lo de hoy

-no es nada, te veré mañana

-hasta mañana

Heba entro en el departamento para luego ir a su habitación, donde solo recordaba todo lo sucedido en ese día, cuando escucho como Marik lanzaba cosas en la habitación contigua así que fue a ver que era lo que sucedía, encontrándose a Marik borracho quien en cuanto lo vio comenzó a reclamarle.

-te vi cuando llegaste con ese imbécil, por tu culpa siento que me voy a volver loco!,- lo abraza para comenzar a llorar -tenia tanto miedo de que no regresaras!

-Marik perdóname, sabes yo que te amo solo a ti!... Pero me duele el corazón cuando pienso en el,- comienzo a llorar- yo no debería estar haciéndote esto, pero mi corazón no me escucha… al principio creí que el solo estaba jugando, pero ahora no lo creo, Marik necesito saber quien soy.

-mientes, tu no quieres saber sobre tu pasado, solo quieres saber sobre ese tipo!… vamos no de aquí, éramos felices sin saber del pasado, vámonos y comencemos una nueva vida lejos.

-no… aun no, nos iremos cuando termines tu mural… yo voy a renunciar al deseo de saber sobre mi pasado si eso te hace feliz entonces renunciare a todo.

-hola?, Heba?

-si, soy yo

-donde diablos estas, que no ves que la hora, ya deberías estar aquí!

-lo siento Rebecca, pero no iré mas a ese trabajo, voy a renunciar.

-renunciar! Dices?, no lo aceptare, si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que vengas para acá de inmediato!- cuelga.

-Yami había escuchado pero no dijo nada así que se fue hacia su oficina, donde su madre y Tea lo esperaban…

-Yami hijo, tenemos que hablar

-no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo una reunión en 10 minutos.

-bien entonces solo te diré lo mas importante

-tengo que ir a la reunión

-cancélala entonces, Tea y su madre se están esforzando mucho porque será tu cumpleaños, esta noche cenaremos en su casa, así que no llegues tarde, será bueno que te reúnas con tus futuros suegros, el viaje de negocios programado para el año entrante se adelanto para finales del mes entrante y parece que será un viaje bastante largo así que tendremos que adelantar la boda.

-señora por favor, para mi no hay inconveniente en que la boda se realice después de que el regrese.

-madre!- Yami comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-solo hago esto por que comienzo a preocuparme

Yami ya no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

**Mientras - tanto**

Heba salía de su apartamento y afuera ya lo esperaba el guardaespaldas.

-el presidente espera por usted

-este solo asintió y se subió al auto

se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era la el parque de diversiones el lugar al que había llegado, aunque no dijo nada y solo siguió al otro por donde la indicaba subieron por el elevador y cuando salieron de el, solo caminaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar frente a una puerta, entonces el otro saco una tarjeta que funcionaba como llave y abrió para indicarle a Heba que entrara:

-es por ahí, joven Heba, el presidente lo espera – entonces se retiro y la puerta se cerro tras de si, todo estaba oscuro. Entonces una cortina corrediza se abrió y ahí estaba Yami sentado mientras observaba por la enorme ventana la ciudad.

Por unos segundos solo se vieron el uno al otro hasta que el mas pequeño por fin hablo…

-solo vine a decirte que ya no cumpliré con el contrato, pagare la penalización lentamente pero seguro te pagare. -Por su parte Yami no dijo nada solo se levanto y se acerco hasta el otro para tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo sentarse en una mesa que había sido preparada con un hermoso mantel, velas copas, una botella de vino en una cubeta de hielo, y un hermoso pastel, Yami se sentó en la otra silla para quedar de frente a Yugi.

Yugi no decía nada solo miraba a Yami que había tomado unas pequeñas velas y luego se los extendió a Yugi para decirle:

-no solo te quedes ahí mirando, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ayúdame!- Yugi tomo las velas que Yami le ofrecía y luego ambos tomaron un cerillo cada uno y usaron el fuego de las velas que adornaban la mesa para encender las velas del pastel.

Entonces Yami tomo un pedazo de papel y en cuanto lo puso sobre el fuego de una de las velas este desapareció dejando en su lugar una pequeña cajita.

-te lo dije, yo soy un mago, aunque creí que te gustaría ese truco o al menor me darías una sonrisa.

-ten, tómalo.

-por que debería tomarlo si es tu cumpleaños?

Yami al ver que Heba no tomaría la caja retiro su mano.

-hay tantas cosas que quería hacer con el… quería darle todo… pero la persona que recibirá esto ya no esta mas a mi lado, todas las cosas que quería darle cuando no podía, las apilaba una a una- entonces volvió a extenderla la mano con la caja y volvió a decirle. -"tómalo", Heba nuevamente no quería tomarlo pero al ver la cara decidida de Yami decidió tomarlo.

-bien es hora de apagar las velas, hazlo conmigo!- entonces ambos se acercaron al pastel y cuando estaban por soplar las velas Yami tomo el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al de el quedando los labios de ambos separados por muy poco, entonces Yami dijo aquel nombre de siempre:

-Yugi!-(lagrimas) al oír esto, "Heba" se separo para decir que ya debía irse e intento salir de ahí pero Yami se lo impidió y comenzó a gritarle.

-en el momento que te vi creí que eras Yugi, y ese pensamiento no ha cambiado! - se inca frente a el-se que eres tu!

-hay personas esperándote, déjame llevarte a la casa de Yugi, vamos a su casa, por favor!

-si voy contigo a ese lugar, me dejarías en paz?

Ya iban de camino hacia el lugar mencionado, cuando el celular de Heba comenzó a sonar…

-Marik, lamento haber roto mi promesa pero te prometo que será la ultima vez

-cuanto tardaras?, no vayas con el. Ven aquí conmigo!

-pásamelo, quiero hablar con el.

-soy Yami, voy a llevar a "Heba" al lugar donde debe estar- cuelga

Mientras-tanto

Tea y Mai adornaban la mesa elegantemente para la cena que ofrecerían en honor a Yami mientras charlaban…

-la madre de Yami no debe tardar en venir, solo recuerda… la persona mas importante el día de hoy no es Yami si no su madre, entiendes?- Tea solo asintió, en eso escucharon como un auto se detenía afuera, así que Tea se asomo para ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era Yami así que decidió salir a recibirlo.

Mientras tanto Marik estaba parado frente a la reja de entrada en cuanto vio que el auto se estaciono rápido fue hacia el lado del copiloto para sacar casi a estirones a Heba. Yami al ver esto rápido bajo del auto y dijo:

-si tanto te preocupa porque no entramos juntos?

-"Marik" intento lanzarse sobre Yami pero el pequeño tricolor se interpuso

-Marik tranquilízate, no tardare

-porque tienes que ir?, dijiste que habías renunciado

-es por eso mismo, que hago esto para demostrarle a el que no soy esa persona

-esta bien, ve, yo esperare por ti en este lugar… si no has puesto en orden tus sentimientos después de ir ahí entonces, cuando salgas no voltees a verme y solo vete.

-Marik yo…

-si tu sigues teniendo dudas cuando salgas y aun así vienes conmigo entonces yo ya no te dejare ir nunca- este solo asintió para después irse detrás de Yami.

Cuando entraron a la casa pasaron por el jardín Yami creyó que Yugi al verlo lo reconocería pero eso no sucedió solo siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que este fue roto por Tea que salió para recibir a Yami y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien lo acompañaba.

-Yami que esta pasando!- dijo con un rostro lleno de rabia

-yo quise traerlo- y después de decir eso solo paso de largo a Tea y se siguió hasta la casa.

Tea no lo soporto así que paso a un lado de ellos corriendo y entro rápido pasando por la sala para luego subir hacia su habitación, dejando en la sala a sus padres y la madre de Yami algo desconcertado. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Yami y Heba entraron a la casa.

-mama de Yami - tu!... eres… no puede ser!

Pero antes de que algo mas sucediera Mai se "sorprendida" al ver a aquel joven y se "desmayo" robando así toda la atención.

Después de que se le pasara "el susto por la impresión" a Mai todos se sentaron a conversar…

-yo traje a este chico, porque quería saber si yo no era el único que creía que era Yugi

-detente! - grito Tea mientras bajaba las escaleras -Yami como puedes hacer esto!, y tu mejor vete tu no perteneces a este lugar así que vete!

-Tea tranquilízate

-tu no digas nada, porque lo has traído acaso no sabes que no eres el único que se siente mal por esto?, haces esto porque no quieres comprometerte conmigo, no es así?

-no es eso Tea

-y entonces porque no lo trajiste otro día, porque tenia que ser precisamente hoy?, yo he esperado 5 años para ganarme tu amor, pero tu no podías esperar solo 1 día?!

-por favor no se moleste señorita, yo solo vine porque quería hacerle entender que yo no era aquel chico que llaman Yugi, yo también me comprometeré pronto así que ya no habrá mas razones para vernos de nuevo a causa de ese joven Yugi, y si me disculpan ya debo irme.- se levanta pero antes e que comience a caminar Yami lo toma del brazo

-Tea donde están las cosas de Yugi?

Tea no pensaba contestar pero al ver la cara decida de Yami los llevo hasta el ático, ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo para abrir las cajas donde estaban las cosas que buscaban pero Tea no se iba, permanecía ahí parad a detrás de ellos.

-Tea por favor solo tardaremos unos minutos – y aunque furiosa no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que Yami la pedía y se salió de aquella habitación mientras los otros dos veian y revisaban cada una de las cosas que habían.

El mas pequeño observaba un álbum de fotos, mientras el otro solo se dedicaba a observar el rostro de aquel de ojos amatistas y antes de que pudiera detenerse ya había acercado su rostro al del otro con intensión de besarlo y extrañamente el mas pequeño no hiso nada para retirarse de aquella posición como si estuviera esperando a lo que el de ojos carmesí haría.

-pero Yami hizo uso de su autocontrol y se retiro para luego levantarse y salir de aquel cuarto seguido del otro, para luego bajar y despedirse de los demás.

El chico de ojos amatistas salió de aquella cas seguido de Yami quien lo acompañaría afuera, y pudo ver como este en cuanto salió de aquella casa fue corriendo hacia donde Marik estaba y lo abrazaba.

Yami regreso a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y lloro, pero antes de quedarse dormido dijo: ¿entonces realmente Heba no eras tu, Yugi?...entonces realmente te has ido, y si mi esperanza se ha perdido, entonces que será de mi ahora?

Mientras tanto Marik y "Heba" habían ido a comprar algo de ramen y estaban sobre un puente comiendo cuando Marik tomo la mano del otro y puso en ella un anillo, lo cual sorprendió mucho al más pequeño.

-no digas nada, no es algo muy costoso, pero acéptalo.

-Marik yo… te daré el tuyo cuando hayas terminado tu mural, entonces se levanto y tomo el collar con el dije de corazón que siempre llevaba y se lo arranco para luego levantar su mano y lanzarlo lejos…

-Marik, este será nuestro nuevo comienzo…

Notas finales:

-les dejo otra actualización ya que esta por empezar la semana de trabajos finales y eso, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir al menos esta semana.

- En el próximo capitulo Yugi ya recupera la memoria!, y ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo así que no tardo en subirlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Al día siguiente **

Yami esperaba afuera del baño a Heba y cuando este salió rápido le tomo la mano para ver mas de cerca lo que llevaba en llevaba en uno de sus dedos.

-no te había visto este anillo, así que estas comprometido eh?, entonces debería felicitarte- intento zafarse de su agarre pero por mas que trataba Yami no lo dejaba ir, hasta que el celular del mas pequeño sonó.

-¿hola, Marik?- sonríe- … que dices a comer en el restaurant del parque?,...esta bien ahí te veré.- cuelga y se va.

Entonces Yami se va en busca de Tea

-oye Tea quieres comer conmigo hoy?- por su puesto que Tea no iba a negarse

- si, me encantaría, a donde iremos?

-al restaurant del parque.

Tea estaba molesta pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño de Yami, ya que les había tocado una meza justo enfrente de donde estaban "Marik y Heba", y Yami no deja de lanzarle miradas seductoras y sonrisas traviesas a "Heba".

De pronto Yami les envió una botella de una costoso vino como presente por su compromiso, la cual Marik se rehusó en un principio a aceptar, aunque al ver la insistencia de Yami tuvo que aceptarla, entonces Yami se levanto de su mesa y seguido de Tea fue y se sentó con los otros dos.

-brindemos por su compromiso entonces – alzaron los 4 su copas y Yami noto entonces que Marik no llevaba anillo así que no dudo en preguntar el porque.

-Marik porque tu no llevas anillo?- pero fue "Heba" quien contesto

-yo aun no se lo he dado, se lo daré cuando termine el mural que esta haciendo como obsequio para mi- ante esa respuesta Yami no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-eso no puede ser posible, porque ese mural es un obsequio que yo le estoy haciendo a Yugi, y no quiero compartirlo con nadie.

-no es de mala educación hablar de sus ex novios frente a su prometida?- **Marik **

-no te preocupes ella no es celosa, saben en honor a su compromiso voy a tocar una melodía para ustedes- se levanta y se dirige al piano.

Y entonces comienza a sonar la misma melodía que Yami tocaba para Yugi desde que eran niños, la misma que Yami había tocado la vez que estuvieron en la casa de la playa cuando la había pedido que lo dejara abrazarlo, entonces "Heba" no pudo evitar recordar ese momento que había sucedido hacia apenas unos días.

-Marik vámonos

-quieres irte ya?

-si, tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana

-si quieren irse esta bien, Yami y yo lo entendemos- mientras ambos se iban Yami los siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verlos.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Heba despertó, se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa donde trabajaba, al ver que ya había anochecido tomo sus cosas para irse pero cuando iba de salida, vio una luz encendida y decidió ir a ver, encontrándose con que Yami dormía en el sillón de su oficina.

Yami noto la presciencia del otro así que se levanto para poder verlo.

-oye Heba, tienes hambre?

-que?

-quieres cenar pizza?-Yami entonces tomo su celular y ordeno una pizza, la cual no tardo en llegar.

Yami no tenia deseos de cenar en su oficina así que bajaron hasta el carrusel para poder comer ahí mientras charlaban un rato cuando de pronto a Yami se la atoro la comía y comenzó a toser así que tomo el vaso de refresco y se lo hecho todo de un trago, entonces "Heba" comenzó a reír divertido.

-no te rías así… así es como Yugi reía.- entonces "Heba" se sintió incomodo y puso una cara seria, entonces el silencio se hizo presente, y Yami para tratar de arreglar la situación tan tensa tomo al otro de la mano y lo llevo por una serie de pasillo, hasta lograr dar a la pista de hielo, donde enseguida el mayor de los dos comenzó a correr como un niño, resbalando cada dos pasos entonces el otro no perdió mas el tiempo y corrió hacia donde Yami para comenzar ambos a correr por el hielo, cayendo de vez en cuando pero siempre sonrientes.

Después de un rato ya cansados ambos se sentaron en el frio suelo a descansar entonces de pronto saco de entre su traje un gorro tejido color rojo y se lo puso…

-que tal se me ve bien?, este es un regalo que Yugi me dio, el lo hizo para mi, alguna vez has recibido algo así?, algo que es único en el mundo?,- entonces Yami se levanto y comenzó a irse dejando al otro muy pensativo.

Yami regreso a su oficina para acurrucarse en el sillón y llorar por su amado hasta rendirse al sueño.

**Al día siguiente **

Yami paseaba nuevamente en el tranvía que hacia el recorrido por el parque, cuando de pronto vio cerca del mural a aquella pareja abrazados juguetonamente y a pesar de saber que el no era realmente Yugi no pudo evitar sentir celos, así que mejor regreso a su oficina cuando se encontró a Tea en el camino.

-Yami crees que podríamos ir hoy a ver nuestros anillos de compromiso?

-este bien- y dicho esto le cerró la puerta de la oficina en la cara.

Después de una exitosa reunión donde el pequeño diseñador mostro su mas recientes modelos, Tea le pidió a este que se los entregara para que pudiera llevarlo a las fabricas, pero le dijo a Heba que no tenia tiempo para seguir en la oficina ya que tenia algo importante que hacer así que le pidió que se los llevara a cierto lugar en un par de horas y así lo hizo, llego puntual hasta el lugar donde Tea lo había citado pero cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa al ver que aquel lugar era una joyería y ahí estaban Tea y Yami eligiendo sus anillos de compromiso.

Y su sonrisa se borro del rostro al ver aquella escena, se sintió molesto, después de entregarle las bolsas el pequeño se disponía a salir, pero Tea fue más rápida y lo detuvo para hacerle una pregunta:

-que te parece mi anillo Heba, no es hermoso?

-si, muy lindo señorita

-y tu Heba no vas a elegir un anillo para Marik?, ya que el mural será terminado pronto- **Yami **

-si Yami tiene razón, deberías comprarlo aquí también, seguro habrá uno que se ajuste a tu presupuesto para que puedas comprarlo-**Tea**

Y después de haber visto varios anillos Heba finalmente encontró el que creía era el indicado así que lo compro y se fue.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Yami entraba en las oficinas cuando vio a Marik y a Heba despidiéndose y escucho cuando Marik le dijo al otro que esa noche irían a cenar juntos, a pesar de saber que Heba no era nada de el Yami no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente celoso, así que se le ocurrió la idea de que esa noche todos los empleados se irían de fiesta, y que era obligatorio así que Heba tuvo que dejar su cena para otra ocasión y acudir a la fiesta de los chicos de la oficina.

Habían ido a cenar a un bar, pero después de que todos se habían tomado unos tragos a Rebecca se le ocurrió la idea de que todos se fueran a un club nocturno, lo cual a la mayoría le pareció buena idea, pero la única que no pudo asistir fue Tea ya que la madre de Yami le llamo para decirle que quería hablar con ella.

Y así todos se fueron al antro de moda y todos bailaban a excepción de Yami que se había quedado sentado solo observando a cierto chico de ojos amatistas. Después de un largo rato de bailar decidieron jugar al juego de la botella pero con algunas peculiaridades, primero se juntaron en parejas y luego la regla fue: que si al girar la botella a alguna de las parejas las tocaba tenían dos opciones una era besar a su pareja correspondiente y la otra era beber un trago del tequila mas fuerte que tenían en ese momento, y para "mala suerte" de Heba, ellos fueron a los primeros que señalo la botella al girar así que todos comenzaron a pedir que se besaran…

-creo que no tienes opción Heba, sabes que tu con solo tomar un trago te duermes así que tendrás que besar al jefe,-dijo una emocionada Rebecca.

-pero al contario de eso ambos tomaron un vaso tequilero(caballito) lleno y el primero en tomárselo fue Yami y cuando Heba se disponía a tomárselo Yami se lo quito y se lo tomo el, y así pasaron varias rondas hasta que nuevamente les toco la botella a ellos, y Yami se tomo los dos vasos de tequila, después de ese juego ya todos estaban algo borrachos bailando con su respectiva pareja a excepción de Yami que aun seguía sentado bebiendo, y Heba quien intentaba separar a Rebecca de un chico con el que estaba muy abrazada bailando.

Y se levanto como pudo, apenas y podía caminar y fue directo hacia la pista pasando entre todas la parejas hasta llegar a su objetivo el cual aun seguía tratando de llevarse a Rebecca y entonces se lanzo sobre en el en un abrazo el cual el mas pequeño trato de deshacer pero Yami solo dijo: "quédate así"

-lo extraño, lo extraño tanto… si muero podre verlo, no es así?... Yugi – sollozo—

Entonces Heba sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello- pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a Yami para dejarlo ahí sin importarle que cayera al piso y se fue para salir de aquel lugar.

Corrió sin fijarse por donde iba y de repente un auto que venia a gran velocidad salió de la nada y casi lo golpeo, afortunadamente no salió lastimado de gravedad solo fue el susto del momento que hizo que cayera al suelo, intento levantarse pero una punzada e su cabeza lo hizo detenerse y entonces vino a su cabeza unas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez:

-un chico siendo atropellado afuera del parque de diversiones

-entonces el conductor se bajo del auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarlo y le pregunto ¿estas bien?, y cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta que era nuevamente Tea, solo que esta ocasión al menos si había intentado ayudar.

A ver que el otro no reaccionaba Tea no le dio mas importancia y regreso a su auto, y se levanto para irse corriendo mientras en su cabeza seguía repitiéndose ese terrible suceso, pero entre mas pensaba en eso mas imágenes venían a su mente: la foto que llevaba consigo aquella noche, el haber saludado a Yami antes del accidente y todos sus momentos vividos con Yami cuando niños y entonces recordó el collar que Yami le había regalado, así que comenzó a correr hacia el puente donde noches antes había estado con Marik y donde lo había lanzado.

A pesar de ser noche y que había poca luz no dejo de buscarlo hasta que logro encontrarlo para luego comenzar a llorar desesperadamente.

Cuando Tea llego a buscar a Yami al antro ya no lo encontró pues este se había ido poco después de que "Heba" se fuera, Yami había regresado a su casa, y a pesar de su estado de ebriedad había logrado llegar bien.

Tea tenía llaves del departamento de Yami así que entro pero aunque lo llamo este no contestaba solo se oía el sonido de la regadera abierta así que fue hasta el baño y se encontró con Yami en el suelo de la ducha debajo del chorro de agua.

Tea intento levantarlo, pero lo único que Yami hacia era repetir el nombre de Yugi

-porque me haces esto!, por favor ya basta, no me hagas esto!

-pero la respuesta de Yami seguía siendo la misma solo repetía ese nombre:

-Yugi…Yugi

-porque?!, ¿que fue lo que hice mal, porque no me aceptas solo a mi?!

-Yugi!, Yugi!- Tea ya no so soporto y salió de ahí pero aun cuando esta saliendo aun se oía a Yami repetir ese nombre.

Heba regreso a la casa que compartía con Marik, aun no llegaba nadie mas así que fue al baño y se mojo la cara para limpiar sus lagrimas y cuando vio su reflejo, lo acepto.

-yo soy Yugi Motou!

A la mañana siguiente Yami estaba en el parque de diversiones, aun era temprano lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran las doradas luces del carrusel, estaba parado frente al mural el cual ya había sido terminado y en pocas horas seria precentado, entonces comenzó a pensar mientras paseaba por sus manos el collar a juego que le había obsequiado a Yugi antes de ir al extranjero.

- aunque me duele en lo mas profundo del alma entiendo que tu ya no estas mas aquí, y creo que ya es hora de enviarte al cielo, para que puedas descansar…¿pero mi ultimo obsequio lo aceptaras, no, Yugi?

Notas Finales

Saludos!, gracias a 3liiza luniita, SoleAgatsuma, y a Suigintou por sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Chapter 15

Se acercaba la hora en que se haría la presentación del mural, pero Yugi aun estaba en su habitación pensando en que hacer ahora, estaba tan confundido.

El evento estaba por iniciar, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y Heba quien había decido hacer frente a la situación, no podía para fácilmente por la entrada principal así que decidió tomar el ascensor de servicio, cuando vio que la puerta de este se estaba cerrando rápido corrió y la detuvo, encontrándose así de frente con nada mas y nada menos que Mai Valentine, la cual a pesar del disgusto que le dio verlo, le sonrió hipócritamente.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Heba.

- ¿como ha estado?

-sabes no me gusta encontrarme contigo, así que porque no te consigues otro trabajo?

-no quiero, por que tendría que hacerlo?

-mocoso arrogante.

-madrastra!, Mai al escuchar esa palabra volteo sorprendida y dijo:

-como me llamaste?, te has vuelto loco!

-soy yo, Yugi Motou, o es que acaso no me recuerda?...!SEÑORA!- cuando dijo esto, Mai lo abofeteo, justo como aquella vez en que la había llamado de la misma forma y esta había reaccionado igual.

-SEÑORA!- Mai intento golpearlo nuevamente pero el fue mas rápido y logro detener su mano.

-no ha cambiado nada- Mai intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro pero no podía, fue hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió que la soltó, y ambos salieron como si nada.

Buscaba desesperadamente a Yami, pero no lo encontraba, y así la música que indicaba que el evento daría inicio, sonó y entonces supo donde podía encontrarlo, así que se asomo por el balcón que daba al carrusel y de ahí lo pudo ver justo cuando comenzaba a dar su discurso…

-hace mucho tiempo prometí darle el cielo a alguien como obsequio, ahora para cumplir esa promesa estoy aquí justo ahora… Dedico este mural a esa persona, que siempre estará viva en mi corazón – Heba al oír esto comenzó a llorar.

-les presento al hombre que me ayudo a cumplir esa promesa.. Marik Ishtar, el mencionado se puse de pie, buscando con la mirada a su prometido pero no lo vio, a las únicas que pudo ver fue a Mai y tea en primera fila, quienes lo miraron con desprecio, pero este las ignoro y comenzó a dar su discurso y justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar pudo ver a Heba en el balcón, así que corrió del lugar ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

Heba al ver que Marik iría por el , corrió de aquel lugar, pero Marik logro alcanzarlo rápidamente.

-Heba, espera!- pero el mencionado no hace caso y sigue corriendo, así que Marik sigue detrás de el, hasta que logra alcanzarlo.

-suéltame…-pero al ver que este no hacia caso, volvió a decirlo- Suéltame!... SUELTAME!

Marik por fin lo soltó y le dijo:

-hoy a las 12 te veré frente al mural, yo debo confesarte algo, tienes que ir- Yugi no le dijo nada solo se fue de allí.

Después de finalizada la ceremonia Mai se llevo a Tea a un lugar mas apartado para poder hablar:

-que pasa mama por que estas tan nerviosa?

-Yugi recupero la memoria

-que!

-aun no te ha dicho nada?

-no

-lo que tenemos que hacer por ahora es… fue interrumpida cuando alguien llego y se paro frente a ellas, voltea a ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era el.

-¿que me hicieron?, ¿porque estoy así, que fue lo que hicieron?

-no nos culpes- nosotros no sabemos nada dijo Mai.

-Tea tu siempre lo supiste, que yo era en verdad Yugi y no Heba

-no, yo no sabia…

- además fingiste que no conocías a Malik, esperas que me crea eso?

-Malik me pidió que hiciera eso, fingir que no los conocía, dijo que no podía vivir sin ti, así que por eso lo hice.

-no será mas bien, que tenias miedo de que yo regresara?

-temor, dices?, nadie le teme al alguien como tu – dice Mai al mismo tiempo que lo empuja.

.recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste, cada cosa la recuerdo muy bien, y me las pagaras con creces.- Mai intenta golpear a Yugi, pero este es quien la empuja ahora.

-no soy mas el Yugi de antes- Mai estaba por decir algo cuando vio cerca a la madre de Yugi y se hizo como si estuviera por desmayarse haciendo que de inmediato se acerca a ella preocupada.

-Heba?- dijo aquella elegante mujer al ver al tricolor.

-madre- dijo Yugi feliz pero a la vez triste, de esa forma es como la había llamado por el cariño que le tenía.

-madre?- dice la mujer confundida

-soy yo, madre… soy Y…- no pudo completar su frase ya que Mai comenzó a quejarse por "su desmayo".

-por que no deja de actuar?- dijo Yugi

-Heba!- dijo la mujer algo molesta indicándole que se callara.

-madre soy yo, soy Yugi.

En ese momento Tea se levanto y tomo a Yugi de los hombros.

-Heba porque haces esto?, ya fue suficiente dolor para nosotros al haber perdido a Yugi!- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tea! – grito molesto Yugi.

-entonces la madre de Yugi intervino al ponerse frente a Tea como defendiéndola.

-Heba, no creí que fueras así, en verdad eres horrible al hacer esto.

-no, madre en verdad soy yo.

-basta!- hizo un movimiento y uno de los guardaespaldas que la acompañaban tomo a Yugi y lo alejo de ahí.

-madre, por favor en verdad soy yo, soy Yugi, tienes que creerme!

-pero la mencionada, no hizo caso y solo se dedico a ayudar a levantar a Mai.

-¿que esta pasando, por que dijo todo eso?

-desde el día que fue a nuestra casa el finge ser Yugi

-todo es culpa de Yami, si el no hubiera dicho eso, Heba no estaría tratando de aprovecharse.

Mientras tanto "Heba" corría detrás de Yami, pero este aunque veía que Heba estaba tratando de seguirlo, solo lo ignoraba.

Yami se detuvo hasta que Tea se paro frente a el, y dijo:

-sabes Yami, cuando estábamos frente al mural yo deje ir a Yugi, también tu, verdad?

Pero antes de que este contestara algo, Heba hablo:

-Yami Atem – dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el mencionado, pero de inmediato fue detenido por los guardaespaldas que nuevamente lo agarraron para sacarlo de ahí

mientras Yami no hacia nada para evitarlo.

-Yami por favor tengo que decirte algo! – pero el mencionado solo le dio la espalda y siguió su camino junto con Tea.

Cuando Yami llego a su oficina Marik ya lo esperaba ahí, ambos se sentaron y fue Yami quien comenzó a hablar:

-perdóname Marik, a mi me gustaba Heba, aun sabiendo que el era tuyo, a mi me gustaba… por eso perdóname.

-no… yo soy quien lo siente tanto, soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón, yo tengo algo que darte, hoy a las 12 en punto ve al carrusel, tienes que ir.- Marik salió de aquella habitación dejando a Yami un poco confundido.

Afuera Marik se encontró a Tea, quien de inmediato lo siguió para saber porque estaba ahí.

-Marik, Heba ya lo sabe todo, sabe que el es Yugi.

-eso ya no importa, de todos modos estaba pensando en decírselo todo hoy, ya no le mentira mas a Yugi.

-¿y que hay de mi, en verdad dejaras que sepa que fui yo quien causo el accidente?, no puedes hacerme esto!

-Tea ya fue suficiente, regrésale a Yugi todo lo que le has quitado- le dijo viéndola con lastima.

-no, por favor

-ya basta Tea, se acabo, regrésale todo - se fue de ahí, dejando a un asustada pero enfurecida Tea.

- ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, y el estaba parado frente a la entrada del parque de diversiones, mirando a la calle de enfrente justo en el lugar donde había sido el accidente, y en cabeza solo se repetía aquella imagen de el siendo atropellado por Tea y de repente se de esa escena paso a otra, la de su primer beso, su despedida de Yami en el aeropuerto, cuando Yami y el se rencontraron en aquel carrusel y Yami lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando pasaron juntos el cumpleaños de Yami, cuando lo llevo a la casa de la playa y juntos tocaron el piano.

De pronto su celular sonó, le había llegado un mensaje el remitente era Marik y el mensaje decía "no lo olvides, tienes que ir al carrusel a las 12 en puto" Miro su reloj, ya casi era la hora indicada así que se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto decidido para entrar en aquel lugar, mientras Marik lo miraba con tristeza desde la terraza que daba a aquella calle.

Entro y se detuvo en la zona indicada, pero todo estaba oscuro y no parecía haber nadie… y de pronto, las doradas luces del carrusel se encendieron y el juego comenzó a andar y ahí apareció Yami, sentado en uno de los caballos. Cuando llego a la altura de donde estaba parado el otro, Yami salto del juego y sonriente se acerco hasta Heba para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta frente al mural…

-tienes algo que decirme, no es así, Heba, no me digas que ya te has enamorado de mi?

-si eso fuera, ¿me aceptarías?

-hoy deje ir a Yugi, le pedí perdón, el debe estar enojado porque deje que alguien mas entrara en mi corazón, yo estaba seguro que tu eras Yugi, porque lo extrañaba tanto, por que quería verlo tanto y pensé que en lugar de amarlo a el podría amarte a ti, pero eres una persona tan diferente a el que comenzó a gustarme todo de ti- recargo su cabeza en el hombro del otro y aspiro el aroma de su cuello.

-hueles tan bien, hueles como Yugi. Entonces fue el turno para Heba de hablar:

-Yami Atem, un chico rebelde y grosero, que siempre tiene que hacer las cosas a su modo para conseguir lo que quiere, pero de algún modo logre sentir su corazón, su verdadero ser y entones sentí como si lo conociera de mucho antes…..-el chico al que estabas buscando, si yo fuera el, me sentí tan celoso de el…y ahora en verdad deseo ser Yugi Motou.

-entonces parece que ambos nos gustamos- le sonrió y entonces extendió su mano frente a el.

-Heba Ishtar, me concederías una cita?

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que se toparon con los vestuarios que habían usado esa tarde para lo de la presentación, entonces Yami se acerco a donde se encontraban algunos vestidos, tomo uno y se lo puso en las manos a Heba para luego hacerle una pregunta:

-quieres ser mi cenicienta esta noche?


	16. Chapter 16

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que se toparon con los vestuarios que habían sido usados esa tarde para lo de la presentación, entonces Yami se acerco a donde se encontraban algunos vestidos, tomo uno y se lo puso en las manos a Heba para luego hacerle una pregunta:

-quieres ser mi cenicienta esta noche?

Yami también tomo un traje a juego con el de Heba y ambos fueron a cambiarse, cuando los dos salieron cada uno de su vestidor, ambos se quedaron anonadados al ver al otro vestido así, Yami se veía tan guapo y elegante como todo un príncipe, mientras que Heba a pesar de ser un chico ese vestido realmente le hacia lucir su delgada figura en verdad se veía como una verdadera princesa.

Para su suerte incluso había entre la utilería una carroza como la de cenicienta, solo que esta parecía mas elegante como si en verdad fuera de un príncipe. Yami toma la mano de Heba y le ayudo a subir al carruaje para luego subir el y así comenzar a andar con ayuda de uno de los empleados que se encargaba de llevar los caballos.

-en verdad me siento como cenicienta, y cuando llegue el momento tendré que regresar

-el príncipe te encontrara después.

-y tendré que esperar mucho por mi príncipe?

-solo no olvides dejar una zapatilla cuando te vayas.

Pasearon por un rato hasta que se detuvieron frente al carrusel y con mucha delicadeza Yami ayuda a bajar a Heba y con la misma delicadeza que la bajo del carruaje lo subió a uno de los caballos del carrusel, para luego subir el y comenzar a pasear juntos en aquel juego.

Cuando el juego se detuvo Heba quiso bajarse pero Yami lo detuvo, le beso la frente y luego dijo:

-creo que con esto deberíamos separar nuestros caminos… quien me traje aquí esta noche fue Marik, dime Heba ¿tu lo amas?

-¿y tu amas a Tea?

Ya era bastante tarde cuando regreso a casa, Marik aun no dormía estaba encerrado en su estudio, entonces decidió enfrentarlo.

-Marik, se que estas ahí, abre la puerta.

-vete

-que abras te digo!

-vete, ¿porque regresaste?, regresa a donde perteneces, vete!

-que abras maldición!

-ahora que lo sabes todo, entiendes la clase de persona que soy, sabes lo que te hice!

-¿y porque lo hiciste, porque me hiciste esto?- gritaba con su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-por que te amo.- comenzó a llorar.

-aunque fuera castigado por lo que te hice, yo solo quería estar contigo!

-será mejor que me digas, que fue lo que paso ese día, dímelo todo ¡

-al menos dame una excusa de porque me hiciste esto!

-no me perdones.

- Pues no pensaba hacerlo, nunca lo hare!

-pronto me iré, me iré a un lugar donde nadie me conozca, tu también será mejor que regreses con los tuyos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, tenia que ir a arreglar algunas cosas…

Encontró a Tea, tenia que reclamarle por lo sucedido.

-que es lo que quieres?

-ahora mismo me vas a decir, que fue lo que sucedió esa noche!

-Marik te llevo con el y se fue lejos, es a el a quien deberías preguntarle, no me molestes mas!- intento darse la vuelta pero el la detuvo.

-por que se supone que estoy muerto?

-a mi no me culpes, tu cadáver fue identificado en la morgue del hospital

-y porque se supone que era yo?

-que insinúas?, que yo te intercambie por ese cadáver?

-si eres tu, estoy seguro que pudiste hacerlo sin problemas.

-bueno si, yo te cambie y todos fueron engañados, por que no dices algo que tenga mas sentido Heba, ¿si intentas culparme de eso a quien crees que van a creerle? Tea se fue de ahí, había dado en el clavo Heba no podía decir nada aun, lo mas probable es que pasara lo mismo que con la madre de Yami que no le había creído, así que no dijo nada mas y regreso.

**Al dia siguiente…**

Heba fue llamado a la oficina de Yami por la madre de este, ella estaba bastante molesta al parecer algunos fotógrafos habían captado las escaneas en donde Yami y Heba habían estado la noche anterior en el parque y ya había salido en el periódico, la madre de Yami no quería que escándalo se hiciera mas grande por que se suponía que Yami estaba saliendo con Tea y esta pronto seria su prometida.

-Heba, será mejor que tomes tu responsabilidad por lo sucedido y renuncies, no habrá ninguna penalización por el incumplimiento del contrato a cambio no debes venir aquí nunca mas.

Yami intento interferir, pero antes de que dijera algo, Heba hablo:

-quiere que me vaya ahora mismo?, me iré si eso es lo que quiere, pero a cambio usted no tomara represalias con Rebecca y la dejara que siga trabajando para esta empresa.

-esta bien, ahora vete- entonces Heba se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella oficina.

-madre porque haces esto!

-Mai me lo dijo, que es por tu culpa, que es chico esta tratando de hacerse pasar por Yugi, no queda mucho tiempo para tu fiesta de compromiso, así que no hagas mas tonterías.

Después de haber ido a su lugar de trabajo y haber tomado todas sus cosas, regreso a la oficina de Yami, al menos quería hablar por ultima vez con el.

- no tenias que haber intentado convertiré en Yugi, ya te lo había dicho, a mi me gustabas como eras, solo Heba – al escuchar esto, Heba comenzó a llorar, entonces Yami se acerco a donde estaba el y tomo su rostro con sus manos…

-en todo este tiempo en el que creí que eras Yugi Motou y fui mal educado por eso contigo, te pido disculpas…¿me perdonas?

Heba solo asintió

-cuídate y adiós.

-adiós Yami Atem.

Cuando Heba salió de la oficina Yami comenzó a llorar.

Marik había terminado de empacar sus cosas, así que comenzó a escribir una carta de despedida.

-**Yugi durante el tiempo que pase contigo, yo fui muy feliz por que estabas a mi lado… estos años que pasamos juntos fueron lo mejor de mi vida, pero parece que yo fui el único que estaba feliz, por eso perdóname, esa felicidad espero que puedas tenerla ahora, me voy, ahora tu también regresa a donde perteneces.**

Cerro la hoja y la convirtió en un avión de papel, y cuando estaba por dejarlo en la mesa, escucho un fuerte ruido al haber sido abierta la puerta de un golpe y entrando unos hombres que llevaban a su padre todo golpeado.

-que esta pasando!

-hijo, tienes que ayudarme, estos hombres quieren asesinarme

-que es lo que quieren?

-Marik Ishtar necesitamos de tu talento, nuestro jefe tiene un negocio de arte, tienes que venir con nosotros.- Marik no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando así que no dijo nada, fue su padre quien hablo.

-solo les vendí algunas de tus pinturas

-si, pero prometiste darnos mas, y te gastaste el dinero que habíamos pagado por ellas- entonces comenzaron a golpear nuevamente al padre de Marik, y este al tratar de defenderlo también fue golpeado terriblemente.

Heba ya no sabia que hacer, ¿a donde se supone que iría ahora?, después de salir del parque de diversiones fue directo a casa de Marik y saco su cosas, vago un rato por el centro hasta que llego a un modesto hotel donde pidió una habitación después de todo necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, sin darse cuenta que había sido seguido por Yami.– entonces recibió una llamada.

-Heba tienes que venir, ahora, Marik se esta muriendo y solo repite tu nombre, tienes que venir - decía desesperado el padre de este.

Heba había corrido hasta la casa de Marik, cuando entro pudo ver como su padre limpiaba sus heridas, estaba inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver quien estaba parado frente a el, solo le dijo:

-vete.

-como se supone que me vaya cuando me retienes de esta forma, ni siquiera puedes vivir sin mi, entonces como quieres que me vaya, mira nada mas como estas?, como se supone que voy a dejarte así!

Cuando estaba por seguir limpiando sus heridas, vio sobre la mesa la carta así que la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

-tienes que estar bromeando, ahora quieres regresarme mi felicidad?, acaso crees que puedo recuperarla toda, eh?

Esa noche Yami había ido a cenar a la casa de Tea

Yami se sentía un poco incomodo por la charla que tenia Tea sobre como se comportaría cuando fuera la esposa de Yami, por lo que Yami tuvo que interrumpir para poder cambiar de tema.

-tengo algo que preguntarle- dijo Yami refiriéndose a Mai- ¿Heba dijo alguna vez con su propia boca que el era Yugi?, eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre- ante tal pregunta las 3 se quedaron algo sorprendidas.

-ese chico Heba me busco varias veces para preguntarme sobre Yugi, yo no creí que fuera con mala intención, así que le conté un poco sobre el, jamás creí que lo haría con intención de tratar de convertirse en el. Pero ya no hablemos mas de el, ahora que renuncio al trabajo ya no tendremos mas inconvenientes.

Después de comer Yami salió de aquella casa y fue en busca de Heba.

Heba estaba en la habitación del hotel cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, fue a ver quien era y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Yami parado justo frente a el.

-co..como supiste?

-no me subestimes, no hay nada que yo no pueda encontrar!

-necesita algo Jefe?

-ya no soy mas tu jefe así que me puedes llamar por ni nombre, dime Yami.

-vamos a otro lugar.

-no quiero estoy bien aquí.

-no tienes hambre?, vamos a comer yo invito- aunque algo molesto Heba accedió y salieron a comer algo, llegaron hasta un puesto de ramen y ahí comieron y bebieron, pero la comida era bastante extraña, a Yami no le había gustado el lugar, pero solo por petición de Heba se había quedado a comer ahí, después de haber terminado de comer caminaron un rato por el centro.

Pero de repente la extraña comida le cayo mal y tuvo que buscar urgentemente un baño, para su suerte había unos baños públicos cerca, pero para su mala suerte todos los de hombres estaban ocupados así que no tuvo mas remedio que entrar al baño de mujeres, mientras que Heba cuidaba la entrada del baño para que nadie viera.

Yami le había dado su abrigo a Heba para que se lo cuidara, Heba al tener esa prenda en sus manos no pudo evitar abrazarla y respirar aquel embriagante olor de Yami, fue entonces que un collar cayó y al levantarlo se dio cuenta.

Era el collar a juego que Heba tenia, el mismo que Yami le había dado el día que lo había ido a despedir al aeropuerto, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, cuando Yami se acerco a el.

-se cayo de tu bolsillo.

-eso es algo que Yugi y yo compartíamos.

-Yugi?, entonces no lo has olvidado- dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar esconder.

-no, aun no.

-quieres ir por unos tragos?

Fueron y compraron algunas cervezas y luego buscaron un lugar algo apartado para poder beber sin problemas.

-por que huiste de tu casa?

-por que me mintió.

Ambos siguieron bebiendo, cuando Yami noto que Heba ya estaba algo borracho decidió que era hora de irse, así que intento hacer que Heba se levantara pero este solo comenzó a llorar.

-dijiste que el amor es algo que regresa, ¿lo recuerdas?, pero tu estas tratando de olvidarlo, ¿tienes idea de quien soy yo en realidad?

-tu, eres Heba Ishtar.

-no, yo soy Yugi, Yugi Motou, es la verdad yo soy el, soy el!- pero debido a su estado de ebriedad y lo que había escuchado antes de Mai, Yami no le creyó, solo lo miro con tristeza, de pronto Heba se quedo dormido así que a Yami no le quedo de otra que subirlo en su espalda y llevarlo caminando hasta el hotel.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Heba despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama y que en el sillón estaba dormido Yami, se levanto y se acerco a Yami, le beso la frente y susurro un "adiós" para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

Después de salir de aquella habitación, Heba tomo su celular y marco a Yami, el cual al oír el tono de llamada despertó para poder contestar.

-me voy, me ire con Marik a un lugar muy lejano, a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos Yami Atem, no es decir "mi Yami", fui muy feliz en los pocos momentos que pase contigo, adiós para siempre.

Yami al escuchar esto, de inmediato salir de aquel lugar y comenzó a buscar a Heba, pero no lo encontró.

Mientras tanto Marik salía de su casa, estaba por subir a su auto cuando vio a Heba parado ahí frente a el, lo ignoro pero Heba lo detuvo.

-pensabas irte sin mi?, ¿a donde deberíamos ir ahora, no te gustaría ir al mar ?, quisiera ver un amanecer desde ahí.

-quieres ir al mar?

-si, si veo el amanecer creo que podre olvidarme de todo y entonces podremos comenzar una nueva vida como lo habíamos planeado ¿si?

-si!- se subió al auto y se fueron lejos- Yami había visto todo desde el puente.

-entonces eso es lo que decidiste, Heba?- pensó Yami mientras los veía irse.

nota final

en el siguiente cap. Yami se entera de toda la verdad y va en busca de Yugi.


	17. Chapter 17

Esa mañana Yami regreso a la oficina, no tenias ganas pero debía trabajar, en cuanto Yami entro Tea se acerco a el, pidiéndole salir, y Yami acepto, después de todo si Heba ya había tomado una decisión entonces el tenia que seguir adelante.

-Malik y Yugi iban de camino, Yugi ya se había dormido, Malik lo observaba de vez en cuando descansar.

Se detuvo de repente a la orilla de la carretera, bajo del auto y comenzó a llorar…

-Yugi perdóname, yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo en aquel entonces, por mi culpa lo has perdido todo, tu no te mereces esto… por favor perdóname.

Tea y Yami estaban por comprando entradas para el cine, a petición de Tea verían una película romántica, de repente el teléfono de Yami comenzó a sonar.

-hola?

-estoy con Yugi ahora, escúchame bien como lo amo tanto… lo dejare ir, el te ama… Yami debes hacer feliz a Yugi, tu eres el único que puede hacer eso, prométeme que lo protegerás, ven por ella a la casa de la playa.

Yami al terminar de escuchar esto, no perdió mas el tiempo y se dio media vuelta para ir hacia su auto, pero Tea lo detuvo.

-Yami que pasa?- pero el mencionado no le contesto solo la hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, pero no se dio cuenta que al momento de quitar a Tea su celular cayo al piso y Tea lo recogió.

Se subió a su auto y condujo hacia la autopista, durante el camino estuvo recordando el momento en que Heba le había dicho que el era Yugi y este no le había creído, y la frase que le había dicho cuando estaban en el carrusel: "el chico al que estabas buscando, si yo fuera el, me sentí tan celoso de el…y ahora en verdad deseo ser Yugi Motou", y cuando Heba había ido a hablar con el, pero había sido detenido por sus guardaespaldas mientras Heba le gritaba que tenia que decirle algo… ahora todo estaba claro.

Malik se detuvo cerca de la casa de la playa, se bajo del auto y se fue de ahí.

Cuando Yugi despertó ya estaba oscuro, no vio a Malik a su lado, así que bajo del auto, lo busco con la vista pero al no verlo, comenzó a llamarlo…

-Malik!... donde estas?... Malik!. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se acerco a la orilla del mar, escucho unos paso, volteo, alguien se dirigía hacia el, pero el viento era fuerte y le daba en los ojos, así que no pudo distinguir a aquella persona.

Fue hasta que estuvo a tan solo 1 metro de distancia que pudo ver quien era.

-Yugi!

-Yami! – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yugi Motou!- dijo Yami- lo recuerdas?... las personas que se aman…

-terminan rencontrándose- termino de decir el de lo ojos amatistas.

-no importa lo lejos que estén…

-al final volverán a encontrarse.

Entonces Yami saco su collar, el otro hizo lo mismo y también saco su collar, Yami acerco el suyo al del otro y los unió, después de tantos años ese collar había sido completado.

-Yugi, sonríe para mi!

Entonces Yugi sonrió al mismo tiempo que seguía llorando.

-Yugi… mi Yugi – se acerco a el y lo estrecho en sus brazos, así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta que lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr por la orilla del mar, como cuando eran unos niños.

Después de correr un rato, decidieron ir a la casa, mientras eran vistos por Malik, le dolía pero al menos sabia que había hecho lo correcto.

Después de un rato de correr como niños, entraron a la casa, tomaron un álbum fotográfico y comenzaron a ver las fotos de su adolescencia mientras que Yami aprovechaba una que otra lagrima de Yugi para besarla con el pretexto de limpiarla.

-espera aquí iré por el auto.- dijo Yami para luego salir, poco después el teléfono de Yugi sonó, era Malik:

-estas feliz, Yugi?... por favor no le digas a nadie, quien soy yo, que soy el hermano de Tea, Yugi tu podrías perdonarla?, se que será difícil pero por favor perdónala… es lo ultimo que te pido, y se feliz!

En eso regreso Yami.

-vamos, tenemos que ir a casa.

-no puedo ir.

-que estas diciendo? tenemos que ir ahora!

-no, yo necesito tiempo.

-todos te han esperado por 5 años.

-Yami tu me amas?, no importa si me amas, nosotros no podemos estar juntos por mas que lo deseemos.

-Yugi por favor.

-y que pasa con Tea, como tu lo dijiste ya han pasado 5 años, no podemos hacer de cuenta como si nada hubiera cambiado…¿lo entiendes verdad?, no puedo ir.

-¿acaso yo dije alguna vez que te amaba?, si no quieres regresar con tu familia por miedo a que todo cambie si estamos juntos… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nada cambiara entre nosotros si tu no quieres, así que vamos a casa.

Tea estaba en su cama ojeando una revista cuando Malik la llamo al celular:

-Malik, que pasa?

-se acabo Tea, ellos dos ya están juntos y no intentes separarlos.

-no!, esto no puede ser.!

Paso un largo rato antes de que Yami y Yugi llegaran a la casa de su padre, cuando entro fue recibido por todos felizmente, ya que Mai se había encargado de dar la noticia y hasta haber avisado a la madre de Yami, quien se disculpo por lo sucedido.

En eso entro tea llorando.

-yo estoy tan feliz de ver que haz regresado Yugi, pero también odio esto, porque ahora que estas aquí entonces Yami…-soltó el llanto- el te amaba a ti, entonces ahora que pasara?... Yami lo del compromiso, finge que eso nunca sucedió, lo mejor será que sea yo quien me vaya ahora.

Mai "intentaba detener a su hija", la cual ya estaba "con intención de salir de ahí"

-recibí una llamada del hombre con el que estuvo viviendo Yugi estos 5 años… el me dijo que me hiciera a un lado, que los dejara ser felices.

-Yugi, tu estuviste viviendo con un hombre por 5 años, que relación tenias con el?- pregunto Mai "sorprendida"

-ya basta Tea!

-como quieres que me detenga, no quiero volver a perderlo todo, ahora que estas aquí.

En eso intervino la madre de Yami:

-Yugi, sabes que Tea y Yami están por comprometerse verdad?, por favor no interfieras.

- no se preocupen ahora mismo me largo de aquí!

-NO!, tu eres mi hijo, al que he deseado ver desde hace 5 años, así que de ninguna forma dejara que te vayas de nuevo, esta a es tu casa.

-no se preocupen me voy a comprometer – dijo Yami – y ya me retiro, Yugi por fin ha regresado a casa, así que quizá quiera descansar, buenas noches.

Yugi solo miraba de forma triste a Yami y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, después de que Yami saliera Tea fue detrás de l emocionada, mientras que Yugi volteo a ver con odio a Mai, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Subieron para entrar a la habitación que años antes era de Yugi, todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

-querido no te molestes, yo me hare cargo - dijo Mai cuando su marido comenzaba a quitar todas las sabanas que cubrían los muebles de la habitación. Esté acepto y se despidió de Yugi.

-por que no mencionaste a Malik, hace un rato Yugi?... bueno no importa, solo te diré algo, no intentes interferir entre Tea y Yami te lo advierto.

-ya te lo dije antes, no soy el mismo Yugi de hace 5 años, tus amenazas ya no funcionan conmigo y si ya termino de hablar será mejor que salga de aquí!

-bien, me voy para que descanses, y mientras lo hagas será mejor que pienses que no eres necesario aquí, así que será mejor que te largues pronto, antes de que yo misma te eche de aquí!.

A la mañana siguiente Yami llego temprano, entro prácticamente corriendo feliz, tenia intención de ir hacia la habitación de Yugi, pero en las escaleras fue detenido por Mai y Tea.

-pero que sorpresa Yami, por que estas aquí tan temprano?

En eso bajo Yugi, Yami ignorando a estas dos miro a Yugi y le pregunto ¿dormiste bien?, este asintió como respuesta. Tea interfirió entonces.

-Yami vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Yugi regresaras a trabajar verdad?- pregunto Yami ignorando a Tea.

-por que habría de hacerlo, el renuncio recuerdas?- contesto Tea disimulando su molestia.

-pero la línea de ropa que el creo esta teniendo bastante éxito, así que creo que es conveniente que regrese.

Yugi sonrió feliz, y Mai al ver esto intervino de inmediato.

-no creo que el debe ir, debería quedarse a descansar un poco mas – dijo mientras veía a Yugi con mirada de advertencia.

Yugi de inmediato noto las intenciones de Mai, así que dijo:

-claro que regresare! - Mai y Tea no pudieron evitar su cara de desagrado.

Así salieron de la casa, Tea intento ir junto a Yami, pero este solo le dijo:

-te veo en la oficina Tea.

-Yami por favor llévala contigo su auto no esta funcionando bien – dijo Mai.

-bien.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Yami se detuvo junto a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, era obvio que lo hacia para Yugi, Yugi iba a caminar pero fue detenido por Mai quien lo tomo del brazo, Tea aprovecho esto y corrió se subió en ese lugar, aunque Yami prácticamente le había serrado la puerta de golpe, para luego pasarse hacia la puerta de atrás y abrirla.

Fue entonces que Mai soltó a Yugi y este subió al auto con ayuda de Yami, quien hasta le cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Antes de que Yami se subiera, Mai se acerco a el y dijo:

-Yami por favor cuida de Tea, sabes como se encuentra en estos momentos, te la encargo.

Mai solo recibió un "que tenga un buen día" como contestación de Yami.

Mientras iban de camino a la oficina Tea fue quien inicio la conversación ya que el ambiente parecía tenso.

-Yami, no crees que deberías cortar tu cabello?

-no!

-pero tienes que cortártelo pronto, la fecha de nuestro compromiso se acerca – intento tocar los cabellos de Yami, pero este se dio cuenta y se movió, Tea solo retiro su mano.

-Yami como explicaremos todo en el trabajo, acerca de lo de Heba?

-el no es Heba el es Yugi, primero que nada tenemos que regresarle su nombre, y todo lo que perdió, uno por uno, tenemos que devolvérselo.

Ya en la oficina era Tea la que explicaba la situación:

-lo que sucedió en el pasado es asunto familiar y no voy a explicarlo, a pesar de que pueda ser raro ahora, les pido su comprensión.

Luego de algunas horas de trabajo, fue hora de la comida, Rebecca y Yugi estaban en la fila de la cafetería sirviéndose cuando Yami llego, y se sirvió exactamente lo mismo que Yugi se había servido para luego sentarse con el, mientras solo lo observaba comer.

No tardo mucho en llegar Tea a interrumpir.

-Yami, que te parece ir hoy a revisar lo de los preparativos para el compromiso hoy, tienes tiempo?

-preparativos?, esta bien será hoy.

-Yugi por que no vienes con nosotros?- dijo Tea sonriente.

-no gracias, vayan ustedes solos.

-pero me gustaría que vinieras hermanito, o porque no quieres ir, hay algo que te moleste?

-no, no pasa nada.

-Yugi ella tiene razón, también deberías venir.

Llegaron a una elegante tienda de vestidos de novia y eventos especiales, Tea de inmediato comenzó a escoger los más caros y ostentosos, para luego modelar cada uno y luego hacer las mismas preguntas…

-Yami que tal este, es lindo ¿no?- dijo mientras modelaba el quinta vestido

-si, como sea.

-y a ti Yugi ¿te gusta?, ¿es muy lindo verdad?

Después de eso Tea fue a poner el vestido numero seis, Yugi se sentía triste e incomodo por la situación. Yami se levanto y comenzó a buscar entre los vestidos, saco uno muy hermoso, en verdad Yami tenia buen gusto, lo tomo y lo llevo hacia Yugi.

-que te parece este?

-es muy lindo, se vera bien en Tea, contesto tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-no es para Tea, es para ti.- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia un vestidor. Tu también necesitaras algo que ponerte para la fiesta de compromiso- dijo eso para luego dejar a Yugi que se cambiara. En eso salió Tea de su vestidor.

-Yami creo que me llevare este.

-si, esta bien.

."oh pero que lindo se ve"- se escucho la voz de la empleada de la tienda, Yami y tea voltearon a ver y entonces Yugi salió del vestidor con el vestido que se le veía increíble con su delgada figura y sus largos cabellos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, se veía como "toda una princesa", a pesar de ser chico.

-me veo bien?, pregunto algo avergonzado Yugi – Yami se acerco y dijo te ves increíble.

-no crees que es muy exagerado?- dijo Tea evidentemente molesta.

-me llevare ambos vestidos- dijo en tono autoritario Yami.

Luego de salir de esa tienda, fueron a comprar zapatos, mientras Tea se probaba unos Yami tomo otros y fue a llevárselos a Yugi, el cual obviamente no quería probárselos, pero con la insistencia de Yami, no le quedo de otra.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Yami tomo la mano de Yugi a pesar de que este se rehusaba.

-porque diablo estas haciendo esto!

-lo hice porque quería tomar tu mano.

-deja de hacer esto!

-te espere por 5 años y ahora quieres que no haga nada?

-Yami, ya no somos unos niños, no podemos regresar a aquellos tiempos… tu fuiste el primero en decir que te comprometerías con Tea!

-yo nunca dije… que mi compromiso era con Tea… mi compromiso será con la persona a la que amo.

- ese vestido ni siquiera me gusto y los zapatos no me quedaban, si sigues con esto, no asistiré a tu fiesta de compromiso!,

-¿tu también esperaste por mi, tu también me amas no es así Yugi?

-No!, no es así.

-no me mientas!... eres un mentiroso.

De regreso a casa nadie decía nada hasta que fue tea quien nuevamente inicio la conversación.

-Yami no crees que el vestido que elegí, era algo exagerado?

-no importa si no te gusta, solo úsalo, aunque no importa lo que vistas solo tienes que estar presente… lo importante es que vayamos juntos a la ceremonia de compromiso- dijo mientras no quitaba la mirada del espejo retrovisor, solo observado a Yugi quien también no quitaba la vista de ese retrovisor.

Tea no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, antes de que Tea y Yugi entraran Yami les dijo que esperaran y saco dos cajas de regalo, y le dio una a cada uno de los dos, luego se subió a su auto y se fue.

Tea de inmediato le arrebato su caja a Yugi para ver que es lo que contenía, pero esa caja no tenia nada dentro, por lo que de inmediato Tea abrió la suya para encontrar unos bellos aretes y una gargantilla, solo sonrió triunfante y le devolvió su caja vacía a Yugi para después guardar la suya y entrar para ser recibida por Mai.

Mai vio de mala manera a Yugi para luego decir:

-¿porque vienes con ella, y esas bolsas?, no me digas que tuviste la desfachatez de seguirlos! – Yugi solo la ignoro y subió junto con sus cosas hacia su habitación.

-mama cálmate yo fui quien lo invito a que fuer con nosotros, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que Yami me eligió a mi, para se haga a un lado.

Yugi entro y dejo sus cosas observo nuevamente la caja, ¿porque Yami le había dado algo así, no encontraba alguna explicación.

Al día siguiente Yami y Yugi platicaban en la oficina:

-te gusto mi regalo?

-que clase de broma fue esa?

-no es ninguna broma, solo no sabia que regalarte, porque hay tantas cosas que deseo darte, esa caja a partir de ahora la llenara para ti – lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de ahí para llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento donde Tea había visto todo y había ido por su auto para seguirlos.

Llegaron a una lujosa joyería donde Yami tomo un costoso anillo y se lo puso a la fuerza a Yugi.

-que crees que estas haciendo?

-que no es obvio?, necesito saber tu talla para poder comprarte uno.

-no me pondré ningún maldito anillo!

-no te lo pondrás tu! yo seré quien te lo ponga!- grito Yami ya algo molesto por el berrinche que hacia Yugi, tomo otro anillo y se lo midió ese le quedaba perfecto así que se lo entrego a la empleada para que esta lo arreglara.

-dime Yugi tu me amas?...te hice una pregunta ¿me amas? – el de ojos amatistas no contesto solo lo observo con la mirada vidriosa.

-el día de mi compromiso le pondré este anillo a la persona a la que amo…espera aquí iré por el auto- Yugi hizo lo indicado y se quedo ahí no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tea entrara.

-eres un sínico, este compromiso es mío, no tuyo!

-eso ya lo se Tea.

-y si lo sabes, entonces porque estas aquí?, ¿Qué estas tramando?

-detente ya!- dijo Yugi pero la respuestas que recibió de Tea fue una bofetada, por su puesto que Yugi no se iba a dejar de esa arpía así que se la devolvió.

-eres despreciable?, acaso tu lo amas, amas a Yami?

-si, lo amo, mas de lo que tú nunca lo harás – Tea entonces tomo a Yugi de los cabellos pero al oír que la puerta se abría, lo soltó y comenzó actuar de forma cariñosa con Yugi.

Yugi salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Tea se acerco a Yami y pregunto:

-Yami tu realmente no tienes intención de comprometerte conmigo, no es así?

-si, tienes razón – contesto Yami de forma segura, Tea palideció al oír esto.

-jajaja, Yami no digas ese tipo de bromas, si alguien te escuchara pensara que lo dices de verdad.

Yami ya no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a ver mas a tea.

Esa noche Tea y Mai hablaban de lo sucedido.

-que voy ha hacer mama! El no esta tomando esto enserio.

-por ahora anunciaremos tu compromiso a los reporteros, no importa lo que Yami quiera hacer, si actuamos rápido, incluso el no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Notas Finales

Parece que otra vez me tarde un poco, pero bueno esta vez hice el capitulo un poco mas extenso, en el siguiente capitulo será la ceremonia de compromiso!


	18. Chapter 18

Esa mañana Mai revisaba el periódico, y nuevamente la misma notica de la que se había estado hablando toda la semana aprecia en primera plana. La famosa galería de la ciudad algunas de sus pinturas eran falsificaciones, todo se preguntaban quien era el culpable de semejante acto, entonces una idea vino a su mente.

Esa noche un auto se estaciono a la entrad de un parque, ahí cerca venia caminando el padre de Malik que llevaba en su mano algunos rollos de pinturas que acababa de robarle a su hijo.

-ese es el hombre que buscamos? - la persona que iba en el asiento trasero asintió, entonces el chofer con un maletín en mano se bajo y camino hasta ese hombre.

-señor Ishtar?

-si soy yo.

-bien – le entrega el maletín y este a su vez le entrega las pinturas, abre el portafolio y revisa que la cantidad acordada estuviera completa, mientras que Mai que era la persona que iba en la parte trasera del auto solo observaba todo satisfecha.

Después de eso Mai se había reunido con varias personas de la prensa, para darles los detalles del supuesto compromiso de su hija.

Al día siguiente Malik estaba en el parque haciendo lo que hacia desde hacia días para poder comer, estaba de artista callejero cuando su padre llego.

-porque estas aquí?

-por que no regresas a casa?, ya no tienes por que preocuparte por la deuda, ya he conseguido el dinero, además mira lo que vi hoy en el periódico!

Marik se levanto de golpe cuando lo vio, era toda la primera plana anunciando la boda de Yami y Tea, de inmediato saco su celular y marco a Tea.

-hola?

-Tea te lo advertí, no es así?, te dije que le regresaras todo lo que habías tomado a Yugi.

-tienes que estar bromeando, porque tendría yo que hacer eso?, ten por seguro que estaré ahí en tu "ceremonia de compromiso"

-claro que tienes que ir! – contestó Mai, quien le había quitado el teléfono a Tea.

-que acaso no estas escuchando?, mañana todo habrá terminado!

-claro que lo se, mañana todos mis preocupaciones y molestias por fin terminaran, así que asegúrate de ir!

-claro que si y les hare saber a todos lo que ustedes en verdad son!

Esa noche Yugi aun observaba el hermoso vestido que Yami había comprado para el en la tienda no vías, cuando Tea entro, se molesto al ver a Yugi y ese vestido y se acerco hasta el.

-porque usaras eso?, ni siquiera es tu fiesta de compromiso, será mejor que te pongas otra cosa si es quieres asistir! – Yugi solo la observo pero no dijo nada, el tenia pensado no usar ese vestido, aun pensaba en que momento a Yami se le había ocurrido semejante cosa como comprarle un vestido, esta bien que era un doncel ¿pero eso del vestido no era ya demasiado? – al escuchar las palabras de odio de Tea entonces lo decidió, usaría ese vestido.

Por la mañana todos se levantaron temprano pues tenían que arreglarse, Tea, Yami , Mai y Yugi habían ido al salón de belleza, pero Tea y Mai se llevaron un disgusto cuando Yami pido que a Yugi se le atendiera primero y que le dieran la mejor de las atenciones.

Mai salió de ahí por unos minutos, tomo su teléfono y marco a la estación de policía:

-estación de policía?... hablo para identificar a la persona que es responsable de las falsificaciones de la galería de arte de la ciudad… su nombre es Marik Ishtar.

El día paso rápido, todos esperaban en un hermoso salón adornado para la ocasión, los flashes y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando Tea entro elegantemente vestida y del brazo de Yugi Atem.

Había que admitirlo Tea se veía bastante bien , pero no era nada comparada con como se veía Yugi en ese momento.

Todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja, Yugi solo permanecía sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Entonces entro la persona que llevaba los anillos sobre un cojín, camino hacia la pareja y los entrego a Yami.

Malik estaba por entrar en el salón, cuando uno de los policías que estaban ahí lo identifico, y de inmediato lo toma del brazo con intención de arrestarlo.

-Malik Ishtar esta arrestado por vender falsificaciones de pinturas – declaro el policía – pero Marik no tenia tiempo para eso así que lo empujo y trato de ir hacia el salón.

-Yo Yami Atem, este día entregare... este anillo a la persona que amo! – tanto Tea como Mai sonrieron felices, mientras Yugi luchaba por contener las lagrimas

Yami dejo el anillo que había tomado del cojín y sacaba uno de su bolsillo, camino pasando de lado a Tea y se posiciono frente a Yugi para tomar delicadamente su mano y acercar el anillo al dedo anular, entonces fue cuando Yugi levanto su mirada encontrando el rostro de Yami quien lo miraba con amor.

Tea y Mai no podían creer lo que veían, entonces los gritos se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón, era Marik quien le gritaba desesperado a Yugi mientras trataba desesperadamente soltarse de los policías que intentaban llevárselo.

Entonces Yugi se levanto y corrió hacia donde Marik, haciendo que el anillo cayera al suelo y rodara hasta los pies de Tea. De pronto se detuvo ¿que había hecho?, acababa de perder la oportunidad de ser feliz con Yami, volteo a ver a Yami quien lo miraba angustiado, solo pudo decir "lo siento" mientras dejaba escapar sus lagrimas entonces siguió su camino y salió de ahí en busca de Marik.

Yami se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Tea que ya había recogido el anillo del suelo y lo tenía en sus manos, entonces lo tomo y lo guardo para luego tomar el anillo del cojín y se lo coloco a Tea y así todos aplaudieron a los ahora prometidos.

Yugi no logro alcanzar a Marik, solo pudo ver como se lo llevaron en la patrulla.

El hombre de confianza de Yami se acerco a el, y le dijo:

-el falsificador ha sido encontrado.

-quien es?

-es Marik Ishtar.

-Marik Ishtar, a Yami le pareció raro así decidió salir de ahí, Tea vio esto así que rápido fue tras el.

-Yami a donde vas?

-tengo que irme Tea.

-pero no puedes, es nuestras ceremonia de compromiso!, pero Yami no le hizo caso y salió de ahí, dejando a una Tea furiosa. Mai se acerco a ver que es lo que pasaba.

-nunca perdonare a Yugi, no importa si yo lo tengo, el no va a dejar de amarlo a el.

-Tea no me digas que eso es lo que querías de Yami?

-que?

-que crees que es mas importante el amor o el anillo que te acaba de dar? , tu ahora eres la prometida de Yami Atem el heredero del Grupo Global, ¿ que no deberías estar feliz? tu ganaste!

-tienes razón mama.

Fueron horas las que pasaron hasta que Malik fue liberado por falta de pruebas, Yugi se había quedado dormido esperando, cuando Malik salió de la sala de interrogación y lo vio ahí no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Yugi logro despertarse justo en el momento en que Malik salió de ahí, así que fue tras el. Malik intentaba ignorarlo pero Yugi insistía en saber que es lo que había sucedido.

-acaso eres idiota!, ni siquiera pudiste comprometerte?, por que diablos has venido?, yo ya te olvide! Ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti, así que vete!

-se supone que soy el único culpable?, tu eres el que siempre es una molestia, eres tu quien no me deja en paz… yo… yo también quería comprometerme, esa era mi ceremonia de compromiso, ese anillo era para mi, si no hubiera sido por ti yo me hubiera comprometido, tu eres quien tiene la culpa de todo, si no hubieras estado ahí lo habría hecho – Yugi no contuvo sus lagrimas y las dejo salir mientras golpeaba el pecho de Malik.

Yami estaba estacionado justo a un lado observando todo.

-pues bien, no esperes volver a verme, no quiero saber mas de ti.

-por mi perfecto, yo tampoco quiero volver a verte, solo desaparece, desaparece de mi vida!

Yugi se sentó en una banca a llorar, paso un rato antes de que Yami se bajara del auto y fuera a hablar con el, y pedirle que subiera al auto, aunque al principio Yugi se negó Yami lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a subirse.

Lo llevo hasta el parque de diversiones, se sentaron en el carrusel y luego de unos minutos comenzaron a hablar:

-ya no podremos vernos mas, verdad?- Yami al oír esto saco el anillo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo lejos para luego decir.

-la amistad es mejor que el amor, pues el amor puede terminar, pero los amigos son para siempre, tu Yugi te puedes convertir en mi mejor amigo en el mundo…si somos amigos entonces podre llamarte por teléfono y verte siempre que quiera… si somos amigos, cuando este en problemas podre contar contigo…si somos amigos y tienes problemas yo podre ayudarte…si somos amigos entonces podremos hacer todo lo que no podemos hacer ahora – al escuchar esto Yugi solo asintió a todo lo que Yami había dicho, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Yami se separo y comenzó a buscar algo, Yugi pregunto ¿que era lo que sucedía? A lo que Yami contesto, estoy buscando el anillo. Entonces Yugi también comenzó a buscarlo.

-si ibas a buscarlo después, entonces porque lo tiraste?

-estaba tratando de verme genial!

-idiota, tu siempre te ves genial.

No paso mucho rato antes de que Yami lo encontrara.

-oye Yugi, si somos amigos entonces podemos hacerlos regalos, no? – Yami tomo la mano de Yugi y acerco el anillo, Yugi trato de retirar su mano pero Yami lo detuvo.

-tranquilo, es solo un regalo de amigos, un anillo de amistad – sin soltarlo de la mano lo guio hasta la pista de hielo, donde ambos comenzaron a jugar y correr.

Debido a la ropa que ambos llevaban les era algo difícil moverse libremente, pero no les importo y siguieron divirtiéndose provocando que cayeron mas de una vez.

-oye Yugi, sabes olvide hacer algo antes de que nos convirtiéramos en amigos!

-que?

-esto! – dijo sorpresivamente para luego tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, antes de que Yugi pudiera reclamarle por lo que acababa de hacer, Yami poso rápidamente sus labios sobre los del mas pequeño y comenzó a moverlos de forma dulce pero apasionada, Yugi por supuesto no pudo negarse, todo su cuerpo tembló por semejante placer y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Yami y correspondió aquel beso que hace tanto tiempo ambos anhelaban, fue un beso en el que ambos dio lo mejor de si para que el otro lo disfrutara, duro hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire.

Notas Finales

Enserio Yugi no se porque te gusta tanto meter la pata, pero bueno creo que las cosas irán empeorando, pero haber que pasa.

A Alexa, en el capitulo 14 cuando Yugi recupera la memoria va a buscar el anillo al rio. Por cierto que idioma hablas es italiano?

Mara claro que cambiare el final y será algo como el que todas deseábamos ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Allexa. Brasil? que é ótimo!

3liiza luniita creo que las cosas irán mejorando en este capitulo

ayelenrock1 lo mismo digo, pero haber que mas sucede.

Yugi entraba a su casa, ya era tarde pero todos esperaban por el para saber que había ocurrido.

-Yugi que paso, donde estabas, al menos debiste llamarnos!

-lo siento.

-en donde estuviste?- pregunto Tea con rabia –¿estuviste con el no es así? estuviste con Yami!...hoy fue el día de mi ceremonia de compromiso, sabes cuanto espere por este día? era mi día especial, y se arruino todo por tu culpa!...aun lo amas, no es así?

-si, tienes razón yo lo amo, yo seria quien se comprometería con el esta noche por que lo amo mas que a mi vida, pero que importa, tu ganaste? ahora tu lo tienes.

-Claro que importa, pues incluso si lo tengo de esta forma, su corazón es tuyo, es a ti a quien ama!

-si, incluso si el esta contigo, tienes que vivir con el hecho de que a quien ama es a mi, y tu no podrás cambiar eso!

Tea comenzó a jalonear a Yugi, pero este por su puesto que no se dejaría así que la empujo, haciéndola caer, entonces Tea se aferro a los pies de Yugi y rogo.

-Yugi por favor no me lo quites, te lo ruego, Mai hizo lo mismo que Tea y se puso al lado de su hija, el papa de Yugi de inmediato la ayudo a levantarse.

-querida que estas haciendo?

-yo estoy tan agobiada, no puedo soportar esto…si las cosas esta de esta forma, entonces deberíamos hacer como si este compromiso no hubiera existido, Yugi la miro claro que no creía nada lo que estaba diciendo.

-no digas cosas que realmente no quieres decir, madrastra.

-Yugi no lo hables así a tu madre, discúlpate con ella en este momento! No sabes como sufrió ella al creerte muerto.

-ah, si? Supongamos que creían que yo estaba muerto y por eso nadie me busco, pero entonces que pasa con Malik?, porque a el nadie lo busco si el si esta vivo.

-claro que los buscamos, pero después de mucho nos dimos por vencidos.

-ahora que se ha ido nuevamente, seré yo quien los busque y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo!

Yami estaba llegando a su departamento cuando vio que afuera lo esperaba Marik.

-Yami que vas ha hacer? Prometiste hacerlo feliz y en lugar de eso ¿te comprometiste con Tea?... yo me aleje de el, para que tu lo hicieras feliz.

-no te atrevas a culparme, fuiste tu quien arruino todo.

-cuando Yugi huyo en ese momento fue tu culpa el no haber ido tras el. – a Yami le tembló la mano de rabia, no contuvo su furia y golpeo a Marik en el rostro.

-si lo hubieras dejado ir antes, si me hubieras dicho que en verdad era el y que tenia amnesia, las cosas no serian así! ¿Por que lo hiciste, porque?

-solo quería estar con el sin importar nada.

-entonces porque ahora lo has hecho regresar?

-por que yo no podía hacerlo feliz, pero tu si… aun no es muy tarde aun puedes hacer feliz a Yugi.

Al día siguiente todos el la oficina había cooperado para comprar un regalo para la "feliz pareja" y Yugi había sido el elegido para ir a comprar el regalo, pues según todos como Yugi conocía a ambos, entonces sabría que reglarles.

Mientras Yugi salía a comprar los demás se encargaron de hacer una pequeña celebración, así paso rápido la tarde, cuando Yugi regreso con el regalo Tea y Yami ya estaban ahí "festejando" así que Yugi fue quien les entrego el regalo, luego de eso decidió irse, pero al salir del edificio vio que llovía y ese día no llevaba consigo un paraguas así que decidió esperar ahí mientras la lluvia se iba.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Yami al verlo salir fue detrás de el y ya llevaba un paraguas en mano así que lo acompaño hasta la estación del metro.

Yami noto que Yugi no llevaba el anillo así que lo tomo de la mano y pregunto porque

-y el anillo, donde esta Yugi?... que ya no quieres ser mi amigo?... me parece bien, en lugar de ser amigos podríamos ser amantes.

-te equivocas, yo no soy esa clase de persona.

-Yugi y si termino con Tea?

-por que me preguntas eso?

-tu eres mi amigo, y creo que un verdadero amigo me daría un consejo.

-tu le diste tu palabra, te comprometiste con ella y pusiste un anillo en su dedo.

-entiendo, gracias amigo.- luego de eso Yugi tomo el tren y se fue.

Esa noche Mai al salir de las oficinas encontró a Malik esperando por ella.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-sabes estoy pensando en ir a casa esta noche.

-enserio no se porque estas haciendo esto, que acaso no quieres lo mejor para Yugi?, si confiesas que eres el hermano de Tea y que fue ella la responsable del accidente de Yugi ¿Qué crees que pasara?...al hacer eso acabarías con Tea, pero también lo harías con Yugi, ¿que pensaran todos al saber que ustedes estuvieron juntos por 5 años?

-no paso nada entre nosotros.

-y quien va a creerse eso?

-no me importa, diré toda la verdad.

Mai ya no dijo nada mas, solo lo miro de forma desafiante para luego subirse al auto y salir de ahí.

Al día siguiente Yami hablaba con su guardaespaldas.

-lo extraño tanto Solomon, que debería hacer.

-¿señor porque no lo óvidas ya? creo que es mejor así como amigos, ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

-necesito que localices a Marik Ishtar.

-a la orden.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que lograran localizarlo.

-señor ya lo hemos encontrado, pero parece que no es una buena situación, que hacemos?

Malik había sido llevado por los mismos tipos con los que había hecho tratos su padre y los mismos tipos que lo golpearon la última vez.

-termina rápido, si es que quieres irte de aquí, tu nos debes algunas pinturas y nos las vas a pagar si es que quieres seguir con vida.

Malik no contestaba nada solo los ignoraba.

-es la policía, corran!

Todos los delincuentes intentaron huir, pero la bodega donde estaban ya había sido rodeada, poco después detrás de ellos salió Marik, Yami estaba en su auto cerca observando todo.

-Solomon, encárgate de todo esto.

-si, señor – se fueron de ahí, para regresar al parque de diversiones.

Cuando Yugi estaba saliendo, el guardaespaldas de Yami ya esperaba por el.

-venga por favor, Yami espera por usted. – lo llevo hasta el carrusel y luego se va.

-hola

-hola.

-tenemos que hablar… tengo que pedirte que ya no pienses mas en mi, así que olvídame.

-Yami que estas…?

-seguirás siendo mi amigo, verdad?, iras a un viaje de negocios mañana, conozco una buena cabaña en las montañas, es muy tranquilo ese lugar así que podrás estar bien y des estresarte.

-no quiero.

-son las ordenes del jefe, enviare un auto mañana a tu casa. – entrega un sobre

-que es esto? – podrías ocuparlo en aquel lugar…no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-porque?

-porque siento que si vas a ese lugar, podrías no volver nunca…adiós - se va.

A la mañana siguiente tal como Yami había dicho el auto esperaba por Yugi, así que subió en el y no dijo nada, solo espero hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

Cuando llego se bajo del auto y camino hacia la cabaña, entro en aquel lugar, no parecía haber nadie, de pronto al darse la vuelta se encontró con Malik, quien lo miraba sorprendido para luego darse media vuelta e intentar salir de ahí, pero Yugi lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Yami me envió.

-ese tonto quien se cree que es?

-mi amigo.

-y entonces tu yo que somos?... somos hermanos no lo olvides.

-pero fuiste tu el que me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que somos hermanos, incluso fue por eso que Tea hizo como si no te conociera, acaso no es por eso que todos siguen llamándote Marik Ishtar en lugar de Malik Valentine?

No me importa si es un amigo o un hermano, yo no quieres perder a nadie mas, por eso no me pidas que me vaya, sabes que no tengo a donde ir.

Marik tomo de la mano a Yugi y ambos caminaron por un rato observando el blanco paisaje, Yugi saco de su bolsillo el sobre que Yami le había entregado y se lo dio a Malik, este se alejo un poco para poder leer esa carta.

"_No creo poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, pues parece que Yugi no puede ser feliz a mi lado, por eso decidimos ser solo amigos, dicen que los amigos se ayudan cuando lo necesitan, entonces esto es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes , te regreso a Yugi, por favor cuida bien de mi querido amigo"_

Después de jugar un rato en la nueve, decidieron entrar pues ya estaba oscureciendo, Yugi estaba algo cansado y se quedo dormido en cuanto regresaron a la cabaña.

Pasaron varias horas, Malik noto que Yugi respiraba con dificultad, y de inmediato ser acerco a revisarlo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, intento despertarlo sacudiéndolo un poco pero este no reaccionaba.

-Yugi despierta!

-Yami..

-Yugi por favor tienes que reaccionar!

-Yami, mi Yami – era lo único que Yugi lograba decir.

Yami mientras tanto había salido a tomar unos tragos, cuando se disponía a irse a su departamento, puso la cinta que había grabado para Yugi donde le declaraba que lo amaba, se decidió, dio vuelta al volante y fue en su búsqueda.

Tardo un poco pero logro llegar, se fijo a través de la ventana, Yugi estaba dormido sobre el sofá, Marik a su lado intentando despertarlo.

Yami estaba por irse, cuando noto que Marik se levantaba y tomaba su celular, el teléfono de Yami comenzó a sonar.

-Yami, ven por Yugi.

-no, no lo hare ya todo se ha terminado.

-Yugi esta enfermo! Y en su delirio solo te nombra a ti… voy a irme ahora mismo y no me importa si vienes o no, esta claro? me voy! – colgó y se acerco a Yugi y le dijo:

-Yugi me voy, solo por favor resiste hasta que el llegue… adiós. – toma su maleta y sale de la cabaña.

Yami se escondió para que Marik no lo viera, y en cuanto se aseguro que Marik se había ido entro a la cabaña y fue hacia donde Yugi.

-Yugi, perdóname, todo es mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

-Yam..mi?

-si, soy yo.

-nunca, nunca volveré a dejar que te alejes de mi lado, te lo juro!- lo venta un puco, lo suficiente para poder tomarlo en sus brazos, recargar su cabeza sobre la de Yugi y llorar.

Cubrió a Yugi con una cobija y con cuidado lo cargo y lo saco de ahí para llevarlo hasta su auto y de ahí ir hacia el hospital más cercano en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Cuando llego al hospital fue atendido de inmediato gracias a eso fue que su temperatura comenzó a regresar a la normalidad.

Yami al saber que Yugi ya estaba mejor dejo de preocuparse y se acostó junto a Yugi lo tomo entre sus brazos y se durmió.

Malik había pasado la noche en un motel, se levanto temprano y tomo sus cosas para luego ir a la estación de trenes. Cuando Yugi despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Yami y como pudo se libero de su agarre.

-Yami te amo tanto, pero porque me haces esto cuando hace poco me has pedido que te olvide?, si haces cosas como estas no lograre sacarte de mi corazón. –al parecer Yugi no recordaba lo que había pasado debido a la fiebre, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, llamo a Malik pero este no contesto, gracias a 5 años de estar con el lo conocía a la perfección, así que no necesito hablar con el para saber que de seguro Malik trataría de huir, así que sin pensarlo se fue hacia la estación de trenes.

Yami despertó y se dio cuenta que Yugi no estaba a su lado recorrió la habitación con la vista y al no verlo se dirigió a la ventana ahí pudo ver como Yugi salía del hospital así que sin perder tiempo fue por su auto para ir tras Yugi.

El tren estaba por salir, Yugi apenas y logro alcanzarlo, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Marik, se sentó junto a el, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando Yami llego el tren ya estaba partiendo, corrió un poco al lado del tren y vio a Yugi sentado junto a la ventana, así que golpeo el vidrio para llamar la atención de Yugi.

Cuando Yugi volteo y s dio cuenta de que era Yami solo dijo "adiós" , el tren comenzó a ir mas rápido así que Yami no pudo seguir corriendo, pero para no perder tiempo regreso a por su auto y se fue siguiendo lo mas cerca que podía de la ventanilla de Yugi.

Fueron horas las que duro el recorrido, pero cuando por fin lograron llegar a su destino, Yami de inmediato se estaciono y corrió hacia donde bajan los Yugi bajo Yami de inmediato lo abrazo.

-Yami?

-nunca dejare que e alejes de mi, ni que huyas, no lo permitiré!

-Yami por favor no…

-Te amo, Yugi yo te amo –Yugi no pudo resistirse a esas palabras, se dejo abrazar por Yami y lloro sobre su pecho.

Marik miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, no pudo evitar sentirse desolado al ver que aquellos dos, pero a pesar de sus lágrimas sonrió tenuemente al ver el rostro de felicidad de Yugi.

-Yugi se feliz – fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta he irse de ahí.

El teléfono de Yami sonó interrumpiendo aquel abrazo, era Tea.

-Yami donde estas?

-estoy con Yugi, ahora mismo regresaremos a casa…hay algo que debo decirles a todos.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, Yami tomo de la mano a Yugi, justo cuando estaban por entrar, fueron recibidos por Tea, Mai y el padre de Yugi; Yugi intento soltar la mano de Yami al ver la mirada de odio que Tea le dirigía, pero Yami no permitió que eso sucediera y apretó mas la mano del de ojos amatistas.

A pesar de que Mai también se moría de rabia, sonrió y los hizo sentarse para así poder hablar más tranquilamente. El primero en hablar fue Yami.

-yo amo a Yugi y es con el con quien yo deseo casarme. – el papa de Yugi solo los miro algo sorprendidos, mientras que Mai borro su sonrisa del rostro, y Tea dejaba mostrar coraje en su rostro.

-que estas diciendo? – pregunto Mai.

-lo siento, Tea perdóname, pero yo no puedo…

-¿y tu Yugi, También amas a Yami?..Acaso ya olvidaste a Malik?... que acaso no sabes donde esta el?

-no, no lo se – mintió Yugi.

-no te hagas el tonto, no me negaras entonces que conoces a Marik Ishtar, cierto?, ya que fue el con quien viviste todos estos años que estuviste desaparecida, incluso hasta te comprometiste con el…¿vas a negar que Marik Ishtar es en lugar Malik Valentine?

-¿es verdad eso Yugi? – pregunto su padre.

-pero eso no es posible, Yugi no puede habernos ocultado algo tan importante… aunque todos sabíamos que Yugi y Malik se gustaban desde niños pero algo así… – dijo Mai "angustiada".

-Yugi contesta.

-lo siento papa. –fue lo único que atino a decir Yugi.

-aunque hayas perdido tu memoria, viviste con tu hermano político por 5 años, incluso iban a comprometerse, por cuanto tiempo pensabas esconder algo así? ¿Por cuanto tiempo pensabas engañar a Yami?

-Tea eso que acabas de decir, entonces tu lo sabias todo, y te has hecho tonta todo este tiempo? ¿Sabias que el era Yugi y que estaba con tu hermano y no nos dijiste?

Tea trago un poco de saliva, se había echado de cabeza al decir eso, pero hizo uso de sus dotes de actriz y se hizo la victima.

-fue culpa de Malik, el me dijo que me callara, ¿crees que fue fácil para mi?...cuando Yugi recupero la memoria y regreso a casa creí que seria el quien lo revelaría todo ¿Por qué lo hiciste Yugi?

-Tea detente ahora mismo – exigió Yami.

-Yami será mejor que te vayas, esto es un asunto familiar – declaro el padre de Yugi.

Yami hizo caso y se levanto pero antes de irse dijo algo:

-con quien Yugi haya estado estos últimos 5 años, no cambia el hecho de que lo amo.

Cuando Yami estaba saliendo de la casa y entrando al jardín tea lo alcanzo y trato de detenerlo.

-si no quieres casarte conmigo esta bien, lo aceptare…pero busca a alguien mas porque si eliges a Yugi entonces no me daré por vencida, no lo aceptare!

Yami no le contesto, solo la hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.

-Yugi entonces Malik te estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo?

-no voy a negarlo, puesto que todos el tiempo que estuve con el fui muy feliz… mientras yo estaba siendo olvidado por mi familia, que me creía muerto…el me cuido y me amo. Todo lo que dice Tea es cierto, y yo no podía decir nada pues Malik me lo pidió así.

-Yugi sigues teniendo sentimientos de amor por mi hijo?...¿acaso paso algo mas entre ustedes dos en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? – pregunto Mai haciendo énfasis en el "algo mas"

-parece como si en verdad quisieras que haya pasado algo entre nosotros – dijo Yugi molesto.

-seria demasiado raro, que no haya pasado nada todo ese tiempo, quien crees que se va a creer eso! – interrumpió Tea.

-no me importa si nadie me cree pero esa es la verdad.

-deja de meterte entre Yami y yo – exigió Tea rabiosa.

-¿que no fuiste tu quien se metió entre nosotros? – respondió Yugi.

-acaso crees que tienes derecho a casarte con Yami, después de lo que hiciste con Malik?

-eso paso cuando yo había perdido mi memoria.

-¿y por eso eres inocente? ¿Acaso pretendes culpar a Malik por todo?

-Tea ya detente!

-no!, si no te haces a un lado y me dejas a Yami, le diré a todos lo que paso entre tu y Malik.

-¿Tea como puedes hacerle eso a tu propio hermano? Si Malik me pidió que no dijera nada, fue para protegerte

-aléjate de Yami! No creas que te lo dejare fácil!

-lo mismo te digo Tea!...yo ya no cederé mas antes ti, yo amo a Yami, he tratado de olvidarlo pero fue inútil, yo quiero ser quien se case con el.

Cuando Yugi dijo esto, Tea llena de ira lo tomo del pelo y comenzó a jalonearlo, el padre de Yugi se levanto de su asiento y fue quien le quito a Tea de encima.

Tea comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

-Papa por favor no puedes permitir que me robe a Yami.

-¡fuiste tu, quien se robo todo lo mío, me quitaste a mi padre, la felicidad de mi niñez, incluso me quitaste a Yami! – después de decir eso Yugi se subió hacia su habitación.

-debemos traer de vuelta a Malik – Mai y Tea voltearon.

-vas a perdonarlo?

-creo que deberíamos hablar con el, y escuchar su parte de la historia, así que lo mejor será que lo busquemos.

Yugi se acostó, se cubrió con las cobijas y comenzó a llorar.

-Malik, te prometo que seré muy feliz, así que también tu debes encontrar lo que te de tu felicidad, espero que tu también seas muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Mai y Tea habían ido hacia la habitación de Tea y planeaban que hacer al respecto.

-mama que haremos? Malik no debe regresar, si eso pasa el dirá toda la verdad.

-hay una forma para que el no regrese nunca.

-de que hablas?

-acaso lo olvidas, aun este el tema de la falsificación de las pinturas, Yami pudo librarlo de la prisión una vez, pero no podrá hacer nada por segunda ocasión.

-¿y que hay de Yami, ahora que ha decidido casarse con Yugi nada va a detenerlo?.

-Yami es un niño al que su madre aun controla, créeme querida tu boda será mas pronto de lo que imaginas – se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono y llamo a la madre de Yami.

-hola?

-oh, que vamos ha hacer ahora? – pregunto Mai "llorando"

-Mai sucede algo?

-acaba de irse Yami y dijo que rompería su compromiso con Tea y que en su lugar se casaría con Yugi.

-no te preocupes yo hablare con el.

Alrededor de una hora después Yami llego a las oficinas donde su madre ya esperaba por el.

-hace un rato hable con Mai, me dijo que tienes intención de terminar con tea y casarte con Yugi.

-si, así es.

-no olvides que tu eres Yami Atem quien es el heredero de todo, tu representas a nuestra compañía, como es que sabiendo eso te comportas de esta manera?

-lo siento madre.

-pues si lo sientes, entonces ve y discúlpate con Tea y retráctate de lo que dijiste.

-no lo hare!... lo he pensado mucho, yo lo amo demasiado es con el con quien deseo estar.

-pues es muy tarde para que digas algo así, dime acaso la compañía no te interesa?

-¿y a ti que te importa mas, la compañía o mi felicidad?.. Mama su siempre lo has sabido que yo amo con toda mi alma a Yugi.

-nunca aceptare ese matrimonio!

-pues lo siento mucho madre, pero si romper mi compromiso con Tea deshonra a la empresa, entonces no tengo alternativa… yo renuncio a este empresa y todo lo demás pero de ningún modo dejare a Yugi.

-y en eso de "todo" también estoy yo incluida?

-si, espero que lo entiendas.

-pues bien, entonces no tengo nada mas que decirte Yami así que vete no quiero verte mas, tu puesto en la compañía queda vacante desde ahora, señor Solomon asegúrese de que Yami deje su renuncia antes de irse y señor Solomon usted ya no tiene ningún asunto que tratar con el entendido?

-si, señora.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia ya se supiera en todo el lugar, Yami Atem había sido despedido de la compañía.

-lo escucharon?, Yami fue despedido!

-eso no puede ser, porque pasaría algo así?

-pues según lo que dicen Yami y Yugi se quieren casar.

-eso es horrible como puede robarle el marido a su propia hermana.

-Yami y Yugi!- pregunto Rebecca en cuanto escucho eso, en eso todos voltearon a la puerta cuando vieron que alguien entro, era Yugi, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Tea entro detrás de el.

-Yugi podemos hablar?

-que quieres Tea?- pregunto cuando estuvieron en un lugar mas privado.

-entonces dices que lo que sientes por el es amor?, ¿y si eso es cierto como permites que renuncie a todo?

-yo desearía tener también algo también a lo que renunciar por el, pero no tengo nada, tu me lo quitaste todo, Yami es todo lo que me queda así que no esperes que renuncie a el.

Yami había regresado a la oficina después de haber dado su ultimo paseo por el parque de diversiones pero sobre todo después de haber estado por ultima vez en el carrusel, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar todos los papeles.

-Solomon necesito que me ayudes, pues debo dejar todo listo para antes de que entregue mi renuncia.

-señor esta seguro de esto?

-Solomon lo siento.

-usted no tiene porque disculparse – parecía bastante afligido pues había estado al servicio de Yami desde que este era apenas un niño, así que lo dolía bastante esa situación, Yami se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde su hombre de confianza y lo abrazo en señal de despedida, pero el abrazo no duro mucho pues Yugi entro a la oficina de este modo Solomon salió de ahí.

Yugi pudo ver el rostro afligido de ambos al despedirse.

-no tenias que llegar tan lejos Yami.

-yo tome una decisión y no quiero hablar de eso.

-porque?

-porque ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado, debo terminar todo esto para que tu y yo podamos irnos.

Cuando Solomon salió de la oficina Tea estaba por entrar, pero este de inmediato se puso en su camino y evito que ella pasara.

-que pasa contigo? – pregunto molesta.

-tienes que ser siempre tan molesta?

-Que dices?

-de hecho creo que a Yami también le pareces molesta.

-¿acaso olvidas que soy su prometida?

-¿estas segura?

-cuando sea la esposa de Yami lo primero que hare es despedirte!

-no creo que eso sea posible pues usted no fue quien me contrato, pero no importa pues si esa boda llegara a pasar seria yo mismo quien renunciaría.

Tea indignada por lo que Solomon le había dicho, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí furiosa.

Después de que Yugi saliera de la oficina, Solomon se despedía de Yami. Saco su cartera y de una en una la entrego las tarjetas bancarias a Solomon para terminar dándole las llaves de su auto.

-Yami? - Pregunto angustiado el mayor.

-no me arrepiento de nada, solo extrañare trabajar aquí y también extrañare su presencia Solomon, Solomon usted fue como un padre y un amigo para mi..cuida de mi madre por favor.

-así lo hare, señor.

Ya era bastante noche cuando Yami por fin termino todos sus pendientes y salió de ahí, claro que no sin antes dar una ultima vuelta por el parque de diversiones pero sobre todo de ver el carrusel. Yugi pudo ver el semblante triste de Yami.

-Yami no te preocupes, yo te mantendré informado de todo lo que pase en la compañía.

-si, lo se…es hora de irnos.

-y a donde iremos?

-no importa a donde, mientras estamos juntos. – lo toma de la mano y ambos comienzan a caminar.


	21. Chapter 21

—Yami ya no trabaja aquí, ¿así que porque no te vas tú también?

—No lo estoy haciendo por el, lo estoy haciendo por mi

—Será mejor que te cuides, ¿acaso crees que tienes a Yami?...el volverá a mi ¿entiendes? El te va hacer a un lado y se casara conmigo, así que por ahora has lo que quieras porque no durara mucho al final seré yo quien se quede con el.

Tea salió de ahí para ir a la oficina de la madre de Yami donde también su madre ya la esperaban.

—Tea no se como disculparme contigo — | dijo la madre de Yami.

—No se preocupe por eso, seguro que Yami volverá y cuando eso sucede deberíamos seguir con los preparativos de la boda ¿no cree Akane? – interrumpió Mai.

— claro que si | — contesto la madre de Yami | —.

— me parece perfecto, entonces seguiremos con lo preparativos.

Yugi salió de las oficinas y se detuvo en la entrada del parque de diversiones esperando por Yami. De pronto alguien le dio un codazo Yugi lo ignoro pero luego alguien lo choco en el hombre Yugi ya molesto se dio la vuelta enojado-

— ¿que diablos te pasa? — |se llevo encontró con un chico con bufanda y sombrero que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, el cual de inmediato levanto su rostro, Yugi se quedo sorprendido cuando este le guiño el ojo| —.

— Yami! — | dijo Yugi emocionado | — ¿Por qué estas así vestido?

— ¿me veo bien? — | pregunto Yami con un sonrisa | —.

— Tu siempre te ves bien — | Yami solo le sonrió y luego tomo su mano para irse de ahí | —.

Llegaron hasta la cancha de futbol más cercana, de inmediato ambos comenzaron a jugar con la pelota, luego de un rato se sentaron a descansar.

— ¿Yugi recuerdas la caja que te regale, la que estaba vacía...recuerdas que te dije que yo la llenaría con cosas que quería darte? — | Yugi tomo su mochila y saco de ella la caja| —.

— Hoy te daré algo — | dijo y luego de su abrigo saco su mano hecha puño, Yami le pidió a Yugi que le abriera la mano, pero este al hacer eso no encontró nada | —.

— ¿crees que esta vacía?

— no…es fe, lo que me estas dando es "fe" — | Yugi entonces cerro la caja | —.

— la fe entre nosotros, eso es lo que hará que tu corazón y el mío nunca cambiaran.

Luego de algunos minutos, a petición de Yami, Yugi se levanto para seguir jugando un poco mas, Yami corrió hasta donde estaba la portería así que Yugi seria quien tratara de anotar un gol con Yami de portero.

Yugi estaba por tirar el pase cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse y no podía distinguir nada, solo podía ver la imagen borrosa de Yami, creyó que era que su vista estaba cansada así que no le dio importancia y solo parpadeo varias veces para así hacer que eso pasara, cosa que consiguió para luego seguir en lo que estaba.

Después de eso fueron hacia el motel donde Yami se estaba hospedando donde leyeron mangas hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Esa noche Haruto el padre de Malik en un lujoso hotel después de haber discutido con los mismos tipos a los que les vendía las pinturas de su hijo a causa de dinero que aun les debía, recibió de uno de los empleados una nota que decía que alguien lo esperaba en una habitación.

No se sorprendió al ver que quien había mandado llamarlo era nada mas y nada menos que Mai.

— cuanto tiempo sin verte.

— creí que no deseabas volver a verme.

— así es, pero necesito un favor.

— que es lo que quiere Mai?

— necesito pinturas de Malik.

— ¿sus pinturas?...ni lo sueñes, es por ellas que casi me matan, así que olvídalo.

— la falsificación es un delito, pero no es así cuando las vendes diciendo que no es la verdadera…alguien oyó sobre el talento de Malik y quiere una pintura de el.

— ¿que diablos te pasa, Malik es tu hijo, porque te empeñas en destruir su futuro?

— por que esta en mi camino, y destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga ante mi, y eso lo incluye a el… si Malik no quiere pasarla mal, dile que venga y me suplique, y entonces podre ayudarlo como lo hice con Tea, no me importan si son mis hijos solo me importa lo que puedan darme.

— estas loca!

— en esta vida nada es gratis, entrégame las pinturas para el fin de semana y pagara todas las deudas que tengas.

Haruto regreso a casa donde se encontró con Malik.

— ¿aun te duele? — | pregunto haciendo referencia a la muñeca herida de Malik por los golpes que le habían propinado los mafiosos que querían sus pinturas | —.

— un poco…no volveré a pintar.

— ¿Qué dices?, bueno me parece bien, si no pintas entonces no habrá venta por esas pinturas…sabes, la personas que envió a esos matones y que te denuncio a la policía fue Mai, tu madre — | Malik lo miro sorprendido | — no vuelvas a pintar y tampoco pienses en detener el matrimonio entre Yami y Tea, Mai esta loca y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente Yugi revisaba los productos que habían en las tiendas de la zona departamental cuando Tea llego molesta.

— ¿donde estuviste anoche, estuviste con el?

— si, así es estuve con Yami — |contesto Yugi cortantemente, Tea estaba por reclamarle cuando Yugi se dio cuenta que cerca de ahí estaba Malik, así que sin sudarlo fue hacia el, mientras que Tea al verlo intento irse de ahí, pero Malik fue mas rápido y antes de que pudiera hacerlo la tomo del brazo y casi arrastrando la llevo a una de los pasillos | —.

— ¿Cuántas falsificaciones quieres Tea?

— ¿de que hablas?

— sabes, siempre te vi y te quise como mi hermana que eres, pero tu…arruinaste mi mano, fuiste tu junto con "mamá" quien llamo a la policía en día de la fiesta de compromiso, tu y ella lo planearon todo

— ¿Tea tu en verdad hiciste eso? — | pregunto Yugi totalmente sorprendido | —.

— ¿y que si lo hice?, no dejara que me quites a Yami sin pelear, el regresara pronto y entonces el y yo nos casaremos | — Malik no soporto mas el cinismo con el que hablaba Tea y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

— no te metas conmigo Malik, le dije todo lo que sabia de ustedes dos a Yami — | grito Tea rabiosa, Malik estaba por golpearla de nuevo pero Yugi lo detuvo | —.

— Malik tranquilízate, y no te preocupes pues seré yo quien se case con Yami, no me importa lo que ellas digas o hagan, yo seré quien se case con el.

— pues que bueno que hayas dicho todo Tea, pero te falto una parte, o no me digas que ya olvidaste lo del accidente?

—cállate!, no lo digas, nadie te creerá pues tu eres el culpable de la desaparición de Yugi por todos estos años.

— pues si nadie me cree a mi, también esta papa, el también podrá decir lo que paso, no olvides que el también lo sabe — | dijo para luego irse, Yugi intento detenerlo pero Malik solo le sonrió y luego se fue | —.

Yugi solo vio como Malik se iba, pero al igual que cuando estaba con Yami, su vista comenzó a fallar, eso le preocupo un poco así que decidió ir a revisar su vista.

— ¿tuviste algún accidente o has recibido algún fuerte golpe?

— me atropellaron hace 5 años.

—ya veo, tienes un gran daño en la cornea, fue debido a ese golpe que tu visión se esta perdiendo y es por eso que ves borroso, habrá que revisarte mas exhaustivamente, lo mejor será que vayas a ver a un oculista.

— ¿tan malo es?

— yo no podría decírtelo con certeza pero no creo que puedas usar lentes de contacto así que tendrás que usar gafas.

Yami estaba un poco preocupado pues debido a quien era, nadie quería darle trabajo y no era mucho lo que tenia de dinero, pero su día se compuso un poco con tal solo ver a Yugi quien ya lo esperaba en la entrada del parque.

— ¿y esos anteojos?

— parece que mi visión ya no es tan buena, ¿se ven bien?

— te ves raro.

— no me molestes, no estoy de humor, cuando me dijeron que mi visión empeoro me asuste mucho, mamá también comenzó a perder la vista antes de que le descubrieran el cáncer.

— ¿y que tiene que ver la vista con el cáncer? ¿O sea que todas las personas que usan lentes tiene cáncer?, no digas cosas tan tontas o te castigare!... ¿oye quieres entrar un rato?

— si! — | ambos estaban por entrar cuando la chica que pedía los boletos les pidió los suyos y estos al no traer no tuvieron mas opciones que comprarlos | —.

— vaya, nunca había tenido que pagar por entrar aquí y mucho menos me habían negado la entrada, y aunque era poco lo que a Yami le quedaba de dinero, no le importo y compro los boletos, pues lo único que quería era que Yugi estuviera feliz.

Después de haberse subido a todos lo juegos que mas asustaban Yami decidió que era hora de irse así que por ultimo subirían al carrusel, pero en medio del recorrido Yami vio pasar a su madre junto con Solomon ambos tenían cara de preocupación.

— Ve a hablar con ella — | sugirió Yugi, Yami asintió y fue hacia ella | —.

— ¿madre que es lo que pasa? — | ella no respondió fue Solomon quien le conto lo que sucedía | —.

— debido a que la noticia de que usted a renunciado, y no se sabe quien será el nuevo sucesor varios de los accionistas quieren retirar su capital y gracias a eso es que los planes para abrir comenzar a construir el segundo parque se están atrasando.

— yo me encargare de eso.

— no es asunto tuyo.

— claro que lo es, eso es algo de lo que debí encargarme antes de irme de aquí.

— pero tu ya no eres de esta compañía así que no es tu problema, pero si tanto te preocupas entonces vuelve…pero si vuelves eso significara que entonces estas dispuesto a casarte con Tea ¿esta claro?

— No lo hare — | Akane se sorprendió al ver la determinación en la respuesta de Yami, así que solo siguió su camino sin despedirse de el | —.

Yami de regreso se encontró a Yugi esperándolo en el restaurante.

— que bueno que llegas, muero de hambre, entremos.

— no tengo, hambre.

— pero yo si — | dijo infantilmente Yugi | —.

— sabes no he sido honesto contigo pero… — | lo miro de pies a cabeza y dijo | — necesitas hacer dieta, has estado comiendo mucho últimamente — | Yugi se avergonzó por lo que le dijo, pero rápido cambio de tema | —.

— ¿quieres ir a alguna parte?

— quiero hacer todo lo que en este tiempo no había podido hacer.

— ¿Cómo que?

— como tomarte de la mano y caminar, hasta que ya no podamos mas. — | y tal como lo había dicho, tomo la mano de Yugi y ambos se fueron caminando y no se dieron cuenta que habían sido vistos por Solomon| —.

Cuando ambos regresaron al motel donde Yami se hospedaba se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que había una elegante mesa con una cena que se veía muy apetitosa sobre ella también había una nota, Yami la tomo y la leyó:

De un viejo amigo, disfrútenlo! — | Yami sonrió, ese definitivamente había sido Solomon | —.

Después de terminar su deliciosa comida Yami le dijo a Yugi que le daría el segundo regalo, así que Yugi saco la caja.

— creo saber que es.

— ¿ah, si?

— Si, es esperanza — | Yami hizo ademan como si dejara algo en la caja y luego siguieron comiendo | —.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni un centavo, y las cosas no están yendo muy bien, pero estoy seguro que algo bueno pasara — | ambos continuaron comiendo, luego de eso Yami llevo a Yugi a casa caminando pues ya no tenia auto, se despidieron con un beso, Mai y Tea los observaban desde el balcón que daba a la calle | —.

— ¿hasta cuando seguiremos dejando que esto siga así?, prácticamente viven juntos.

— no te preocupes ya te cobraras todas y cada una, el día de tu boda, y para que eso suceda lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Yami regrese a la compañía.

— ¿como haremos eso?

— aunque Yami ha dejado todo por Yugi, el no puede olvidar lo que es ser rico y tener todas esas comodidades, no importa cuanto lo ame, llegara el momento en que se cansara de vivir en un motel y de comer comida barata.

— pero Yami no ha demostrado que quiera regresar.

— el puesto del sucesor de la empresa sigue vacio y Yami necesita empleo…las cosas van mejor de lo queremos.


	22. Chapter 22

Pobre de Yugi las cosas están por empeorar!

-.

.-

Ya estaba por salir de la oficina cuando Yugi recibió un mensaje de texto de Yami donde le decía que después del trabajo lo esperaba en la casa de la playa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando se encontró con Solomon a quien saludo y agradeció amablemente.

— gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa.

—no es nada.

—Solomon, ¿la situación esta tan mal?

—me temo que si, hoy habrá una junta con los accionistas y si Yami no esta presente no se lo que pueda pasar.

—Entiendo, gracias — | Yugi salió de ahí para ir al lugar indicado por Yami, donde este ya lo esperaba a la orilla del mar | —.

—Yami! — | grito emocionado para luego correr hacia el y ser recibido por un abrazo y un tierno beso | —.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

— Hoy te daré mi ultimo regalo — | se agacho y señalo una concha de mar, Yugi saco su caja y la abrió | —.

—ábrela | — le pidió Yami a Yugi y este hizo lo indicado encontrándose con unos bellos anillos al estilo egipcio | — Es lo único que tengo para darte, los compro con lo ultimo que me quedaba de dinero…estos son los regalos que te ofrezco fe, esperanza, unos aretes y el amor mas grande ¿los aceptaras?

Yugi se quedo mudo por las palabras de Yami y comenzó a llorar

— ¿Yugi por que lloras? | — el mencionado no le contesto y solo lo del rostro para besarlo tiernamente | —.

— ¿Qué no vas a colocármelo? | — pregunto Yugi haciendo referencia a los anillos a lo que Yami de inmediato tomo uno y se lo coloco en el dedo índice | —.

En eso el auto que antes había sido de Yami se estaciono cerca de ahí, y de el bajo Solomon como esperando por Yami.

— yo le dije que viniera, Yami es hora de que regreses.

— no lo hare, no me apartare de ti, no volveré si eso significa que te perderé.

—Yami, tienes que volver, este no es tu lugar

—si vuelvo entonces eso significare que tendré que renunciar a ti, ¿entiendes eso?, si vuelvo tendré que casarme con Tea.

— aunque vuelvas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mientras estemos seguros de lo que sentimos nada mas importara.

— No regresare.

— Aunque regreses no significa que eso tenga que pasar… fe, esperanza y amor es lo único que necesitamos, debes volver y ayudar a tu madre — | Yugi tomo de la mano a Yami y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto | —.

La hora que indicaba el inicio de la reunión entre los accionistas llego, y elegantemente Yami entro al lugar seguido de todos sus guardaespaldas y Solomon, Tea l ver a Yami llegar de inmediato se cerco y lo tomo del brazo pero se llevo un gran disgusto cuando Yami la ignoro y luego de eso Solomon la quitaba del brazo de Yami y la hacia a un lado para así seguir su camino.

Akane ya había explicado l situación a los presentes y estaba en espera de una respuesta cuando Yami entro, Akane al ver a su hijo entrar no pudo evitar sonreír.

— soy Yami Atem, perdonen mi tardanza | — se disculpo y fue hacia la silla vacía que previamente Solomon había puesto para el | —.

Tanto Yami como Akane no podrían estar mas felices, pues todo se había podido arreglar con los accionistas, regreso a su antigua oficina donde Tea ya esperaba por el y antes de que tea comenzara a decir algo fue Yami el que hablo.

—Tea lo siento, pero no he cambiado de opinión respecto a ti, yo ya le hice una promesa a Yugi.

— también me hiciste una promesa a mí, estamos comprometidos, esa es nuestra promesa.

—Tea, lo siento pero eso no sucederá, terminemos con esto de una vez.

— ¿es tanto lo que me odias?

— no te odio es solo que no te amo, y nunca lo hare…al haber creído que Yugi estaba muerto, se que trataste de llenar ese vacio, pero lo siento.

—no, no lo permitiré, no me dejes — | lo abrazo y le rogo que no la dejara | —

— Tea ya basta.

— cásate conmigo, incluso si no me amas aun así seré feliz, solo con que estés a mi lado, no tienes que quererme, esperare por ti toda mi vida si es necesario.

—lo siento. | — fue lo ultimo que Yami dijo y Tea no tuvo de otra que salir de ahí e ir a llorar a la oficina de Akane | —.

— ¿Tea que sucede, por que lloras?

— el me dijo que no se casaría conmigo, que no me amaba, me siento tan mal, si se compromete con Yugi entonces yo tendré que renunciar.

—no dejare que eso pase, yo misma me encargare.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará?

— en este momento llamare a la prensa y les diré que anuncien la fecha de tu boda con Yami. | — Tea sonrió triunfante y así como lo dijo Akane al día siguiente en primera plana estaba el anuncio de la futura boda entre Yami y Tea | —.

Malik caminaba temprano por la mañana, se detuvo al ver el periódico, y al leerlo no podía creerlo, estaba molesto así que regreso a su casa a hablar con su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Malik?

—en este momento me iré a casa de Yugi y les diré toda la verdad acerca de lo que paso hace 5 años.

—no puedes hacer eso, Tea es tu hermana.

— ¿y que hay de Yugi? El estuvo sufriendo por años así que no dejare que eso continúe — te entiendo, hasta a mi me hierve la sangre de solo recordarme de ese bruja de tu madre, ¿pero que harás?

—aparte de mamá y Tea, solo nosotros dos sabemos lo que paso y si a mi no me creen cuando diga la verdad l menos a ti si te creerán ¿entiendes?, le debemos mucho a Yugi l menos podemos hacer algo por el.

—esta bien, tu ganas, solo que mientras estés ahí cuídate de esas brujas.

Así lo hare, adiós.

Yami de camino a las oficinas había recogido los diferentes periódicos donde se hablaban de su supuesto matrimonio.

De inmediato llamo a Yugi quien en ese momento estaba leyendo esa noticia.

— ¿como te fue en la reunión?

— mejor de lo que creí, todo salió perfecto.

— ahora mismo estoy leyendo el artículo sobre tu boda.

—no te preocupes, lo resolveré, seremos tu y yo quienes tendremos una boda hermosa, serás "la novia" mas linda del mundo, quiero verte así que ahora mismo voy para allá.

Yugi en ese momento estaba de compras en el centro, cuando se disponía a dirigirse hacia donde había acordado verse con Yami su vista nuevamente comenzó a fallar y de repente solo se desmayo.

El sol ya se había ido cuando Yugi despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, de inmediato el doctor que lo atendía comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

— no lo se, de pronto me sentí mareado y me desmaye.

— ¿te había pasado esto antes?

— no, nunca, hace apenas unos días me dijeron que me había dañado la cornea ¿tendrá algo que ver con eso?

— entiendo, ahora tendremos que revisarte para tener un diagnostico.

Y así lo hicieron de inmediato comenzaron a hacer algunos análisis.

— ¿entonces me dices, que tuviste un accidente hace cinco años?

— si, así fue.

— fue a causa de ese accidente, que se te desprendió la cornea, además eso te ha provocado cataratas, es por eso que ahora tu vista esta tan débil.

— ¿tan malo es? — | pregunto Yugi al ver el rostro serio del medico | —.

—tu visión empeorara al grado de que… | — el doctor se quedo en silencio por un momento para luego continuar | — tu única solución es un trasplante de cornea.

—eso significa, que ¿me quedare ciego?, mi madre murió de cáncer en los ojos.

— debemos hacerte una prueba lo antes posible.

Y mientras Yugi estaba haciéndose las pruebas, Yami había ido a la tienda de novias más exclusiva de la ciudad y miraba algunos buscando el que mejor le podría lucir a Yugi.

Fueron horas de esperar en aquel consultorio por los resultados, pero por fin estaban listos.

—tengo los resultados.

— ¿entonces?

—lo siento pero no son buenas noticias, es un tumor maligno, es ese tumor que esta junto a tu catarata el que ha hecho que hayas estado perdiendo la vista gradualmente.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer?

— aun tenemos que hacer mas pruebas pero creo que los resultados así como estos, no son buenos, será mejor que comiences un tratamiento lo antes posible. Lo más probable es que debamos operarte para extraerte el tumor y en el peor de los casos tendríamos también que remover el ojo.

— ¿eso quiere decir que no volveré a ver?

—con operación o sin ella, es inevitable…pronto perderás la vista por el daño en tu cornea | —.

En eso sonó el celular de Yugi.

— ¿hola?

— Yugi estuve buscando algunos vestidos de novia, encontré uno que te quedare perfecto, tienes que verlo.

—ahora ya es algo tarde así que te veré mañana. — | luego de despedirse de Yami, se fue directo a hablar con su padre | —.

—papa ¿Cómo fue tu vida cuando mamá se quedo ciega a causa del cáncer?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— solo curiosidad.

— Fue un infierno.

— ¿por que mamá no se opero? ¿Ella pudo haber sobrevivido si se hubiera operado?

—por que la única solución, era que tenían que remover sus ojos pues su cáncer ya los había dañado por completo, fue por eso que ella se rehusó a operarse. Además había un 50% de probabilidad de que esa operación funcionara, y no algo suficiente para ella, así que prefirió dejarlo así y poder ver hasta el tiempo que aun podía tener vista. Peleamos mucho por eso, pues ella lo único que quería era seguir viéndonos a ti y a mi

— creo que yo también haría lo mismo que mamá.

Al día siguiente se habían quedado de ver en una cafetería cercana, al no haberlo visto el día anterior Yami se moría de ganas de ver ese día a Yugi

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — | preguntó Yami al ver que Yugi lo miraba insistentemente —

— tu rostro, ahora que me fijo bien en tus rasgos, tus ojos no son tan grandes, tu nariz no es muy afilada y tus labios son tan delicados como los de una niña y cuando sonríes se te hacen arrugas.

— pues hay muchas chicas que piensan que soy muy guapo, hmp — | contesto Yami "aparentemente ofendido" y Yugi cerro los ojos | —.

— grabare tu rostro en mis pensamientos, así que siempre te recordare cuando quiera verte.

— pero si siempre me veras, cada vez que quieras.

— ¿Yami cuando tu cierras los ojos aun puedes verme?

— Lo hice por 5 años, y aun lo sigo haciendo — | Yugi comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Yami parte por parte | —.

— si no puedo verte con mis ojos, al menos quiero verte con mis manos.

— ¿Yugi por que estas tan raro hoy, sucede algo?

— Yami quiero ir al cine, quiero ver una película romántica y triste.

—tus deseos son mis ordenes.

Fueron a la última función, la película llamada Love Story era tan triste y romántica, por lo que mientras Yugi lloraba emocionado, Yami roncaba sobre su hombro. Fueron los sollozos de Yugi los que despertaron a Yami.

— ¿Yugi por que lloras?

— esa película es muy triste.

—pero el no debería llorar, porque aunque ella hay muerto, ellos se reunirán en el cielo.

— ¿entonces si yo muriera, no llorarías?

— no, pues estoy seguro que nos encontraríamos en el cielo, y entonces ambos seriamos felices eternamente. — | Yugi al escuchar eso, comenzó a llorar de forma casi desesperada Yami no entendía el porque, pero hubo un momento en que al ver así a Yugi comenzó a reírse sin parar creyendo que Yugi solo lloraba por la película | —.

—no te volveré a llevar a ver películas, la próxima vez mejor iremos a ver una comedia.

Yami acompaño a Yugi hasta la puerta de su casa, luego se fue, cuando Yugi estaba por entrar Malik llego. El primero en entrar fue Yugi, Tea Mai y Haruto ya lo esperaban, justo detrás de el entro Malik, Mai y Tea no lo podían creer.

— ha pasado mucho tiempo — | saludo Malik y después de eso se disculpo con Haruto por lo sucedido los últimos cinco años, pero antes de que este dijera algo, Mai se abalanzo sobre el | —.

— como te atreves a regresar, tu ya no eres mas mi hijo, lárgate de aquí! — | este la ignoro por completo y a petición de Yugi se sentó en el sofá | —.

— por donde debería comenzar… veamos por el accidente de hace cinco años y por la forma en que llegamos aquí hace 8 años? — |dijo Malik al momento de que miraba a Tea y Mai | —.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Bueno creo que empezare por el accidente,, verán lo que sucedió esa noche fue que después de haber recibido la llamada de Yami, Yugi fue a encontrarse con el, pero Tea y yo fuimos tras de Yugi, esa noche Tea había bebido mucho y tomo el auto … no vi como fue que sucedió pues cuando yo llegue el accidente ya había ocurrido, pero fui tras Tea al hospital pero no encontré a Yugi así que regrese a casa, poco después Tea llego pero su ropa estaba ensangrentada.

— no es verdad, estas mintiendo! — | grito Tea furiosa pero Malik no le hizo caso y siguió contando lo sucedido | —.

— Tea venia de haber dejado a Yugi con nuestro padre, Yugi estaba inconsciente tardo algunos días pero cuando despertó Yugi no recordaba nada de su pasado, yo lo amaba por eso lo lleve conmigo.

—eso es ridículo, como te atreves a inventar una cosa así? — | lo interrumpió esta vez Mai | —. ¿Quién va a creerte eso? no tienes pruebas!

— ¿pruebas?, tengo un testigo…si no me creen pregúntenle a mi padre.

— lo único que diré es: Gracias por habernos regresado a Yugi.

—usted que es su padre, no tiene idea de cuanto ha sufrido Yugi, seguro que no sabia todo lo que Yugi ha sufrido a causa de los maltratos de ellas dos.

— Malik detente.

— no, Yugi no tenemos por que seguir ocultando esto, ¿tiene usted idea de cómo fue que Yugi y yo comenzamos a acercarnos?...fue una vez en que "mi madre" me encerró en el ático, siempre lo hacia, pero en una de esas veces también encerró a Yugi y fueron horas las que pasábamos ahí, mientras usted babeaba por esa bruja nosotros llorábamos!, usted fue un tonto y un ciego que nunca se molesto en saber si su hijo era feliz .

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Malik, tu eres el único aquí que arruino la vida de Yugi y ahora vas a destruirnos como familia o que es lo que pretendes con tus mentiras?

Malik nuevamente ignoro a Tea y se posiciono frente a Tea.

— Tea te dije que le devolvieras todo lo que le quitaste a Yugi y en lugar de hacer eso, resulta que te vas a casar con Yami? — | se dio una fuerte cachetada | —.

— ¿haces esto por que amas a Yugi, no es así?

—si, claro que lo amo…pero como su hermano que soy, por eso no dejare que se acerquen a el de nuevo, así que tendrán que soportarme aquí, pues no me iré hasta que Yugi se haya casado — | tomo sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras | — Pero no te preocupes me iré al ático y por cierto si vas a intentar encerrarme al menos podrías encender la calefacción, no?

El padre de Yugi no sabia que pensar, no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación seguido de Mai, mientras Tea estaba por subir a su habitación cuando Yugi la detuvo.

— ¿Qué no vas a darme una explicación?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, no me digas que le crees?

— ¿y por que no iba a hacerlo?

— no tengo nada que decirte.

—dime la verdad ¿tu me atropellaste?.. Estas loca, como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así.

— ya te dije que yo no hice nada, y nadie la creerá eso a Malik!

— yo le creo, aunque nadie mas lo haga yo le creo y Yami también le creerá.

—cállate!

— sabes cuanto he sufrido por tu culpa? — | Yugi ya frustrado y molesto tomo a tea de los cabellos y comenzó a zarandearla, por su puesto que los gritos de tea se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar y Mai de inmediato fue en su ayuda, Yugi mejor salió de ahí y se fue a su habitación | —.

— ¿mamá, que haremos ahora? incluso papá ya lo sabe todo.

—no te preocupes por eso, me asegurare de que el no crea nada.

Yugi fue hacía el ático, tenia que hablar con Malik.

— Yugi no te preocupes por lo que pasara ahora, te prometo que te hare la persona mas feliz del mundo, me asegurare de que tu boda con Yami suceda. — | Malik estaba pintando y necesitaba otro color así que le pidió a Yugi que le pasara el amarillo, Yugi debido a su vista no podía identificar los colores así que le paso el que creyó que era el indicado, pero Malik se dio cuenta que Yugi había batallado para decidirse por el color además de que le había dado el color marrón, Malik creyó que algo andaba mal así que le pido ahora el color azul pro igualmente Yugi no sabia cual tomar y el que finalmente le dio fue un color verde | —.

— Malik por que estas pintando a oscuras? — | Malik se dio cuenta que había algo mal, pues la habitación si tenia las luces encendidas | —.

Al día siguiente Yugi salió de casa, y Malik dispuesto a saber que era lo que estaba pasando lo siguió, llegaron a un hospital por fin estaban listo los resultados de los últimos exámenes que se había practicado.

—tienes cáncer en los ojos, esta enfermedad se desarrolla muy rápido y es muy maligna, si no lo detenemos ahora podría comenzar a extenderse por todo tu cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hay de mis ojos, que tan grave es el daño?

—la única opción que queda es que removamos los ojos.

— ¿y si me operan me curare?

— la probabilidad es de un 50%, pero incluso si la operación funciona, no puedo garantizarte que el cáncer no regrese después

— ¿entonces un trasplante de cornea, no servirá de mucho?

— podría darte visión por un poco mas de tiempo, pero no seria nada fácil, pues primero tendríamos que removerte los ojos. Pero si no decides pronto el cáncer podría seguir progresando y entonces ya las probabilidades de que funcione seria menos del 50%.

Después de haber enterado de algo así, Yugi salió de ahí rápidamente afuera Malik esperaba, cuando vio a Yugi salir pregunto a la recepcionista la causa por la que Yugi había ido a ese lugar, al saber Malik lo que sucedía de inmediato fue tras Yugi.

Yugi había ido al parque de diversiones pues necesitaba ver a Yami, y mientras intentaba encontrarlo, no vio la ranura en el suelo y se tropezó cayendo de bruces y sus tirando con eso sus lentes, aunque tocaba con sus manos el suelo no los encontraba fue Malik quien de inmediato tomo los lentes y se los dio para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿me seguiste?

—soy tu hermano, y no pienso dejarte solo.

—vete!

— no lo hare.

—vete, no te quiero cerca, vete, te odio! — | Malik al sentirse herido por esas palabras se fue | —.

— Perdóname Malik, pero no quiero que tu o Yami sufran por esto, lo siento — | pensó al momento de que Malik se fue, Yugi ya no tubo ánimos para seguir buscando a Yami así que regreso a casa, poco después Yami lo llamo por teléfono | —.

— ¿que haces?

—practico, el recordar tu rostro en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo va eso?

— mal muy mal, no soy nada bueno en eso.

— ¿quieres salir mañana?

—si, me encantaría.

— bien, entonces te veré mañana.

La mañana siguiente cuando Yami se despertó su madre ya lo esperaba pues tenia intención de ir a almorzar con Mai y Tea y pensaba llevarlo con el.

— madre hoy saldré con Yugi.

— no lo harás, iremos a almorzar con Mai y Tea.

—esta bien, iré contigo pero llevare también a Yugi. — | su madre solo suspiro molesta y lo vio de mal modo | —.

— ¿madre porque no me comprendes?, por favor danos tu bendición para nuestro matrimonio — | ella no le contesto nada y Yami solo se retiro de ahí | —.

con mucha dificultad Yugi logro llegar hasta donde había quedado de verse con Yami

— vaya, hoy te ves muy hermoso Yugi.

—me arregle para ti por que quiero que me recuerdes solo como ve veo en este momento solo por hoy no llorare, no me enojare y solo sonreiré — | Yami le sonrió y luego lo beso para después ir a divertirse al parque de diversiones, pero antes de todo a petición de Yugi se tomaron una foto pues quería tener un recuerdo | —.

Seguido de eso, fueron hasta la tienda de novias, par que Yugi se probara el vestido que Yami había elegido para el. Y aunque no le gustaban los vestidos y no podía verlo, solo con tocarlo podía sentir que es vestido era hermoso y no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente

Se espero un poco a que su cara borrara la evidencia de que había llorado y luego salió del probador para mostrare ante Yami.

— ¿Qué tal me veo?

— Yugi tu eres muy hermoso no importa lo que uses, pero hoy he confirmado que tu realmente eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. — | tomo la mano de Yugi pues debía decirle algo importante | —.

— ¿pasa algo?

— Yugi el día de nuestra boda, puede que no haya mucha gente que vaya a bendecirnos, puede que incluso estemos solo tu y yo…pero yo, te hare la persona mas feliz del mundo, te lo juro. — | Yugi al oír esto lloro de tristeza | — No llores mi ángel.

— es verdad, lo había prometido que hoy no lloraría, ¿Yami nos tomamos una foto aquí?

—lo que tu ordenes mi ángel — | Yami fue a ponerse un smoking y se hicieron una serie de fotos abrazados, besándose, sonriendo y de todas las formas que se les ocurrieron | —.

Luego de salir de ahí nuevamente a petición de Yugi, fueron hacia la casa de la playa, pues el de ojos amatistas deseaba hablar con su madre.

Cuando llegaron Yugi fue hacia el mar y lo vio por un rato.

— ¿Yami los ojos de mi madre, eran muy hermosos, no?

— si, muy hermosos, tu tienes sus mismos ojos.

—si…parece que si los tengo…sabes creo que ahora se el porque ella no quiso operarse.

— ¿y que importa el no volver a ver?, mientras estés con la gente que amas un poco mas.

— pero ella no tenia opción puesto que la operación no lo ofrecía mucho, creo que prefirió ver mas a las personas que amaba un poco mas.

—ya hace frio, regresemos a la casa.

— ¿Yami me llevas en tu espalda?

— tus deseos son ordenes para mi — | Yugi se subió a la espalda de Yami y regresaron a la casa, cuando regresaron a la casa de la playa Yugi le hizo su ultima peticiona a Yami | —.

—Yami quiero pasar la noche aquí ¿ te quedarías conmigo?

— claro que si. — | se acostaron juntos y luego de que Yugi se asegurara de que Yami dormía se levanto para escribir una nota la cual dejo junto con su anillo en donde antes dormía y se fue | —.

Cuando Yami se despertó y vio que Yugi no estaba de inmediato comenzó a leer la nota.

"**Yami me voy, por favor no vuelvas a buscarme, fui muy feliz al haber estado de nuevo contigo, se feliz, yo nunca te olvidare, adiós"**

Yami rápidamente salió y comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, pero al no encontrarlo se subió a su auto y se fue de ahí.

Yugi no se había ido solo se había escondido, cuando se aseguro de que Yami se había ido, salió de su escondite.

— los siento Yami, pero esto es lo mejor | —.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Poco después de que Malik saliera de la otra casa con sus maletas, llego Yami y cuando entro, Mai nuevamente uso la situación a su favor | —.

—ni Yugi, ni Malik ellos habían acordado que huirían juntos pero no creí que en verdad lo harían.

Yami se sintió hecho pedazos al escuchar esto, solo salió de ahí y se subió a su auto para poder llorar.

Mientras tanto Yugi lloraba sobre el piano que antes Yami tocaba para el, cuando escucho unos pasos.

— ¿este fue el único lugar que se te ocurrió para esconderte?

— ¿Malik?.. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?... vete!

—no, si te vas me iré contigo y si te quedas aquí, entonces yo también lo hare, me iré contigo a cualquier parte que quieras incluso hasta el infierno, solo haz como si yo no estuviera aquí.

— y por que tengo que vivir contigo!

— por que soy tu hermano, y yo te cuidare.

— Malik tengo tanto miedo — | Yugi ya no pudo aguantar tanto y comenzó a llorar | —.

Yami paso toda la tarde afuera de la casa de Malik esperando verlo, pero jamás llego fue hasta que Solomon llego por el que decidió regresar a casa.

— ¿Yami quieres que haga algo al respecto?

— no, Yugi volverá, estoy seguro que lo hará.

Esa misma tarde Mai fue con Akane a decirle la noticia.

— no lo puedo creer!

— si, ahora mismo no se que hacer, me siento tan avergonzada por el comportamiento de Yugi, pobre de Yami el aun los esta buscando.

— sabe creo que por esto deberíamos posponer la boda.

— no, esa boda no puede atrasarse por ningún motivo.

— entiendo, ahora debo regresar a casa, pero espero que las cosas mejoren.

—¿mamá que fue lo que te dijo?

— parece que en verdad estas destinada a estar con Yami, ella quiere que sigamos adelante con los planes de la boda.

— eso es maravillo, oye mamá ¿tu crees que en verdad Yugi y Malik huyeron juntos?

— ¿y a quien le importa si es verdad o no?, solo sigue actuando.

— bien.

A la mañana siguiente Malik preparaba el desayuno, cuando Yugi entro y tropezó con una silla.

— te ayudare a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿y como lo harás si no puedes ver?

— desde cuando lo sabes?

— desde que fuiste aquella vez al hospital, Yugi volvamos, regresemos para que puedas tomar ese tratamiento y te mejores.

—no.

— ¿y que importa si no ves? Mientras te puedas curar!

— pero moriré!

— es por eso que debes hacerte esa operación!

— no, yo solo quiero seguir viendo a las personas a las que amo!... Malik por favor no se lo digas a Yami, por favor, no quiero ser una carga para el.

Luego de eso Yugi salió de la casa y fue hacia el teléfono publico que estaba cerca y le llamo a Yami.

— ¿hola?

—…

— ¿Yugi?

— ….

—Yugi se que eres tu, por favor contéstame, por favor dime donde estas.

— …

— Yugi contéstame!

—… — | Yugi no tuvo el valor para hablar con Yami así que dejo el teléfono y salió de la cabina, Yami al ver el numero en la pantalla del celular se dio cuenta de donde se estaba haciendo la llamada, así que de inmediato se dirigió hacia allá | —.

Yami al llegar a aquella casa entro buscando a Yugi pero este se había escondido, Yami recorrió algunas de las habitaciones hasta que llego a donde se encontraba el piano, cuando lo vio sintió ganas de tocarlo, y si lo hizo, toco la melodía que siempre tocaba para Yugi.

Después de un rato de tocar decidió que ya era hora de irse y así lo hizo, cuando Yugi escucho que Yami ya se iba por un segundo quiso ir a detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

Malik al ver a Yugi llorando por lo sucedido, aunque le costo mucho, logro convencer a Yugi para que fueran a ver a Yami.

Cuando llegaron al parque Malik dejo que Yugi fuera a buscar a Yami, mientras el iba hacia el hospital donde días antes había seguido a Yugi.

— cuanto cuesta esa operación?

— alrededor de 35 mil dólares. — | Malik no podía creer que esa operación costara tanto, el no tenia dinero suficiente | —.

—y si se somete a esa operación, el se curara?

— lo siento, no hay una garantía, ya se lo había dicho antes a el, aun si la operación es un éxito, la curación total no creo que sea posible.

— y si resulta, en cuanto tiempo volverá a ver?

—seria aproximadamente 2 meses, ya que además tiene dañadas las corneas por lo que me dijo el, fue hace años en un accidente de auto.

— un accidente?

— si, el impacto daño sus corneas, además del tumor tiene ese problema— | Malik furioso al escuchar eso, fue directo hacia la oficina de Tea, para reclamarle, entro a su oficina y a jalones la llevo hacia el balcón | —.

—déjame! que haces?

— tu y Mai, deberían morirse. — | dijo eso, al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba de los hombros y la presionaba contra el barandal del balcón | —.

— no, que haces?, no quiero morir, déjame!

—si, deberías morirte, tienes que sentir lo que el esta sintiendo.

— no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hermana.

— solo fuiste mi hermana, cuando vivíamos en aquel pequeño cuarto, cuando todavía eres humana.

— antes, nadie me trataba como un ser humano, pero ahora, nadie me desprecia, ni me ignora, ahora todos me tratan como me merezco….además de que hablas? ¿algo le pasa a Yugi?

— si el muere, te juro que vendré y te matare con mis propias manos, incluso si el te perdona, yo nunca lo hare.

Luego de salir de ahí, Malik tomo su teléfono y llamo al traficante de arte.

—cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar, por la pintura que desees? — | poco después de eso, fue en busca de Yugi, quien al parecer no había tenido éxito en encontrar a Yami y ya estaba por regresar, así que ambos se dispusieron a regresar a casa, cuando desde el balcón Yami pudo ver que aquellos dos estaban juntos, así que sin perder tiempo fue detrás de ellos pero no logro alcanzarlos pues ellos ya habían tomado un taxi | —.

Después de que Malik se fuera, Tea llamo a Mai.

—mama, creo que algo sucedió, Yugi debe estar enfermo o algo así.

—tal vez el tenga la misma enfermedad que su madre, pero deja de preocuparte, no creo que tenga importancia. Lo único que deberíamos hacer es, encargarnos de Malik para que no se presente a tu boda.

— y que hay con papa? El también sabe lo que paso.

—Tea, no importa lo que el diga, tu solo niégalo, nadie le creerá a el.

Después de colgar, Mai recibió otra llamada.

— Malik, llamo el esta dispuesto a pintar nuevamente por $35 mil dólares.

— me parece perfecto, ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—si, señora, como usted diga.

Con Yugi Y Malik.

— Malik que están pintando ahora?, hacia mucho tiempo que habías dejado de pintar.

— es tu retrato.

—mi retrato?, entonces debes hacer que quede muy lindo, tiene que ser el mejor de todos.

— que estas tratando de decirme?

— pues cuando muera necesitare un retrato, no crees?

—así que entonces, lo quieres para tu funeral? ¡tu no vas a morir! No lo permitiré, entiendes?

—Malik, ya no importa, igual voy a morir, no importa lo que haga, yo se que no hay forma de evitarlo.

— no, no digas eso.

—no tengo miedo de morir, lo único a lo que temo, es no poder ver, quiero seguir viendo a las personas a las que quiero, no quiero olvidar sus rostros.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi salió a despedir a Malik, quien parecía tener prisa.

— Malik, a donde vas?

— no te preocupes Yugi, no tardara — | dijo a la vez que sostenía el paquete donde llevaba la pintura ya terminada | —.

—esta bien, oye Malik porque esta tan oscuro aquí afuera?

— el mencionado, solo miro de manera triste el día soleado que había.

— es porque, hoy esta nublado Yugi — | mintió para no preocupar mas al de ojos amatistas | —.

Yugi regreso adentro con dificultad, tocando todo a su paso, para reconocer lo que había y evitar caer, aunque su mayor preocupación era que algo no andaba bien y temía por Malik.

Malik llego hasta la estación del metro, donde su comprador ya lo esperaba.

—dame la pintura.

— donde esta el dinero?

— aquí esta, toma. — | ambos estaban por irse cada quien por su camino, cuando hombres uniformados bloquearon su paso, Malik supo en seguida que algo no andaba bien así que salió huyendo del lugar en cuanto detuvieron al otro tipo, pero no logro llegar muy lejos, pues los policías habían previsto que eso podría pasar y habían colocado mas policías en las diferentes salidas | —.

Malik no podía dejar que Yugi se enterara que estaba nuevamente detenido, así que la única opción que tuvo fue llamar a Yami, cuando este llego pidió que se le permitiera hablar con el detenido a solas.

—Yami, escuche por favor, aunque Yugi no quiera que lo haga, yo tenia que llamarte, el tiene cáncer

— estas mintiendo!

— no, tienes que creerme, debes ir con el, en muy poco tiempo quedare ciego, yo quise salvarle la vida, por eso busque obtener de alguna forma el dinero para operarlo, es por eso que estoy aquí, pero yo ya no puedo hacer mas por el, Yami por favor tienes que ayudarlo, salva su vida por favor, no dejes que muera.

—donde esta el ahora?

— en la casa de la playa, ahora mismo esta solo, tienes que ir con el, el te necesita.

Yami de inmediato salió de ahí, y le encargo a Solomon que hiciera lo posible por que Malik quedara nuevamente en libertad.

En casa, Yugi ya comenzaba a desesperarse, pues hacia horas que Malik había salido diciendo que no tardaría, y preocupado salió como pudo de la casa, con su celular en mano, marco a Malik pero solo le respondió el buzón de voz.

— Malik, donde estas? Ya lo pensé bien, y si quiero ver a Yami por última vez, antes de perder la vista quiero verlo, quiero grabarme su rostro.

Yami mientras tanto iba a todo lo que su auto le permitía, no podía esperar para ver a su Yugi y comprobar aquella horrible noticia.

Después de colgar, Yugi comenzó a asentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tropezó y callo sobre la arena, pero cuando intento levantarse todo fue oscureciendo rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su vista se había ido completamente.

Por más que se tallaba los ojos, nada cambiaba, todo era oscuro, fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su amado Yami.


	25. Chapter 25

-saludos ya estoy de vuelta y les dejo los cap. 25 y 26, pronto el 27

**Capitulo 25**

—Yami! ¡Yami! ¡Ya no puedo ver! ¿Yami, donde estas? ¡Yami!

Cuando Yami por fin llego, no podía creer lo que veía, Yugi ahí tirado en la arena gritando desesperado, así que corrió hacia el.

Cuando Yugi sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, creyó que era Malik, así que comenzó a reclamarle por su tardanza.

— Malik, porque no llegaste antes? ¡Estoy ciego ahora no podre ver nunca mas a Yami! — | Yami sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver que todo lo que Malik había dicho era verdad, su Yugi había quedado ciego y no lo reconocía, no le contesto nada solo lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo de regreso a la casa | —.

— Malik, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Yami, por favor, ahora no se que hacer, practique tanto con mis manos para poder recordar el rostro de Yami, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿ahora que hare? Quiero verlo, quiero ver a Yami. — | Yami no sabia que hacer solo lloraba en silencio, viendo sufrir a su amado | —.

—Malik por que no me dices nada? Por favor dime que hacer…vamos a ver a Yami, llévame con el, por favor.

Yami no podía negarse a la petición de Yugi así que lo saco de ahí, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entraron en una cafetería y Yami dejo a Yugi sentado solo, se retiro por unos minutos y después regreso y se sentó justo frente a el y por fin le hablo.

— hola.

— Yami, eres tu?

—si, soy yo.

— hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, como has estado?...te ves muy bien. Ya ni recordaba bien como eras, por eso pedí venir a verte…sabes lo mejor es que te olvides de mi y te cases con Tea.

— ¿Yugi, porque haces esto, que te pasa?

—lo siento Yami, pero es mejor así.

— si estas tan seguro, entonces bien...terminemos — | Yugi por un segundo sintió su corazón hecho pedazos, pero luego volvió a poner su mejor sonrisa falsa y le agradeció | —.

— gracias Yami, en verdad te lo agradezco — | Yami no pudo contener por mas tiempo su llanto y lo dejo salir | —.

— no llores Yami, pues algún día dentro mucho tiempo nos reuniremos, hablaremos de todo que lo que vivimos juntos, y entonces reiremos sin parar, que te parece?...Yami ya debes irte, Malik me esta esperando. — | Yami no se despidió, solo se levanto y se aparto unos cuantos pasos | —.

Espero unos pocos segundos, antes de regresar y hacerse pasar nuevamente por Malik, para llevar a Yugi de regreso a casa. Cuando llegaron Yami dejo a Yugi sobre el sofá y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, Yugi creyó que Malik se iba así que intento de tenerlo pero en cuanto se levanto cayo al suelo, Yami no supo que hacer, por suerte en ese momento entro Malik y lo levanto para luego abrazarlo.

— Yugi, yo nunca te dejare, te lo prometo. — | Malik agradeció a Yami con la mirada, y luego se llevo a Yugi hacia la habitación de este para pudiera descansar, Yami los siguió | —.

— Malik, dime como lucia Yami, aun sigue teniendo ese cabello peinado y su hermosa sonrisa? — | Malik miro en dirección a donde estaba Yami y luego contesto | —.

—el, parece que ha perdido un poco de peso, pero sigue siendo el mismo altanero y tonto chico guapo de siempre.

— sabes siento, como si el estuviera aquí, lo siento muy cerca, aunque se que eso no puede ser posible.

— claro, a donde quieras que estés el siempre estará a tu lado, aunque no lo veas…ese hombre al que tanto amas, siempre estará a tu lado. — | Yugi sintió que había algo oculto, dentro de es frase que Malik acababa de decir, así que alzo sus manos y toco un rostro que le parecía muy familiar así que con sus dedos lo fue inspeccionando rápidamente | —.

— ¿Yami?

— si, Yugi soy yo.

— ¡vete!, no quería que me vieras así, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡Vete!

— ¡no!, no me iré, no te dejare así.

— no me importa, yo tengo a Malik, el puede cuidar de mi. — | Malik al oír esto, se sintió un poco feliz, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo | —.

— no, Yugi lo siento, pero ahora yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, tu a quien en verdad necesitas es a Yami

—Malik!

— Yugi, tu todo este tiempo siempre has estado deseando que Yami estuviera contigo, todo este tiempo lo has estado extrañado.

— si!, pero de que sirve, si no puedo verlo, yo no quiero su compasión, dile que se vaya.

—Yami, porque no haces lo que Yugi te pide, solo por ahora.

Yami no tuvo de otra más que acerca caso y salir de ahí, cuando estuvo de regreso en su oficina, su madre molesta ya lo esperaba.

— donde estabas?

— ese no es asunto tuyo, madre.

—estabas con Yugi, fuiste a verlo no es así?

— si, así es.

— a que diablos estas jugando? Tu boda con Tea es en menos de una semana!

—cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? La única persona con la que me casare es con Yugi.

— no lo permitiré!...yo estaba feliz cuando supe que había regresado, pero el ver que el se interpone en tu camino, me hace odiarlo cada vez mas.

— hoy tenía pensado decirte algo muy importante, pero al parecer aquí lo único que importa es lo que tu tienes que decir, adiós madre.

**Con Mai y Tea.**

— ya salió, estas seguro, que lo han dejado en libertad?

— si, señora, ahora mismo a quien están buscando es a la persona que quería comprar la pintura.

— que?

—será mejor que no digas nada de lo que sabes, hasta luego.

— no puede ser mi hermano, esta libre?

—debió ser Yami, quien lo ayudo.

—Yami? No puede ser!, ahora el debe saber donde esta Yugi.

—debemos hacer algo, si Yugi regresa, todo por lo que hemos trabajado tanto se perderá.

al día siguiente, Yami fue temprano al hospital, para hablar con el medico que atendía a Yugi.

— entonces tiene que perder sus ojos?

—.los nervios aun están intactos, un trasplante de cornea es lo que podemos hacer, con un trasplante, el podría volver a ver, aunque no seria permanente, pero ese no es el mayor problema, el puede perder la vida, si no se hace algo pronto.

— tiene que ayudarlo, no importa lo que tenga que pagar, pero tiene que salvarse, aunque tenga que llevarlo al extranjero.

— lo indicado seria remover sus ojos, pero ya que el no esta dispuesto ha hacerlo, entonces podríamos remover el tumor aunque seria algo muy riesgoso o tratar con radiación…pero no hay ninguna garantía de que el sobreviva. — | luego de oír esto, Yami decidió ir a ver nuevamente a Yugi | —.

Yugi, estaba afuera en el pórtico, Malik salió a ver que hacia.

—Yugi, que haces aquí afuera? Estas esperando a Yami?

— no…no es eso, vamos adentro. — | Yugi no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa cundo escucho el auto de Yami llegar y detenerse, aunque enseguida regreso su cara seria y intento regresar a la casa, pero Yami corrió hacia el y lo abrazo por detras | —.

— te alcance Yugi — | dijo en todo de burla y felicidad | —.

—Yami que haces aquí?

—Yugi, no creas que no me fije, que estabas esperando por mí.

— eso no es verdad! º/º

—claro que si ^^

— basta!

—Yugi dijiste que quería que yo fuera feliz, y solo lo seré si estoy a tu lado.

—te arrepentirás

— no, eso jamás, pasara.

— bien basta de hablar, será mejor que vayamos adentro — | hablo Malik al mismo tiempo que miraba a Yami de manera cómplice y cada uno tomo una de las piernas de Yugi y lo alzaron para luego correr hacia dentro de la casa | —.

—Yugi, esta misma noche ingresaras al hospital, ya he arreglado todo para que comiencen a darte tratamiento de radiación, intentaran destruir el tumor y si eso no funciona…

— sabes lo que pasara si eso no funciona, no?...me sacaron los ojos, no iré, no dejare que eso pase.

— debemos de hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance, renunciar es lo peor que podrías hacer.

—Yugi, de que tienes miedo, si hay dos hombres que te estamos cuidando?, mira Yami al parecer Yugi, no confía en nosotros.

— así parece Malik, y eso querido Yugi no nos agrada, sabes?

—son unos idiotas los dos, esta bien, lo hare.

después de haber comido, los tres se prepararon para ir al hospital, ya instalado Yugi en su habitación, Malik le sugirió dar un paseo nocturno a lo que Yugi contento por la idea acepto, cuando salieron del hospital Yami ya los esperaba afuera y con el auto listo, Malik se retiro de ahí y dejo a Yami a cargo para llevar a Yugi al cine a "ver" la misma película que tiempo atrás habían visto.

—no entiendo, que tiene de triste esta película Yugi?

— claro que es triste.

— no, porque al saber que después de morir, estaremos juntos, me hace feliz… Yugi por favor cásate conmigo.

—no puedo hacerlo, sabes que moriré pronto.

—Aun si eso ocurre, no me importa, quiero casarme contigo, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo — | cuando Yugi estaba por reclamar, Yami lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos y lo beso con ternura y pasión | —.

Al día siguiente los traficantes de arte, fueron a buscar al padre de Malik, y lo detuvieron bajo las órdenes de Mai.

— bien, si quieres que te vaya bien, será mejor que nos digas donde esta Malik?

—yo no tengo idea de donde esta.

— fue Mai, quien les mando hacer esto, no es así?

— correcto, ella nos pidió que nos encargáramos de ti hasta el día de la boda — | afortunadamente logro zafarse de aquellos tipos y huir hasta que perdieron su rastro, luego de eso llamo a Malik y ambos quedaron de verse | —.

—hijo se que Mai, le pago a unos tipos que para que se encargaron de nosotros hasta el día de la boda de Tea con Yami, lo mejor será irnos de aquí por un tiempo.

— no papá, no puedo hacerlo, yo no me iré.

—que, porque no?

—Yugi perdió la vista, tiene cáncer.

— que dices?

— es nuestra culpa, si lo hubiéramos llevado al hospital después de aquel accidente, ahora no estaría completamente ciego.

Yami estaba llegando a su oficina, donde Tea ya lo estaba esperando pues debía firmar algunos documentos.

—Yami, no nos hemos visto mucho, últimamente, que te parece si salimos esta noche, hay algunos asuntos que aun debes ver sobre los preparativos de la boda.

— cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? Tea no me casare contigo.

— pero Yami, de que hablas, si solo faltan unos pocos días para nuestra boda.

—no me hagas repetirlo, Tea.

Luego de terminar sus asuntos de la oficina, Yami regreso al hospital.

— Yugi ya esta todo arreglado, mañana mismo, será la intervención, empezaras con la radiación y si todo sale bien, tus ojos se habrán deshecho del cáncer.

al terminar de hablar, Yami salió de la habitación y se reunió con Malik, para ir a revisar los últimos detalles del papeleo para la cirugía, pero cerca de ahí estaba Tea quien había seguido a Yami y había estado escuchando todo y había entrado en la habitación de la cual había visto salir a Yami.

Yugi estaba tratando con dificultad de tomar la jarra de agua para servirse un poco, Tea quien vio todo fue quien se acerco a servirle el agua.

—aquí tienes.

—Tea, eres tu?

— si, Yugi soy yo, pero dime que es lo que te ocurre? ¿Es cierto que no puedes ver nada? ¿Es por eso que dejaste a Yami? — | pregunto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad al ver el estado en que se encontraba Yugi | —.

— así es.

—y dime entonces, que caso tiene que Yami te siga viniendo a ver? No te importa que vea lo patético que te ves justo ahora?

— no Tea, no me importa, yo ahora mismo estoy completamente ciego, y es muy probable que muera pronto, — | al decir esto Yugi, Tea esbozo mas su sonrisa de satisfacción | —. y se que yo podría convertirme en una carga para Yami, por eso yo te pido que lo hagas feliz.

— oh, pero querido Yugi, claro que lo hare, es tan triste la forma en que te ves ahora, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti. — | le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba "amorosamente" | —.

— por favor Tea, no le digas nada a mi padre.

— no te preocupes, no le diré nada.

Después de regresar a casa, tea le conto a Mai, lo sucedido, y ambas no podían estar mas contentas.

— jajaja que noticias tan maravillosa, pero eso y mas se merece por meterse con nosotras.

—ahora es imposible que Yami quiera casarse con el, el perdió y yo gane.

Por la noche, Yami fue a hablar con el padre de Yugi.

— señor, yo a quien en verdad amo es a Yugi, por eso le pido que nos permita casarnos.

— pero no puedes estar hablando enserio.

—el y yo hace tiempo que estamos juntos, así que por favor denos su permiso, yo cuidare de el tiempo que nos quede.

— de que hablas?

— Yugi esta enfermo, tiene el mismo tipo de cáncer que tenia su madre.

Luego de hablar con el, regreso a con Yugi, pues la hora indicada para el comienzo de la operación estaba cerca.

Yugi ya en camilla, iba siendo llevado al quirófano, de cada uno de los dos lados iban Yami y Malik sosteniendo cada una de las manos del de ojos amatistas. No lo soltaron en ningún momento hasta que entro en aquel lugar.

—Malik sea cual sea el resultado, Yugi y yo nos casaremos, puedes darnos tu permiso?

— por que me preguntas a mi?

— por que tu eres la que Yugi tanto quiere como su hermano.

— si, claro que tienes mi permiso, pues se que tu lo harás muy feliz.

Luego de la larga cirugía, Yugi ya estaba en su habitación recuperándose, ya había pasado un par de días, cuando Solomon llego con un gran paquete.

— Yugi, esto te lo envía el joven Yami, con su permiso, me retiro ahora.

— me pregunto que será? — | pregunto curioso Malik, aunque sospechaba lo que podría ser, luego tomo la mano de Yugi y lo acerco a la caja para que este la abriera y tocara lo que había dentro | —.

— este, es el vestido que me probé hace algún tiempo.

— es muy hermoso, seguro que se te veía muy bien Yugi, así que este será tu ajuar de "novio" no es así?

— se lo regresare!

— que de que hablas? La cirugía fue un éxito.

—no estoy tan segura de eso, todos los doctores dijeron que el cáncer podría regresar, y que podría aparecer en otras partes del cuerpo.

— Yugi, cuando salgas de aquí, quiero que vayas a algún lugar y pintarte mientras usas ese vestido.

— no.

—en verdad quiero hacer esa pintura, úsalo solo una vez, por favor, luego de eso lo devolverás si eso es lo que quieres, que dices?

— esta bien.

— gracias, Yugi.

Tea y Mai estaban desayunando a la mañana siguiente cuando el correo llego, al parecer era una invitación la cual decía:

"están cordialmente invitados a nuestra boda, acompáñenos en un día tan especial"

— lo firma Yami!, esto es maravilloso, aunque el no me dijo nada sobre esto.

—tal vez quería darte una sorpresa.

—la fecha es para mañana, así que debes arreglar todo que no nos queda tiempo Tea.

— si, madre, estoy tan feliz, por fin nuestro sueño se hará realidad!


	26. Chapter 26

— | — | —.

**Capitulo 26 **

Yami en su oficina recibía la tan esperada llamada de Solomon.

— ya salieron del hospital?

—si, señor, ya vamos para allá — | dijo mientras observaba como Malik y Yugi salían del hospital y Yugi llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido pues Malik le había dicho que era hora de cumplir su promesa y quería pintarlo vestido así | —.

—bien, entonces ya es hora de que me vaya yo también.

— Malik a que lugar iremos a que pintes?

—ten paciencia Yugi, pronto lo sabrás — | luego de decir eso, se dirigió junto con Yugi hacia el auto donde Solomon ya los estaba esperando | —.

Mientras tanto en el salón más elegante de toda la ciudad, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, poco después de que la madre de Yami llego, llegaron también Tea, Mai y el padre de Yugi, quienes iban más que elegantemente vestidas.

—señora que gusto verla! — | saludo Mai | — fue un hermoso detalle de Yami al organizar todo esto!

— la verdad es que, yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que esta ocurriendo, Yami solo me dijo que debía venir a este lugar pero no me dijo nada mas, pero será mejor que entremos y veamos que es lo que pasa. — | cuando el padre de Yugi y la madre de Yami entraron, Mai y Tea se quedaron afuera | —.

— madre, algo no anda bien aquí, todo esto es muy extraño.

—Tea, son solo tus nervios, estamos en tu boda, es natural que estés así, solo relájate y disfruta el momento.

Ya sentadas Mai y Tea, todos los invitados llegaban y felicitaban a Tea, quien gustosa recibía toda la atención del lugar. De pronto todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos al momento que Yami entro elegantemente vestido con un smoking, se paro frente al micrófono y comenzó a dar su discurso.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido, la razón por la que fueron invitados es…porque quiero que todos atestigüen mi boda, y también quiero decirles que Yugi Motou es el nombre de la persona con quien me casare.

Tea, Mai y la madre de Yami, borraron de inmediato su sonrisa al escuchar eso.

— Madre, recuerdas que el otro día quise decirte algo? Pues te lo diré ahora…Yugi esta completamente ciego, perdió la vista debido a un accidente de hace 5 años, también tiene cáncer ahora el esta bajo control, pero no sabemos si el tumor regrese, el casarme con una persona a la cual no se sabe si vivirá o morirá quizá le parezca a muchos de ustedes una tontería, Yugi también lo creía y fue por eso que el intento alejarse de mi, incluso el no sabe que todos estamos aquí, no sabe nada de esto, el que Yugi haya perdido la vista no significa que haya dejado de ser Yugi, solo por que no sepamos cuando morirá no significa que deje de ser Yugi y lo mas importante es que lo amo.

— | y sin vergüenza ni temor Yami dejo salir sus lagrimas mientras seguía con su discurso | —

El es la persona a la que amo y no lo volveré a perder, al que ahora será mi esposo, le tomo mucho el poder llegar hasta aquí, solo deseo estar con el y nunca separarnos, Yugi ya viene para acá, así que les pido que nadie de los aquí presentes se interponga en el camino que lo traerá hasta mi.

afuera Malik y Yugi ya estaban por entrar cuando, Malik detuvo a Yugi para decirles algunas palabras:

—Malik, que pasa?

— Yugi, puedo darte un abrazo, puedo?

— todos los que quieras Malik. — | Malik abrazo a Yugi fuertemente | —.

—Yugi tu tendrás una vida larga, y serás muy feliz

— por que estas diciéndome esto?

— Yugi, te pido que de ahora en adelante solo pienses en ti y en tu felicidad solamente.

—si, Malik.

— además debo decirte, que hoy te ves realmente hermoso…andando, que el esta esperando por ti.

justo en ese momento en que Yami pidió que nadie se interpusiera, Yugi entro del brazo de Malik y el lugar de lleno de silencio, caminaron unos pocos metros y de pronto Malik soltó a Yugi, este por un momento no supo que hacer pero se tranquilizo al sentir que una mano sostenía la suya.

— papá?

—si, Yugi soy yo.

— ¿que haces? ¿Donde estoy?

— ahora mismo, te entregare a la persona que te ama con todo el corazón y quien cuidara de ti de ahora en adelante. — | al decir eso, coloca en las manos de su hijo un bello ramo de flores luego de esto caminaron unos cuantos metros y Yugi sintió que su padre lo soltaba y alguien mas lo tomaba de las manos | —.

—que pasa? ¿Yami eres tú?

— Yugi, esta es nuestra boda — | al escuchar esto, Yugi quiso salir de ahí pero Yami lo detuvo | —.

— por favor no huyas, muchas personas han venido a bendecir nuestro matrimonio.

De pronto el silencio se fue, cuando Mai llena de ira comenzó a gritar

—esto no puede ser posible! Yami como pudiste hacernos esto, burlarte de nosotras de esta manera! — | grito histérica al mismo tiempo que comenzara a tirar todo lo que adornaba la mesa luego fue el turno de Tea para gritar | —.

— Yami, como pudiste tratarnos así, es una crueldad.

— Yami, mi hija Tea es con quien te casaras, acaso crees que puedes casarte con alguien mas y hacernos para un par de idiotas! ¡No permitiré esta boda! — | al momento que dijo esto intento irse sobre Yugi pero tanto Yami como el padre de Yugi se interpusieron, mientras tanto toda la prensa no dejaba pasar ni un detalle de lo sucedido grababan y fotografiaban todo | —.

—Mai tranquilízate — | pidió el padre de Yugi a su exaltada esposa | —.

— ¿tu lo sabias todo, Planeaste todo esto junto con Yami no es así? Pues yo me encargare de que este matrimonio no se lleve acabo, no te casaras con el, te casaras con Tea, ¡me encargare de que los dos paguen por todo el daño que nos han hecho!

— eres la persona menos indicada, para decir algo así! — | intervino Malik | —

— ¡No te metas! — | grito Mai llena de ira| —.

— Tea y esto también va por ti, el que Yugi este ciego es por tu culpa, ya que la atropellaste con el auto hace 5 años, siempre lo has sabido y nunca dijiste nada!.

— ¡Maldito, pues di lo que quieras, que nadie creerá tus malditas mentiras!

— ¡Yo le creo! — | se oyó la voz del padre de Tea y Malik, quien apareció por la puerta principal| —.

— ¿que diablos haces tu, aquí?

—cuanto tiempo si verte, Mai.

— ¡lárgate!

— oye, porque mejor no le dices a todos que yo soy el padre de Tea, y también tu ex marido.

—cállate!

— debo admitir que como soy el padre de Tea, me costo bastante el venir a este lugar a revelarles la verdad, incluso para alguien como yo, lo que ustedes hicieron es algo que no puede ser perdonado.

Tea, acaso vas a negar que fuiste a mi en busca de ayuda? Cuando arrollaste a una persona y me pediste que ocultara su cuerpo?

— ¡No era un cadáver! — | después de decir esto Tea se cubrió la boca con ambas manos pues sabia que acababa de aceptar su culpa | —.

—no, no era un cadáver, era Yugi inconsciente a quien solo lo dejaste ahí sin importarte si vivía o moría, tiempo después supe que aprovechando el incidente en un hospital ella le dejo tus pertenencias a un cadáver para así hacerte pasar por muerto…Tea si tu intención no era deshacerte de Yugi, ¿entonces no hubieras hecho algo tan horrible como hacerlo pasar por muerto, no es así?

— ya basta!

— ¿como no decir la verdad? solo vean lo que han provocado, ustedes dos para de brujas sin alma.

—cierra la boca! — | grito Mai mientras intentaba golpearlo, solo que esta vez los guardaespaldas de Yami intervinieron y cada uno la tomaron de cada una de las piernas y brazos, para luego sacarla cargándola del lugar | —.

— ofrezco disculpas por el terrible espectáculo que acaba de suceder…Madre lo único que falta es nos des tu permiso, queremos tener tu bendición — | la mencionada no contesto, solo levanto sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de todos los demás invitados | —.

Yugi, solo tienes que decir "acepto"

— bien continuemos con la ceremonia…Yami Atem aceptas a Yugi Motou como tu fiel esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

— Yugi Motou aceptas a Yami Atem como tu fiel esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—….. — | Yugi no contesto, así que la pregunta se hizo por segunda vez | —.

— Yugi Motou aceptas a Yami Atem como tu fiel esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

— …..

— Yugi di que aceptas, aunque si dices que no, yo lo entenderé.

—….acepto.

—entonces yo los declaro marido y marido? Puedes besar al novio.

— | al momento que ambos se colocaron los anillos, todo el salón de lleno de aplausos, al terminar la ceremonia continuaron con la recepción y siguieron con cada una de las actividades que se llevan acabo en una boda, al momento de que era hora de que Yami y Yugi se retiraran, la madre de Yami se acerco a su hijo | —.

Malik observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, le dolía en lo mas profundo del alma que Yugi no fuera para el, pero el saber que ahora su amado Yugi hubiera encontrado al fin la felicidad le era mas que suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto.

— hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y espero que algún día logres perdonarme, yo estaba equivocada.

—gracias, madre.

Así como la madre de Yami se acerco a su hijo, el padre de Yugi hizo lo mismo.

— gracias, papá.

— no tienes nada que agradecer, lo único que debes hacer ahora es ser muy feliz.

Luego de eso ambos subieron al auto que los esperaba afuera para llevarlos directo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

—Malik, vamos, aun tenemos un asunto que resolver.

— si, papá…


	27. Chapter 27

—Cuando el padre de Yugi llego a su casa, Mai ya se encontraba ahí, de inmediato comenzó a reclamarle.

—como pudiste hacerme esto?...mañana es la boda de Tea! Que se supone que haremos ahora, eh!...tu lo sabias todo! Me engañaste, tu lo arruinaste todo, maldito!

— cállate!, yo fui quien vivió engañado todo este tiempo! Malik tenia toda la razón, fui un ciego…tire las cenizas de mi hija y ella estaba viva!

— no, no es verdad, ¿Cómo puedes creerles? — | en eso entran Malik y su padre, y sin perder tiempo Mai se lanza sobre ellos | — | ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Crees que saldrás vivo después de lo que me hiciste?, yo misma te matare maldito gusano !

— basta señora!

—quienes son ustedes?

— somos la policía, venimos por lo del accidente de Yugi Motou ¿Dónde esta Tea Valentine?

— eh?...ella no esta aquí, ella no hizo nada!

—pues eso no es lo dicen los testigos — | refiriéndose a Malik y su padre | —.

— testigos?, se refiere a estos dos? No tienen pruebas!

— oficial, en aquel entonces yo no le tome importancia, pero ahora que recuerdo mi auto tenía un golpe — | dijo ahora en padre de Yugi | —.

—eso no prueba nada, eres un maldito!

— aquella vez, Yugi sangro bastante, tal vez aun puedan haber restos en al auto.

— señor aun tiene el auto?

—si, aun lo tengo.

— y bien, donde esta Tea Valentine?

— ella no esta aquí, no sabemos a donde fue! — | para desgracia de Mai, Tea venia bajando las escaleras y de inmediato los policías la sujetaron | —.

—Tea Valentine, tu vendrás con nosotros!

— No!, suéltenme que les pasa, yo no hecho nada!

—mamá ayúdame!

—suéltenla!, que no saben quien es ella?.. ella es la futura esposa de Yami Atem y futura dueña del Grupo Global, la boda de hoy no será valida, y mi hija se casara con el mañana.

— eso no nos interesa, nosotros estamos aquí para resolver un intento de asesinato de hace 5 años, así que hágase un lado.

— quítenme las manos de encima!, esta bien iré con ustedes.

—no!, Tea no me puedes hacer esto, ¿sabes cuanto trabaje por ti? Me lo ibas a devolver!, dijiste que no me decepcionarías, te casarías con el y entonces seriamos ricas, y yo tendría mi propia agencia de modelaje!, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¿El como es ser pobre?

— señora ya basta y hágase a un lado. — | dijo el oficial para luego salir de ahí llevándose a Tea, mientras que Mai se arrojaba al suelo para llorar y lamentarse | —.

— | — | —

Mientras tanto, Yami y Yugi llegaban a lo que seria su nuevo hogar en un bello vecindario, cuando el auto se detuvo Yami bajo primero para luego ayudar a Yugi, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo así hasta entrar.

Era una casa realmente linda, aunque Yugi no pudiera ver lo sabia.

— Yami, dime como es todo, quiero saber!

—será mejor que pronto lo averigües por ti mismo, camina 20 pasos en línea recta.

— muy bien, ahora da 10 pasos hacia tu izquierda.

— Yami?

—si, que pasa?

— estas seguro que esta es nuestra casa?

— si, porque preguntas?

—pero aquí no hay nada de muebles, lo hiciste por mi? ¿Pero estas seguro que tu estas bien así?

— Solo tenemos los esencial — | dijo Yami mientras cargaba nuevamente a Yugi y caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación y lo depositaba sobre la cama para así hacer lo que ambos tanto habían anhelado | —.

— | — | —

Al día siguiente el padre de Yugi se levanto y fue hacia la sala, ahí esta Mai aun con la misma ropa del día anterior y llorando, algo susurraba en voz baja, así que el se acerco para oír que es lo que ella decía.

— Tea, ya debería haber regresado de su luna de miel, ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

—Querido, ¿Tea no ha llamado aun? ¿O tú no la has llamado, qué acaso no te preguntas como se la habrá pasado? — | en eso suena el timbre, era nuevamente la policía | —.

— disculpe, es usted Mai Valentine?

— ¿si, quienes son ustedes?

—somos de la policía, hemos venido por usted, pues sabemos que usted es la culpable de las falsificaciones, de las pinturas de Malik Ishtar.

— no, mi hija es ahora la dueña del Grupo Global, tengo que ir a verla, no tengo tiempo para ir con ustedes.

— mire señora, no hemos venido aquí para escuchar sus cuentos, usted vendrá con nosotros ahora.

—No!, suéltenme., que hacen?

— usted es su marido?

— si, así es?

—sabe, creo que primero deberías llevarla al hospital psiquiátrico para que la revisen.

Malik caminaba ese mañana por el parque, observo que en cada tienda y puesto de periódicos, los periódicos hablaban de lo sucedido en la boda, compro uno y se sentó en una banca para leerlo detenidamente.

Sonrió al ver las fotos en donde se veían a Mai y Tea humilladas al haberse dicho la verdad, Pero luego no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al ver las fotos donde Yami y Yugi se unían en matrimonio.

Así pasaron los días y semanas, y justo ese día se cumplía un mes de aquella boda, todos los amigos y familiares se reunieron en la casa de los tricolores, para celebrar.

Ese día Yugi no se sentía bien, había amanecido con nauseas y dolor de cabeza, pero debido a que era un día especial no quiso decirle nada a Yami para no preocuparlo.

Ya casi al final de la fiesta, Yugi no pudo con sus malestares y se desmayo frente a todos, Yami preocupado lo levanto y salió de ahí en dirección al hospital.

Mientras esperaba al doctor, Yami llamo a Malik y este de inmediato llego.

— que pasa Yami, como esta Yugi?

— el doctor dijo que no hay señales de que la enfermedad haya reaparecido, pero aun no están seguros, tendremos que volver otro día para que le hagan nuevos estudios.

—el estará bien, no te preocupes.

— gracias por escuchar, ahora me siento mejor, no sabría con quien mas hablar de esto.

Después de eso, Yami fue a hablar con el doctor mientras Malik iba a ver a Yugi.

— quiero darle una de mis corneas a Yugi.

—me temo que es imposible.

— porque no?, yo no tengo problema en ver con un solo ojo…prefiero ver las cosas con un solo ojo, que ver todo yo solo, por favor doctor!

— lo siento, pero no podemos usar corneas de una persona viva.

Yami desanimado salió de ahí, luego de que regresara a la habitación de Yugi, Malik salió de ahí para ir a ver al mismo doctor.

— doctor Yami vino a pedirle algo no es así?

— si y si vienes a lo mismo, de una vez te digo que no será posible, es imposible tomar la cornea de alguien vivo.

— entiendo, entonces no hay problema si es de un muerto, no es así?

Luego de eso, se dirigió a su casa, preparo la cena y se sentó a comer con su padre.

—padre, sabes ya estas viejo, seria bueno que te consiguieras una mujer, yo no estaré siempre contigo y no quiero que estés solo…sabes, aunque algunas veces me sacabas de quicio fuiste un excelente padre y amigo.

— porque dices eso?

— por nada, solo quería que lo supieras…eso es todo.

Al día siguiente Malik salió temprano camino por el parque y por la ciudad, visito su galería de arte favorita, y luego fue hacia el hospital psiquiátrico.

Llego hasta la habitación indicada y al asomarse por la venta logro ver a su madre, Mai Valentine la glamorosa ex actriz y modelo lucia en un estado deplorable.

Ella al notar que Malik estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con el.

—quien eres?, por favor ayúdame, estos tipos no me dejan salir de aquí, dicen que nunca saldré, por favor quiero irme a casa…debo arreglarme mi hija se casara pronto y debo lucir hermosa para su boda.

Malik no soporto verla así, así que mejor se fue de ese lugar, fue ahora al parque de diversiones ahí se encontró con Yugi y ambos subieron al carrusel, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían.

— sabes Yugi me iré pronto a Francia, he conocido a una chica hermosa, me ire con ella, allá podre seguir estudiando en una magnifica academia de arte y podre conocer las bellas galerías.

— Malik, eso es maravilloso, me alegro tanto por ti, aunque me dará un poco de tristeza que estés lejos de mi, ¿pero vendrás a visitarme verdad?

—claro!

— Yugi prométeme que serás muy feliz.

—claro que si.

—pero tu también tienes que hacer lo mismo.

— claro Yugi…siento tan triste el tener que decirte adiós.

— ¿como que adiós, que no vas a regresar?

—claro que si, pero te voy a extrañar

— Malik, no llores.

— ¿Yugi podemos tomarnos una fotografía? Para poderla ver cuando te extrañe.

—claro que si — | ambos entraron a la cabina fotográfica y mostraron su mejor sonrisa para la foto saliera perfecta | —.

Después de llevar a Yugi a su casa, Malik siguió paseando por la ciudad solo que ahora en su auto, hacia frio, así que tomo la bufanda que Yugi le había regalado aquella vez cuando ambos fueron encerrados en el ático y la envolvió en su cuello.

Luego llamo a Yami a su teléfono.

— hey!

—Malik?

— si, soy yo.

—Yugi me dijo que te iras pronto, el esta algo triste por eso.

—solo el?

— esta bien, ambos los estamos.

—Yami, yo se que tu cuidaras muy bien a Yugi, por eso me alegra que te allá escogido a ti, se que ambos serán muy felices.

—claro que lo somos, y te debo tanto por eso.

— no, yo te lo quite por mucho tiempo así que te lo debía.

— entonces estamos a mano.

—si.

— gracias por todo y hasta luego.

luego de eso Malik comenzó a reír felizmente al recordar los maravillosos momentos que había vivido desde el momento en que conoció a Yugi, piso el acelerador y siguió el camino que lo llevaba a la autopista

— Yugi, ahora yo cuidare de ti desde el cielo…a tu lado fui muy feliz y gracias a ti fui capaz de sonreír de nuevo.

Llegando a una de las peores curvas de esa carretera, piso aun mas el acelerador, quito las manos del volante y con el cubrió sus ojos.

Era de madrugada cuando Yugi se levanto dando un grito, que de inmediato despertó a Yami. Yugi lucia algo alterado y gritaba el nombre de Malik., en eso sonó el teléfono.

— Hola?

—Yami Atem, verdad? hablamos del hospital, tenemos un donador para el joven Yugi Motou.


	28. Chapter 28

después de que Yami arreglara todo lo necesario, Yugi estaba por entrar al quirófano, Yami estaba bastante angustiado por todo lo que pudiera pasar, en eso el detective de la policía llego para hablar con el.

— eres Yami Atem cierto?

—si, necesita algo.

— conoces a Malik Ishtar?

— si.

—bien, encontramos con el una tarjeta de donador, por eso lo hemos traído a esta hospital, el tuvo un accidente automovilístico estamos en investigación sobre este caso, aunque creemos que la causa fue por suicidio, tenia estas cosas consigo — | le entrega la tarjeta de donador y dos cartas | —.

— "en el momento que recibas esto, yo ya estaré de camino al cielo, donde no hay dolores ni separaciones, desde el momento que conocí a Yugi encontré mi camino, por eso estoy muy feliz ahora, apuesto que no sabias que Yugi fue el primero en festejarme un cumpleaños, y esa bufanda que siempre llevaba conmigo el me la regalo fue también mi primer obsequio, por eso no me arrepiento de nada, Yugi ahora vera el mundo a traves de mis ojos, ahora tu y el deberán ser las personas mas felices, por favor no le digas que ha pasado conmigo…hasta siempre, tu amigo Malik " —.

— donde esta el ahora?

—en la morgue — | Yami se apresuro en ir hacia el lugar mencionado | —.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? — | gritaba dolido por lo que su amigo había hecho, luego de varias horas que parecieron una eternidad Yugi por fin salió del quirófano | —.

— ¿doctor, como esta?

—no se preocupe, la cirugía fue un éxito — | Yami no podía estar mas feliz, Yugi por fin volvería a ver | —.

Pasaron los días, Yugi por fin fue dado de alta, aunque aun no se le permitía quitarse la venda.

Yami llevo a Yugi al funeral de la persona quien le había donado sus corneas, con ayuda de Yami, Yugi logro acercarse hasta donde estaba una fotografía de la persona fallecida, Yugi guio su mano hasta poder tocar la fotografía y luego comenzó a decir unas palabras de agradecimiento.

— eres la persona que me regreso las ganas de vivir, también debiste haber amado a alguien, debe ser horrible irte así y dejarla, desde ahora solo mirare el lado hermoso de las cosas con estos ojos que me has obsequiado, te lo prometo.

Así pasaron nuevamente los días, y por fin era hora de ir nuevamente al hospital para que ya pudieran retirarle la venda a Yugi. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos, el doctor comenzó a quita las vendas una tras otra, hasta que finalmente la cara de Yugi quedo totalmente expuesta, entonces la indicación del doctor a Yugi de que debía abrir los ojos se oyó y Yugi así lo hizo.

Yugi, no quería hacerlo, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo siguiera estando oscuro, Yami tomo la mano de Yugi para darle apoyo.

—Yugi, puedes verme? — | Yugi se quedo mudo al abrir los ojos y toparse muy de cerca la cara de su amado Yami, Yami al darse cuenta que Yugi podía verlo nuevamente se dejo caer arrodillado frente al otro, ambos lloraron | —.

Regresaron a casa, Yugi al ver el lugar tan vacio se sorprendió.

— decepcionado de que nuestra casa este así?

— no, me emociona pensar todo el tiempo que pasare decorando nuestro hogar, una semana después de esto, la feliz pareja desayunaba cuando llego el correo.

—mira Yami es una carta de Malik, deseaba saber como le esta yendo en su nueva vida. — | Yugi comenzó a leer en vos alta | —.

— "**hola Yugi, como te va?, a mi me va de maravilla, Francia es precioso y sus academias de arte y pintura son inigualables, ahora he comenzado a salir con una chica que conocí aquí mismo en la academia, ella estudia ballet, es muy bella, me he enterado que la operación a sido un éxito, me alegra mucho que así sea, pronto te escribiré de nuevo, Atte. Tu hermano Malik".**

— vaya, al parecer a Malik le esta yendo maravillosamente, así que creo que no debo preocuparme. — | comento Yugi emocionado, Yami no contesto nada, pues había sido el mismo quien había enviado esa carta a Yugi | —.

Al paso de los días, Yugi ya estaba totalmente curado de su vista, ahora Yami lo obligaba a que lo acompañara todos los días al trabajo, aunque Yugi se sentía un poco apenado por esto, pues ya nadie lo trataba como el amigo que era si no como el esposo del jefe.

A la entrada de las oficinas el nuevo guardia de seguridad les daba la bienvenida, Yugi feliz se lanzo a abrazarlo, el padre de Malik feliz correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿como te va, te gusta tu nuevo empleo?

— si, realmente me gusta y les estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado una oportunidad.

Luego de saludar al padre de Malik, Yugi y Yami subieron a la oficina de Yami para comenzar con el trabajo del día, esa mañana Yugi no se sintió muy bien, cuando Yami salió de la oficina, Yugi corrió hacia el baño para vomitar después de haberse aguantado las nauseas todo el día pues no quería preocupar a Yami.

Pero los esfuerzos de Yugi por controlarse no fueron suficientes y Yami se dio cuenta, esa misma noche ambos fueron al hospital, pues Yami no perdería ni un segundo para saber que es lo que tenía Yugi, desafortunadamente cuando tuvieron los resultados, no fue nada agradable saber que es lo que ocurría.

— lo siento mucho, pero las pruebas muestran que Yugi tiene metástasis en el cerebro (cáncer) y dándose cuenta del tamaño de la metástasis parece que ya la tenía antes de que se sometiera en la radioterapia.

— ¿y ahora, que debemos hacer?

— lo siento, no hay nada…

— ¡no, tiene que haber algo, lo que sea!

—no, una vez que alguien contrae metástasis ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo siento.

Yami salió de aquel consultorio devastado, lloro lo que pudo en el camino, pero cuando vio de lejos a Yugi que lo esperaba, se seco las lagrimas y se tranquilizo.

De camino a casa, pasaron a la cafetería de siempre, ambos pidieron un café y pastel, Yugi comía gustoso su comida, mientras que Yami solo estaba serio, eso no tardo en notarlo Yugi.

— ¿Yami, pasa algo? Has estado muy serio.

— Yugi — | lo toma de la mano | —…se ha propagado — | Yugi se dio cuanta de inmediato a que se refería Yami | —.

—que?

— iremos a que te den quimioterapia.

— ¡no!

—Yugi, por favor.

—si me dan quimioterapia, voy a salvarme? ¡no! No me salvare y no tengo pensado morir en el hospital!.

— Yugi por favor tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa, probaremos todo lo que sea necesario si eso te da aunque sea un día más de vida.

—no, no quiero, no ahora que había creído que estaba curado y que podríamos pasar la vida juntos, ¿de que me sirvió entonces este trasplante de corneas? Igual voy a morir, ¿entonces para que?

— eran de Malik!

— que?

—las corneas que tu tienes ahora eran de Malik, gracias a el es que tu ahora pudiste volver a ver. — | Yugi se quedo prácticamente congelado | —.

— estas mintiendo.

— no, el murió por ti.

—así, que debes vivir pase lo que pase y disfrutar cada momento. — | Yugi instintivamente dio un salto de su asiento con intención de salir corriendo de ahí e ir en busca de Malik, pero Yami lo detuvo | —.

— suéltame!, tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que ver a Malik! — | Yugi siguió forcejeando hasta que logro que Yami lo soltara y poder salir de ahí, pero Yami fue tras el | —.

— me pregunto cuanto tiempo nos quedara para estar juntos.

—Yugi…

— el regalo que Malik me dio voy a atesorarlo hasta el final, solo llorare hoy.

— esta bien, lloremos solo hoy, luego nos encargaremos de hacer solo maravillosos recuerdos.

Luego de ese día, Yugi salió, debía hacer una visita.

—estas contento de verme así. Yugi? — | dijo Tea al verse a si misma con el viejo y feo uniforme del reclusorio | —.

— si, lo estoy.

— vine a agradecerte.

—no seas sarcástico, ya de por si me siento mal por lo que hice.

— Tea, tu eres inteligente y bella, tienes muchas cosas que jamás tendré yo, incluso tendrás una segunda oportunidad cuando salgas de aquí.

— que acaso no me odias?, fui muy cruel contigo, ¿entonces porque lloras por mi?

—claro que te odio, no puedo olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, envida y celos, no eres la única que ha llegado a sentir eso, por lo tanto debes perdonarte a ti misma.

— no se si pueda hacerlo.

— solo olvida…Malik murió, y se que el incluso con todo lo que hiciste, el no te odiaba cuando se fue de este mundo.

— ¿Malik…murió? Yugi…perdóname — | Yugi solo asintió con lagrimas, mientras Tea ya era llevada de nuevo por los policías hacia su celda | —.

Luego de salir de ahí, Yugi sintió que había quitado un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero aun no regresaría, aun faltaba un lugar por visitar; el hospital psiquiátrico.

— señora Mai.

— …

—señora…Malik murió, el murió para que yo pudiera ver…así que gracias a eso es que no hay nada que yo no pueda perdonar, pues pronto me iré yo también y estaré junto con Malik, se que será algo difícil pero por favor cuide de mi padre.

— …. — | ella no contesto nada, solo estiro sus manos hasta poder acariciar por un momento los ojos de Yugi y luego se fue llorando de ahí | —.

Luego de eso, Yugi regreso a casa y con ayuda de Solomon por primera vez en los meses que ya llevaba de casado con Yami le preparo la cena.

Pasados algunos días mas, ambos fueron a la galería de arte, pues la ultima pintura de Malik había ganado el concurso Nacional, era un bello cuadro titulado "escalera al cielo".

—ya se ha cumplido todo, ahora ya no necesito nada mas, al ver ganar el cuadro de Malik, esto es lo único que me faltaba.

—Yugi?

— Yami, ha llegado el momento, quiero ir a la casa de la playa. — | Yami entendió perfectamente y llevo a Yugi a ese lugar | —.

— Yami tengo sueño.

—no, Yugi aun no duermas, solo espera, falta poco para que lleguemos, especialmente ese día, todo en la playa lucia muy triste y nublado. Con mucho cuidado Yami ayudo a bajarse y caminar a Yugi, pues este ya ni siquiera podía sostenerse mucho en pie por si solo.

Caminaron un momento por la playa tomados de la mano.

— hasta donde quieres caminar Yugi?

— no importa hasta donde, donde sea que este contigo será el cielo.

—Yami es hora — | dijo Yugi al momento que soltó la mano de su amado y con pasos torpes siguió su camino solo hacia el mar | —.

Camino hasta sentir las frías olas bajo sus pies, no miro hacia atrás y siguió hacia el frente, de esa forma quería que fuera, en aquel mar que la traía tan bellos recuerdos de su madre, su niñez y su amado.

Yami no pudo soportarlo y desesperadamente corrió tras el, ambos cayeron juntos al agua pero en ningún momento Yami dejo de abrazar a Yugi.

— Yami me iré al cielo, a ese lugar tan maravilloso donde no hay dolor, tristezas ni separaciones.

— cuando sea mi turno de ir también ahí, me estarás esperando verdad?...así como todo ese tiempo espere por ti, tu ahora esperaras por mi verdad?

—si.

— esto apenas es el inicio de nuestra hermosa historia de amor.

— no me olvides…Yugi te amo…te amo.

Yugi no pudo contestar, pues el sueño le gano y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, a pesar de esto, Yami no dejo de abrazarlo fuertemente y continuar diciéndole que lo amaba.

Yami tomo en sus brazos a Yugi y salió de ahí.

**- Quizás esa persona pudo haberlo amado mas de lo que yo lo hice… pero debo decir que no significa que yo lo haya amado menos –**

Ya ha `pasado 1 año desde que Yugi murió, Yami esta a la orilla del mar tocando el piano, termino su pieza y se levanto, parpadeo un par de veces luego de haber recordado todo eso que había vivido desde que conoció a Yugi.

Camino hacia el mar y lo miro fijamente, para luego gritar.

— ¿Yugi puedes escucharme? ¡Espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa! Esperaras por mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Si, no entendieron esa parte, ¿recuerdan que en primer capitulo empieza con Yami tocando el piano en la playa y diciendo **- Quizás esa persona pudo haberlo amado mas de lo que yo lo hice… pero debo decir que no significa que yo lo haya amado menos –** y al final de este capitulo vuelve a decir esta frase? Es porque todo lo que sucedió fueron recuerdos de Yami de todo lo que había pasado junto a Yugi.

Notas de la autora:

ya se que esta muy triste el final, y que hubieran querido que terminaran con final feliz, pero tenia que poner este final porque así es como va el original, esta fic lo hice basado en un dorama que se llama "escalera al cielo" o en ingles "starway to heaven", si no les dije antes fue porque si lo sabían tal vez hubieran buscado el final y lo hubieran sabido antes de tiempo.

les recomiendo que vean esta dorama para que tengan una mejor comprensión de esta hermosa historia, por cierto deberían verlo subtitulado porque en el doblaje hubieron varias escenas que quitaron, como la de cuando el personaje principal se queda ciego y en las muertes.

Y bueno ya que creo que nadie quiera que esto quede así, pues les traigo algunas opciones.

1.- un final alternativo, donde Yugi no muere.

2.- continuar la historia y que ahora las reencarnaciones de Yami y Yugi se encuentren en un futuro y se enamoren como la primera vez.

Ustedes decidan.

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
